Of Diamonds and Devils Part 2 Respites End
by Joseph Kursk
Summary: Within the forest - I await to bring torment - Let the war begin
1. Friends, Vacations, and Hot Tempers

**Chapter XI**

**Six Months Later**

"I hate you."

"Come on, that's not fair. I just wanted you to come along."

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Just try to have some fun. It's been six months since we've been together."

"I hate you."

"Yes, as you have previously stated, I realize that. Now can you please come out and join the rest of us for breakfast?"

"Why? I don't want to see him. Tell me when he's gone."

"Toph! Get out here now!" There was a sigh behind the stone wall, a moment later the earth crumbling into the ground. Toph stood before him, brushing dirt off herself as she rose, dressed in her normal attire, including golden necklace. She walked past him, grumbling something or another.

"Thank you." He said, exasperated. Zuko walked behind her, shaking his head. That girl was so stubborn. Dealing with Azula seemed like a treat compared to her. Not only did he have to beg her to come along on this vacation but he also had to convince her to stay, twice. They had only been here for three days! He was really beginning to wonder whether or not it was all worth it.

Coming back around to the little campfire, he settled down, sitting on a log, his feet resting in the cool sand. He looked out over the shimmering lake, a slight mist hanging over its bright blue hue as the morning sun crested over the mountains, glowing a dim yellow. A gentle breeze blew across his face, rustling the pines around them and giving a serene feeling to the whole scene. The people in it, however, destroyed it. Jack, already in a heated argument, continued to escalate things by jabbing the smaller man in the chest.

"You need to clean up your act buddy." Growled Jack.

Sokka brushed the finger away, snorting as he stood up. "I do what I want, when I want, and wherever I want. Nobody's going to stop me, so get the idea out of your head." Said Sokka as he walked off, everyone watching him in stone silence as he left. Jack shook with rage, stocking off in the opposite direction, leaving the others to sit around the campfire and eat their breakfast in silence. Eventually Zuko spoke, hoping to ease the tensions.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" He asked. Toph huffed.

"Go home." She said. Zuko frowned, staring at her as she began to munch on her bowl of noodles. Mai came over next to him, sitting down with her own bowl of noodles resting between her bare fingers. She was not wearing her gloves.

"I say we go and explore the mountain. I think there might be some crystal caverns." She said. Ty-Lee perked up, a smile spreading across her face.

"Ohh! I'd love to see some crystal caverns!" Azula smirked.

"I'm sure you would. Maybe you could find some lovers crystals and enchant him back to you." Ty-Lee frowned, her eyes lowering as shame overcame her face.

Zuko looked over at her sister, watching as she brushed a strand of raven black hair behind her ear. She was wearing it straight down today. "You know Azula, you could try being forgiving of her, like we are towards you. Just a thought." He said. Azula shrugged.

"Forgiveness is a fool's utensil. Why forgive someone only to let them betray you once more?" She said, looking at her nails. Ty-Lee stood up, marching off with a tear inching down her face. Zuko glared at his sister.

"Happy now?" Azula lowered her gaze.

"I'm never happy Zuzu." She replied, picking up a stick and drawing something in the sand. Zuko shook his head, sighing.

"This was a bad idea." He muttered to himself. Mai laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, leaning in and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out." She said, demonstrating some of her recent found affection. Zuko nodded his head solemnly, looking over to Katara as she handed Aang his bowl, the two silent.

The excursion thus far had been a complete disaster. He had intended to bring everybody together for a relaxing week before the big summer political push came around. They were going to camp in one of the more secluded places in the Earth-Kingdom, allowing them to be distant from all their duties and troubles and ails, if only for a time. However, it seemed that it might have been better to have never embarked on this expedition.

No sooner had they all gathered here than Toph and Sokka had gotten into a fight, yelling profanities at each other and storming off. That had followed with a scuffle between Katara and Jack as they started sorting out their differences, then Sokka came back and made Ty-Lee cry by telling everyone around the campfire that he and she had done it together before he had left for Ba Sing Sey. Of course Azula could not well enough leave it alone and had since pestered Ty-Lee, harping her for her lapse in judgment.

The trip was meant to unite them, but instead it was separating them even worse, and if what Joshua had told him was true they were halfway until he returned. They were running out of time. He had wanted to speak to them about their problem, but they were so divided at the moment that talking as a group was impossible, let alone discussing a sensitive topic on their approach to stopping Joshua.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the group, watching them as they ate silently, no doubt all wishing that the trip was over. "I think that a trip to the mountain would be great." He said, trying to smile. "Who all wants to come?" No body moved, Katara shuffling back to the pot.

He turned to Toph, who sat on the ground with her arms crossed. "Come on Toph, don't you want to go feel the sights in the mountain?" She snorted in reply, sinking deeper into her pout.

"Sokka won't be there." He continued, making her sit up.

"All right, I'm in." Katara came over and handed Toph another bowl, taking the empty one away. She turned to Zuko.

"I think I'll stay here. I want to talk to my brother." She said, her voice weary.

"I'll stay with Katara." Added Aang, looking into his bowl. Zuko nodded his head.

"Well, as fun as it would be to go with you Zuzu, I think I'll stay in camp, they might need me." Zuko frowned at his sister.

"You don't have a choice. You're coming with." He stated. Azula stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms and leaning back. Zuko shook his head. In the past six months she had tried to escape twenty-three times and instilled six different coups. They had all failed, of course, mainly because of the total lack of support from anybody; apparently nobody wanted her back in charge. He had had her thrown back in prison for a couple of stints, and had even gone so far as to have her lashed with a cane after the last coup, but she always managed to find her way back to the palace, where either Mai, Ty-Lee, or Jack was by her side, keeping watch and trying to rehabilitate her. It seemed to be working, at least a little.

The group finished their meal, handing their bowls back to Katara with a nod of thanks. While the others prepared their packs Zuko went off to find Jack to see if he wanted to come along, but he could not find him anywhere. Coming back to camp he grabbed his own pack and turned to Katara and Aang one last time.

"Sure you guys don't want to come along? It's going to be a good time." He said, trying to sound as positive as possible. Katara shook her head, Aang hesitating for a moment only to follow suit. Zuko sighed.

"Alright. Have a good time." He said, turning and starting off, making his path along the lake towards the mountain.

Azula looked at them for a moment, opening her mouth as if to speak, but then she shut it, thinking better of it. She turned and followed the others, Toph bringing up the rear.

They hiked through the sand at first, keeping next to the lake, the cool mist settling in amongst them and chilling them slightly. The water lapped soothingly at the beach, flowing and ebbing with each little wave.

Along the way they came across Ty-Lee, sitting on a rock next to the lake, her bare feet dipped into the water. Her eyes were red as she looked away, averting her gaze. Zuko came up and asked if she was okay, to which she merely replied with a quick nod. Sighing, Zuko looked back at his sister, motioning with his head towards Ty-Lee. Azula, however, merely crossed her arms and turned away, refusing to apologize.

Shaking his head, he gave Ty-Lee one last reassuring pat on the shoulder then turned around, continuing on in his hike.

The group made their way away from the lake and through the pines, the needles rustling gently in the breeze, their fresh scent wafting up to them. Their footsteps were followed by a slight crunch as they stepped on the greens underfoot.

By the time they reached the base of the mountains the sun was already creeping over it, casting its warm rays out into the forest. It sparkled off of the lake, blinding Zuko as he looked back over at the camp. He could see the little wisps of smoke that indicated their campfire, small dots moving along the shoreline. It looked as if someone was going to go for a swim.

Turning back around, he began the hike up the mountain, Mai coming along beside him. They walked together, the going easy at first but growing increasingly difficult as they got higher. Eventually they were full out climbing, using hands and feet to scale up the rocky wall.

Azula called out from below them. "This is your idea of fun, Zuzu!?" Some loose rocks clattered down below him as his hand slipped. A few of them fell on Azula, making her scowl.

"Actually yes, this is my idea of fun." He replied, a slight smile on his face. His time with his Uncle pursuing the avatar as well as fleeing from Azula had created a greater appreciation for the natural wonders of the world. Though he would not admit it, he sometimes longed for the simpler days of just surviving with his Uncle, at least then he had to only watch out for one psychopath.

They continued up, the wind growing in strength the higher they went. When he looked back down once more he saw the entire of their little valley, the trees spreading further back to the edge of the mountains, which made the bowl that they camped in. The lake dazzled below, shimmering and shifting slightly. It was rather serene, peaceful, like a…

"Zuzu, I'm tired of climbing, why don't we take a break." Zuko frowned, drawn out from his thoughts of serenity.

He looked down at Azula, Toph right behind her. "How about it Toph? Think you could manage something?" He asked. Toph snorted.

She rammed her fist against the wall, a large platform coming out beneath her. "Think I can manage something." She mimicked as she stepped down. Azula climbed down, brushing dirt and grim off of her traveling outfit. Mai jumped, making Zuko's heart leap for a moment before he saw her land safely on the platform next to Toph. As for himself he merely climbed down, taking a seat against the mountainside.

Azula craned her head up, looking towards the top of the mountain. "When are we going to reach the top Zuzu?" She asked. Zuko shrugged his shoulders in response.

"We'll get there when we get there." He said. Azula trained her golden eyes on him, the pupils dilating for a moment. She seem to phase out for a second, her hand twitching, but she regained herself, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You know mother used to say that." She said. Zuko grunted.

"Don't I know it. You never stopped asking." He said. Azula waved him off, walking over to Toph.

"Earthbender, why don't you take us to the top?" She said.

Toph crossed her arms, a smirk on her face. "Where's your sense of adventure princess? I thought you were miss do it yourself." Zuko could not help but crack a grin, chuckling slightly.

"She's not a princess anymore Toph, she was stripped of her standing." Said Mai, looking out over the valley. Azula scowled at Mai, crossing her arms and walking over to the edge of the platform, her head titled down towards the lake.

"Why is she even here Zuko?" Asked Toph, jabbing a thumb behind her at Azula.

Zuko continued to watch his sister, seeing if she would move. "This is a trip of family and friends. Why wouldn't she be here?" Azula remained motionless, continuing to look down below her. Toph grunted.

"Well, I can guess which one she is." Said the earthbender, reaching a hand down and itching her rump. Zuko tried to not laugh at the sight, glad to see Toph finally starting to settle down a little.

After a few more minutes of idle chatter the group decided to go on, turning back to the mountain and resuming their climb. The going was arduous, and twice Zuko slipped. Luckily, Toph was ready, using her Earthbending to secure him to the mountainside.

"Geesh Zuko, I thought you were good at this stuff." Said Toph after the second slip. Zuko grunted, securing his footing once more.

"I was just testing to make sure you were paying attention." He said, hauling himself up. Toph actually laughed, a reassuring sound.

Eventually Zuko reached the top, hauling himself up to a flatter area, a little mound rising up further away. He turned around and offered his hand to Mai, who looked at for a moment then took it. He helped her up, receiving a quick kiss on the cheek for his chivalry. He turned back down to help Azula up, but she smacked his hand away in disgust, making her own way up. Toph was the last one, accepting his hand just for the thought of the action.

Once they were all at the top they turned and looked out, marveling at the gorgeous sight of the rich valley beneath them. The entire land was undisturbed, void of any human activity aside from the splashing by camp. It was truly beautiful.

Mai's hand dropped down and took his, her eyes wide as she looked out over the scene. "How did Aang find this place?" She asked. Zuko shook his head.

"He said that he was flying past one time and noticed the lake." Mai continued to look out over the lake.

"Well, I'm glad he found it." She said, turning and brushing her lips against his. Zuko turned to her in an embrace, letting his lips meet hers. He pressed against her tight, the warmth of her lips merging with his own. They were disrupted by a shaking beneath their feet as thunder clapped in their ears. Zuko whirled to see Azula, her fingers jabbed up at the sky, smoke rising up as the last of her lightning dissipated.

He frowned.

"Ohh, sorry Zuzu, were you having a moment?" Said his sister, feigning remorse. "I just wanted to let the others know we had made it up here safe and sound." She continued, smirking. A moment later she sank into the ground with a cry, her waist being caught by the stone. She struggled to move, pushing against the ground.

"Whoops." Said Toph, standing behind them. "Were you having a moment? Sorry, I should have let you gloat a bit more." She said, coming up alongside Mai and Zuko. They all shared a short laugh, Azula giving them the best scowl she could muster.

"Alright, you've had your fun. No get me out of here!" She said, slamming her palm against the ground for emphasis. Toph turned to Zuko.

"I don't know Fire-Lord, she is your prisoner. Shall I remove her?"

Zuko began to stroke his chin, pretending to ponder the idea. "I don't rightly know. She does seem to be a lot calmer down there." He said, watching as flames began to play at his sister's fingertips. He turned to Mai.

"What do you think?" Mai shrugged her shoulders.

"I think that it's a safe place to keep her."

Azula growled at them. "Zuko, get me out of here, now!" Zuko pretended to be shocked.

"Me, help you? But that wouldn't do. Azula doesn't need help from anyone, let alone her big brother." He said.

"Fine, you know what, you're right. You, earthbender, get me out of here." Toph ignored her, picking her nose instead.

"Earthbender!" Barked Azula. Zuko chuckled.

"You know Azula, she has a name." Azula groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Toph, would you please aid me in getting out of here?" She asked, false sincerity playing at the lilt of her voice. Toph stirred, turning to Azula.

"What? Ohh, you want help?" She said, walking over to Azula. She grabbed the princess by the hair, stomping on the ground and pulling her out.

"There you go kid." Said Toph, walking back over to Zuko. Azula stood up, brushing herself off with an incredulous look.

"Really funny, Zuzu, really funny." Azula crossed her arms, looking out over the valley.

"You know, earthbender, you really are missing out on some marvelous sights. I almost feel bad for you." She said, trying to irk the girl. Toph laughed in response.

"You feel bad for me? You guys are the one missing out on the beautiful sights." She said. Zuko turned to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Toph tapped the ground with her feet.

"This mountain is full of winding tunnels, crossing and flowing through each other. It's almost like a river. There's even crystals down there, they're vibrating. I've never felt anything like it" Azula turned back around, looking at Toph.

"Vibrating crystals, hmm? Do you mind leading us down there?"

* * *

Sokka swam in the lake, his limber form cutting through the water with the natural athleticism that was granted him. His sleek muscles shimmered in the water, cycling below and above the water. A few times he dove down beneath, swimming as far below as he could in the deep lake, coming back up to shake his head free of the water. He ran a hand over his nose, sniffling softly, happy that the water masked his tears.

What the heck had he been doing? His whole world was upside down, set to burn to the ground and he was just about to light it. He had ruined almost everything in his personal life over the past six months; his friendships, his credibility, and even his own self-esteem. No longer did he suffer bouts of depression. Not saying that he didn't have depression, but rather that a bout would constitute an end to the feeling for a time. Now he merely felt a constant hollowness plaguing him, making hatred come forth from him in every action. He hated the world, he hated all the people in it, and above all he hated himself.

His diplomatic career at Ba Sing Sey thus far was the stuff of legend. In a whirlwind he had managed to establish good repute with the Earth-King and Zuko, allowing the nations to discuss their plans to settle the flaring tempers. He had also managed to negotiate trading agreements between the Northern and Southern Watertribes as well as the Earth-King. At the moment he was waiting for Zuko to muster the necessary approval in his court to push the agreement through the Fire-Nation, but it was slow going with all the old hostilities.

And as for the Harmony Restoration Movement, well, it was a giant success. He personally had established the system and means by which the Fire-Nation colonist were transported back as well as a reimbursement system that paid them for any values or holdings they were losing with the move. He was extremely popular, extremely influential, and the talk of any town he entered. However, he was always careful not to stay too long, lest they discover his less amiable qualities.

Going for another dive, Sokka went deep, gazing around at the dark blue water around him. He reached for the bottom, his lungs burning as he pushed himself lower and lower. Eventually he brushed the ground, the cold silt resting on the mud slimy against his bare fingers. He lingered for a moment, his body writhing at the lack of oxygen, but his mind peaceful. Pain was one of the few things that cleared his thoughts; it allowed him to think once more like he used to, cutting through all the garbage that lay about in his head. It was nice, calming. He wished that he could stay down at the bottom of the lake forever, just resting in the waters bosom, safe from his mistakes and faults, but the pain in his lungs eventually forced him up. He pushed off, shooting up through the water and back to the surface, gasping for air as he broke through.

He looked back over to shore, noticing that the camp was deserted for the moment. Hi stomach growled at him, demanding food.

"Alright, alright. I'll sneak in and grab something real quick, then I'm back out here." He said, swimming off to shore. He got out of the water, his legs a bit shaky as he stepped back on solid land. He walked over to some of the supplies, rooting through them and grabbing some nuts and seal-jerky. Munching on them, he went over to a log by the lake, sitting down with a sigh. He looked out over the calm waters, wishing that his mind reflected the same state.

"Sokka?" He turned around to see Aang and Katara coming back from the woods, their arms loaded with branches and twigs. A flash of red crossed his vision.

He turned back around, gnawing on his food. "What the hell do you want?" He said around a mouthful of nuts. He heard some hushed tones, then his sister came over to him, Aang departing somewhere else. She set her bundle of wood down by the dead fire, sitting by Sokka.

"Can we talk?" She asked, concern filling her voice. Sokka grunted.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" He said, taking another bite from his seal-jerky. Katara shifted, rubbing her hands on her knees.

"Look, I know that it hasn't been easy since Suki's passed on, but I'm really getting worried about you." She started. Sokka stood up, rolling his eyes.

"Again, sis, with the whole nurturing thing! Did you ever think about the fact that I'm the older brother? That I'm supposed to be looking out for you, not the other way around!"

"Sokka, I know you're upset, but sometimes the little sibling is supposed to help out the older one." She said, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

He looked at her, her soft features breaking through to him for a moment, but the red returned, stronger than before. "No, you've always tried to look after me. You won't let me do anything for you because I'm not bender." He said, crossing his arms.

"That's not true Sokka." Replied his sister. "You saved me from the Earth-Kingdom prison, remember?" Sokka shook his head.

"I remember that you almost killed me before it all happened. And that when I finally did get you there wasn't so much as a thank you for it." Katara stood up, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"That's not fair Sokka! I was appreciative!"

Sokka grunted. "Ohh ya? Then why didn't you ever say as much?" Katara looked at him, trying to find the right response.

"I was busy healing you, and Jack." She said. "I guess I was just too consumed with saving your life to say thanks." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Ohh, look, let's turn this back to you! Never mind that I saved you from torture and death from Azula, how about we talk about how you healed me after crushing my ribs!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"And ohh, how sorry you were! You sure did a great job expressing it!" Katara threw up her hands, turning and marching away with a suppressed scream. She turned back around, taking in a deep breath.

"Sokka, I don't want to fight you." She started.

Sokka went ahead and stopped her right there, not in the mood to listen to one of her lectures. "Look sis, I'm just going to let you go here because you're my kin and all. But I'm sick and tired of you trying to run my life. Do it again and you'll regret it." He said, shoving a finger in her face. Katara shook with rage, watching him as he stared her down.

"Understand?" He demanded. Tears started dripping down his sister's face as she fought with her struggling emotions. She slowly nodded her head, keeping her mouth shut.

Sokka lowered his hand. "Good. Now go be a good woman and prepare something to eat." He said, turning and throwing his food on the ground. He walked back out into the water, diving in and swimming off away from shore.

Once he was back in the middle of the lake he turned around, looking at Katara as she stared out after him, her arms crossed. He could not tell from this distance, but he was fairly certain that she was crying. He shook his head as he calmed down once more.

Great, just add her to the list of people that he disappointed or hurt. It was just getting larger and larger, wasn't it? First Toph, then Ty-Lee, then thirty or so different girls in the Earth-Kingdom, Aang, Jack, Zuko, and now his sister. Sure sounded like a great list, maybe he could expand it a bit more and include his father, his mother, and his two dead girlfriends. Maybe he could meet their spirits and shame them somehow, that would be just great.

Sokka shook his head, turning over to his back and letting the water carry him. He floated for a while, trying to forget all of his troubles. After a time, however, something began to nag at him. In the pit of his stomach he felt a pull, somewhere over by the mountains. He turned and looked at them, the strange sensation growing.

He looked at the grey stone, a queer feeling telling him of nearby danger. It felt similar to that feeling of dread he had when climbing out of the tunnel. There was something over there, something he needed to see, something dangerous.

Drawn to it with some unnatural urge, he swam over to the edge of the lake, drying off and grabbing his gear, intending to march straight over to the source and discover what was going on. Right as he was slipping on his boots Katara showed up once more.

She stood at the opening of his tent, her hands clutched together. "Sokka." She said softly. "Can we talk, please?" He froze, his left boot in his hand. A patch of red tried to cross his vision, but the sincerity and pain that he heard in his sister's voice drove it off. He remained himself, for the moment.

"Ya, come on in." He said, slipping his other boot on. He turned to her, the two sitting down cross-legged on his sleeping mat.

"I see you still haven't washed your funky smelling sleeping mat." Said Katara, offering a slight chuckle. Sokka returned it with a soft smile.

"Ya, well, it reminds me of some good times." He said, running his hand along the filthy mat. Katara took in a deep breath, looking down at the ground.

"Sokka, I'm scared for you." She said simply, her voice choking with emotion. Sokka looked at her in surprise.

"Scared?" He said. Katara nodded her head.

"Ever since you came out of that cave you haven't been the same. You different, more bitter, less caring. You don't get along with anyone anymore and you don't make any jokes. I'm worried." Sokka could feel something crawling up his spine. A wave of red overtook his vision, but he forced it back down, suppressing the rising rage.

He looked at his sister, at her pained face. He could tell that he had hurt her deeply not only with what he said but also with what he had done. "Katara, I…" He cut off, not knowing what to say.

"Sokka, you're not you!" Cried his sister, standing up. "Sleeping around? Swearing, drinking, when has that ever been you? When have you ever let yourself fall to such a state?" Sokka could feel something crawl up into his head, trying to force the rage on him, but he battled it off.

"Katara, I… I just don't know." He said, the confusion making him panic.

Katara leaned towards him. "What is it? Why are you doing all these things? Let me help you, just tell me what it is!"

Sokka shook his head, the confusion clouding his mind. "I…I don't know." What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way?

"Is it me?" Asked Katara.

"No, it's not you." He replied, standing up and pushing his way out of the tent. He needed fresh air. His sister followed him.

"Then what Sokka, tell me!" Sokka began to breathe heavily, his chest rising and falling as emotions swirled in his chest. His hands began to shake by his side.

"Was it Suki?" Asked Katara. Sokka shook his head.

"No!"

"Aang, Jack, Zuko?"

"No, no, no!"

"Then who? Dad? Mom?" Sokka began to shake, his vision turning crimson. He tried to fight it off as best he could, to suppress the inner rage, but it was becoming too much for him.

"No, it wasn't them." He managed, his breath ragged. He looked at Katara, trying to remain calm.

She came up to him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Was it Toph?" She asked softly, her big blue eyes turning blood red in his sight. He snapped, the name bringing up within him such ambivalence that he struck his sister with the back of his hand, sending her to the ground.

"Don't say that name!" He yelled, pointing a finger at his sister. "Don't you ever say that mutt's name in my presence again! I should have left her to die in that damned tunnel six months ago!" He yelled. Katara picked herself up out of the sand, her face burning bright red.

"Sokka! What in the world is wrong with you? How in the world can you say that about Toph?!" Demanded his sister. Sokka took another swing at her, missing as Katara ducked underneath it and got behind him, pushing him.

"Sokka, cool it!" She yelled, water whipping out into her hands. Sokka whirled on her, spit coming out of his mouth as he breathed.

"Dammit, you going to try and kill me again, huh sis?" He said, reaching his hand down and pulling out his boomerang. Katara shot a whip of water at his hand, but he leapt over it, throwing his boomerang at his sister.

Katara rolled beneath the boomerang as it cut through the air above her head, getting back to her feet and shooting a column of water at her brother. Sokka, weaponless, held out his hands and braced for impact.

As the water crashed into him he whirled his hands around, spinning and thrusting them back out at his sister. The water followed the path of his hands and came crashing into Katara, knocking her back with her wide eyes and sending her flying into the lake where she landed with a great splash.

Sokka stood for a moment, stunned. He looked down at his hands, not a drop of water on them. Katara drug herself from the lake, bending the water off of herself, looking at her brother with a bewildered expression. Sokka looked up, utterly confused.

"What the hell?!" He stared at his hands, then back up at Katara.

She stood there, shocked. "Sokka, what happened?" He shook his head slowly, panic welling up inside his chest. What was happening to him?

Katara took a step towards him, but he turned and ran, sprinting away from her into the forest. She gave chase, calling after him, but his long legs easily outpaced her and soon he was far away from her.

He kept moving, running on and on, crashing through the forest. He stumbled through underbrush, breaking branches and trampling through just about anything that got in his way. He was hyperventilating, and he knew it, his actions becoming more and more panicked. Eventually he stumbled and fell, landing in a pile of needles and pinecones. He tried to move forward further, but all he could manage was rolling over to his back as he gasped for air. He looked up into the blue sky, lifting his hands before them, watching as they shook in his sight. What had happened!?

Sokka regained control of himself, calming his palpitating heart and sitting up. He could feel himself on the verge of tears, the confusion upsetting him so. How had that happened? He wasn't a bender! Never was, never would be. Then how in the world had he shot that water back at his sister? Maybe he was just hallucinating or something. Ya, that was it. Katara had actually smashed him against a tree or something and now he was out cold. She was probably healing him right now, he'd wake up in a bit with a blinding headache and a pain in his chest but he'd be fine.

He looked around, expecting the forest around him to crumble as he realized his folly, but it did not move, save to shift with the breeze. A small furry creature rushed through the underbrush, stopping before him and wrinkling its nose. It bared its fangs at him then dashed off back the way it came. Apparently animals didn't like him either.

Sokka snorted, regaining his composure. Alright, what exactly had happened back there? He and Katara were talking, then they were fighting, and then he was bending. Was that possible?

He shook his head. No, it couldn't be. There was no way for someone without bending to acquire bending, it was that simple. However, his senses were telling him differently. He could feel the water around him, the particles rushing through the trees and resting in the needles. It was in the air, in the ground, all around him.

Reaching out a hand, he thought of taking a ball of water in his grasp, the water accumulating in his palm a moment later. He leapt back with a cry, letting the water fall to the ground where it splashed into the dirt.

He chuckled to himself, wiping his hand on his pant leg. "Okay, okay, Sokka, don't panic. Some water just fell from one of the tress, that's all." He said, looking up at the pines above him. He marched further off, coming to a little spring. Taking in a deep breath, he thought about pulling the water, making it swirl around him in a vortex of sorts. With a fluid movement he made the motion, a column of crystal clear water following. It moved about with his hands, spiraling around his body and arching over his head. He breathed onto it, freezing it into an arch above him.

"What in the world?" He said to himself, running a hand along the frozen liquid. He blew on it again, and it came crashing down to the ground, splashing him. He groaned as it soaked him, annoyed that he hadn't thought about that. Suddenly it struck him to just bend it off. Flicking his wrists forward, he shot the water off, the water particles becoming shards of ice and imbedding themselves into the trees around him.

He whistled. "Wow, that looks dangerous. I need to be more careful with this." He said, looking down at his hands. It was strange, this new power that coursed through him. He felt the strength to do many things, to be someone great. But there was something else about it, something, unnatural. For some reason it reminded him of death. He needed to get rid of this, it wasn't his to keep.

"But why should I get rid of this?" He asked himself. Why indeed? Everyone else could bend. And now that he could bend too, wouldn't that make things more even? No longer would he have to rely on others for help. He wouldn't have to just make plans for others to execute, he could do them himself. And as for his sister, well, she wouldn't dare boss him around now that he could bend. He'd be so good that even Aang wouldn't want to mess with him.

"Sokka, master waterbender. That's got a nice ring." He said. There was something else, something tugging inside of him, pulling him to the mountains in the east. Turning towards them, he clenched his fists. There was something over there, something dangerous, he just knew it. He was going to go after it, and with his newfound power, he was fairly certain he could handle anything that came at him. Forget boomerang guy, he was going to be a bender.

* * *

"What are they doing?"

"Gosh! Do you ever shut up!? They're doing nothing. Five minutes ago, when you asked me, they were doing nothing! Five minutes later when they're still doing nothing and you ask, I'll tell you they're doing nothing!" The man, or boy, as he seemed between ages, sighed, shaking his head and placing a spyglass back to his eye.

"Why do you think they're doing nothing?" Asked his companion. The man groaned, turning around to look at the sixteen year old.

"Lee, just shut up, would you? Please?" The boy named Lee frowned, his brown hair blowing back in the wind to reveal a blue arrow on his forehead.

"But Sangee." The man raised his hand, dark blue runes and spirals tattooed over his fingers.

"Lee, what did I tell you about calling me that?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sangee, we've been sitting up here for three days! Why can't we just go down and take them out? It's so boring up here." The man shook his head.

"Lee, you've got to be more patient." He started, but the boy cut him off.

"But we can take them now! Let's just sneak down there then batta-bing, batta-boom, they're knocked out and everything's all good!" The man called Sangee stood up, brushing the dirt off of his grey cloak.

"Lee, you know why we can't go down there right now. We need to wait a bit longer." The younger man groaned.

"Sangee, come on! Why do we have to listen to Joshua? He just wants them out of the way. If we capture them all right now, wouldn't that take them out of the way?" Sangee shook his head, tucking the spyglass into one of his sleeves.

He raised his hand at Lee, holding up a single finger. "First off, we were ordered to wait until the fourth night, which is tonight, and then slip this in their meal." He said, holding up a vial of clear liquid.

"Second." Continue Sangee, holding up a second finger. "If we were to go down there now there's no saying that we would be able to take them out. They're all powerful benders and it's only the two of us." Lee wobbled his head.

"Come on bro, you're like the biggest, baddest, bender ever." Said the younger man, punching Sangee on the arm.

Sangee grinned. "That may be true, but that still does not negate the fact that we were ordered to wait and not engage until after we slip this into their meal. And even after that we only grab the girl, no one else." Lee looked past his brother and out into the valley.

"Which girl was that again?" Asked the younger boy. Sangee turned around, taking the spyglass out once more and looking through it.

"The one with raven black hair and golden eyes."

"Ohh ya! Joshua said that we'd recognize her by the condescending attitude that rolls off of her." Sangee nodded his head.

"Yup, that would be it." The two settled in once more, staring out over the valley. Sangee stared at the commotion in the camp, watching as a fight broke out between two people. One of them was tossed out and into the lake, the other standing and staring at his hands. A man, clothed in blue and white. He could feel his heart leap. Was that the non-bender? What was he doing here?!

Sangee stood up, leaning further to try and make out the figure, pressing the spyglass firmly against his eye. After a few more moments he lowered it.

"San-Lee, come here." He called. The younger boy groaned, rolling over and walking over to him.

"What's up bro?" Asked San-Lee. Sangee handed his brother the eyeglass.

He pointed out over to the camp. "That one there, isn't that the man from the cave?" San-Lee put the glass to his eye, sitting still. After a while of him not saying anything Sangee started getting impatient.

"Well?" He demanded, waiting for his little brother's response.

San-Lee nodded his head. "Ohh ya, definitely. That guy totally looks like the one we threw in that tunnel. Uhuh, no doubt about it."

"You don't see him do you?"

San-Lee smiled, chuckling slightly. "I really don't know how to use one of these." Said the little brother. "I honestly don't know what I'm looking at right now." Sangee smacked himself.

"You're kidding me! It's just point and look! How can you mess that up?" His little brother turned to him.

"Well sorry, but I didn't get to practice with it for the past three days."

"It's point and look!" Yelled back Sangee. "Just point it at the camp and look through it!" San-Lee turned back around muttering and putting the spyglass to his eye once more.

"You know San-Jin, you promised mother you wouldn't yell at me so much." Griped the little brother. San-Jin rolled his eyes.

"And you promised mother that you wouldn't be so annoying." He retorted. "It's nice to know that we both broke our deathbed promises." San-Lee did not reply, staring through the spyglass in cold silence. After a while his face lit up.

"Wow." Said the boy, whistling a beautiful note. San-Jin stepped up.

"Do you see him? Is it him?" He asked. The little brother shook his head.

"No, but man is she pretty! I didn't think I liked girls, but I might just change my mind now." San-Jin snatched the spyglass from his brother.

He raised it up to his eye. "What are you talking about?" He snapped, scanning the area. He came across a girl in a pink outfit, standing in camp, her brown hair braided down her back. Looking around, he tried to find the man he had spotted earlier, but he was gone. He lowered the spyglass slowly, turning to his younger brother.

"You've got to be kidding me." San-Lee offered him a coy smile.

"She's cute, right?" San-Jin smacked his brother upside the head.

"You were supposed to see whether or not that guy was the one from the cave! He's not supposed to be here!" San-Lee shrugged.

"Not my fault he walked away before I could find him."

"If you had just looked at the camp in the first place." Replied San-Jin.

"Coulda shoulda woulda, it's all said and done now. Can't do anything about it. Do you think it was the guy from the cave?" San-Jin shook his head.

"I don't know, I didn't get to see his face." He replied. San-Lee sucked at his cheek for a moment.

"Perhaps we should ask Xian whether or not the guy's where he's supposed to be." San-Jin nodded his head. Once in a while his brother pulled through.

"Good idea, send out a messenger hawk and ask." He said, settling himself back down on the mountain, scanning the land for any sign of the mystery man. He heard San-Lee moving about behind him, the screech of a hawk echoing around them a little while later. The boy came back over, sitting down behind him, crossing his legs.

"So." Started San-Lee, a smile in his voice. "What are they doing?"


	2. Open System Closed System

**Chapter XII**

By the time that they had finally reached camp night had fallen. They had spent the rest of the day exploring the caverns inside the mountain, the shining crystals radiating in different hues, vibrating slightly. They had eaten in a wide cavern with blue and silver crystals, munching and talking excitedly about what these crystals were and where they had come from. Azula had been the only one to remain silent, an inquisitive look across her face the entire time. Whenever he had asked her what it was she found so interesting she remained silent, so he finally gave up. Now, back at camp, their adventurous afternoon continued with a new development.

"He did what?!" Exclaimed Zuko, not believing his ears. Katara stood before them, dinner brewing over the campfire a little further behind them.

"I told you; he bent the water back at me!" She said. "We had gotten into a fight, then he pulled his boomerang on me. I was trying to restrain him, but when I shot the column of water at him he bent it and threw it back at me, knocking me into the lake." Zuko shook his head. There was no way.

"You had to be mistaken Katara." Said Mai. Toph merely snorted.

"Great, that's just what he needs at the moment. Being able to bend." Zuko looked around the camp, noticing Jack and Ty-Lee talking over by the lake. Aang was over with Appa, laughing and doing some weird airbending trick. Sokka was nowhere in sight.

He turned back to Katara, looking at her sincere expression. "If he did bend, then where is he? I'd like to see this." He said. Katara's eyes fell, putting her hands together.

"He ran off." She said. Toph grunted.

"Ain't that convenient?" Said the grouchy earthbender. "You know I bet you're making this up just because he beat you with his boomerang. Again!" Katara scowled at her.

"He didn't beat me with his boomerang, Toph! I have it right here." She said, shoving it in Toph's face. Toph smacked it away, pushing Katara back with her palm.

"Watch it Sugar-Queen." Katara's face turned bright red, her mouth flying up for a response.

Zuko took the opportunity to step in between the two. "Knock it off, both of you!" He barked. "Toph, why don't you go see what Jack and Ty-Lee are doing, hmm?" Toph blew some black hair away from her eyes, storming off through the sand and over to where the others were at. Katara watched her as she went, sticking her tongue out.

"Katara." Said Zuko. She turned back to him.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Mai and Azula stood by his side, watching him. He could feel their eyes burning into his back, making him uncomfortable. He tried to talk to Katara, but he just felt too uneasy.

He turned around, looking at them. "Uhh, can you girls leave us alone?" He asked. Azula shrugged her shoulders, walking away towards the lake, whistling, her hands behind her back. Mai grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, turning and walking off after Azula.

Zuko turned back around to Katara, motioning ahead of them towards the campfire. "Shall we?" He asked. Katara nodded.

They walked over to the fire, the soup boiling in the pot. A sweet, meaty, aroma rose up to greet him, making his stomach growl. Somewhere off in the forest a twig snapped, night creatures crawling about.

Katara picked up a spoon, mixing the boiling ingredients. "I'm not lying." She started. "He really did bend at me. Don't bother asking me how." She said, catching him before he could ask. "But he did. Got a couple of bruises to prove it."

Zuko walked over, leaning over the pot and taking in a deep breath. "Alright, he bent at you. Why were you fighting in the first place?" He asked. Katara began taking out bowls, ladling the soup in. She handed one of them to Zuko.

"I wanted to talk to him about all the stuff he's gotten into in Ba Sin Sey." She said. "I'm worried about him." Zuko sat down cross-legged in the dirt, holding his bowl and blowing on it. He waited until Katara walked off and handed out the rest of the bowls, sipping at the sweet brew until she came beside him.

"It's a bit sweet." She said after she had tried it. "I don't remember adding this much sugar-cane." Zuko took another sip, his fingertips beginning to buzz.

"I think it's fine." He said, the tingling sensation spreading to his feet. "Now tell me, what has Sokka been getting up to these past few months?" Katara sighed, setting her glass bowl down in the dirt.

"What hasn't he done?" She began. "I can't tell you how many different women he's been with. He gets drunk every night, and then he swears at me and Aang whenever we come over for a visit." Zuko sighed, closing his eyes.

"I had heard rumors from my advisors, but I always thought they were just slander against him. He's not exactly popular in my court." He said. It was hard for his nobles to accept a water-tribe emissary, especially one so young. However, Sokka was so fluent in tongue and confident in his plans that he won many over, though there was still a contingent that held out against him. Zuko had always hoped that the rumors were just grumblings from the holdouts. Apparently not.

"When did this start?" He asked. Katara shook her head, sipping at her bowl of soup.

"I don't know. Toph was the one with him when they went on their climb, and he won't talk about his time in the tunnel, so I don't even know what's causing it!" She said, her voice filled with emotion. "I don't know whether it's Suki's death, or the tunnel, or something totally different! And since he won't talk, and Toph won't talk, I can't figure anything out! And he just keeps getting worse." Katara brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them. She stared into the fire, her eyes reflecting the crackling tongues.

Zuko set his blue bowl down, stretching his legs out. "Toph and he had a falling out of sorts, but she won't tell me. Do you have any idea what happened?" He asked. Katara shook her head, her brown hair sitting on her shoulders.

"All I know is that the day he woke up he demanded that Aang take him to Ba Sin Sey. I just thought that he wanted to dive into his work to forget Suki, but as he started all his partying and sleeping around I began to worry more. Now I'm starting to think he might have gone over to Ba Sin Sey too get away from Toph." Finished Katara. Zuko looked back over at the lake, its black waves lapping against the shore. The others sat chatting, Jack falling over and the others all laughing. He turned back to Katara.

"Where is he now?" Katara shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He ran off into the forest and hasn't come back since."

"Didn't you look for him?" Katara nodded her head.

"I searched through the forest, but I couldn't find him. And after Aang found out what he did to me he refused to take Appa up to search for him." Zuko shook his head.

"So he's been gone all afternoon?"

"Yup." Zuko stood up.

"We have to go find him. We can't leave him out there."

"Why not?"

Zuko whirled around seeing Toph walking up to them with her green bowl in hand. She tossed it down in the sand. "If that jerk wants to go running around in the woods why should we care? Leave him." She said, turning and walking away.

Katara looked at Zuko. "We need her to talk." She whispered. Zuko nodded his head.

He looked after Toph, summoning the courage to speak up.

"Toph!" He called. The girl stopped, turning her head ever so slightly.

"Ya?" Zuko walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't snap at him.

"Can you come here, for a moment?" He asked. Toph turned to him, crossing her arms, a scowl sitting across her face.

"What do you want?" Zuko returned the scowl, refusing to budge.

"We need you to tell us what happened between you and Sokka." He said. Katara came up beside him, standing firm.

"What business is it of yours, huh, Sparky? What happened between me and that dirtbag should stay that way." She said. Zuko continued to stare at her.

"Toph, we need to know." Toph turned her head, a tear trailing down her cheek. She looked down, letting her hair cover her face.

She started, her tone low and soft. "Remember that time when you took me to Gaoling, to visit my parents? And you told me to keep holding onto that hope because someday it might come true?" Zuko nodded his head, the uncomfortable memory playing in his head.

"Well, I kept it, at least for a while longer. And for a moment, for one sweet moment, I thought it was going to be fulfilled." She said, her voice pained. Zuko stood still, the tears in her voice stabbing him in the heart.

"But then we were awakened, and the dream ended." She said, running the back of her hand over her nose.

"So, in answer to your question, no. Do I want to dredge up my single most painful time in my life just so you can try and fix that meathead? No, absolutely not. If you want to know what happened, go find that scumbag, make him tell you, because I'm sure as hell aren't." Toph finished her speech with a spit, turning and walking away back to the edge of the lake.

Zuko and Katara watched the little earthbender march back to the water where she sat down, away from the others. Zuko could feel his throat choking as he thought of Toph's heartbreak, and the role that he had played in it. Had he known what was in store for his little friend he would have never encouraged her to keep thinking that she could be with Sokka. He had never imagined though that Sokka would turn like this, so impatient and rude. He had genuinely thought that Toph had stood a chance. Apparently he had been wrong.

"Well, that was useless." Said Katara, turning back around. Zuko turned and followed her, walking over to the fire.

He stared at it for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Where do you think he got off to?" He asked. Katara shrugged her shoulders, yawning.

"I don't know. He just ran into the forest, away from me. Just like he's been doing to everyone lately." She said, rubbing her arm. "I don't think I'll ever get him back."

Zuko looked at the waterbender, pity welling up inside of him. He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get him back." He said, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't you get some rest? We'll look for him in the morning. There's nothing we can do right now." Katara nodded her head, her eyes weary. She trudged off to her tent, leaving Zuko to yawn at the fire. A wave of sleep began to overtake him, the tingling feeling spreading throughout his whole body.

Looking out at the others he noticed that Jack and Azula were asleep, Azula's head tucked on Jack's shoulder, his head laying against hers. Mai was stumbling off to her tent, Ty-Lee already sprawled out asleep on the sand.

He blinked, his vision blurring. It looked like Toph had fallen asleep as well, her form rising and falling steadily on the beach. Even Aang was asleep, lying down on Appa's tale, a boyish grin on his face.

Zuko shook his head, trying to make sense of everything. He held out his hands, staring at his wobbling fingers. Something was wrong.

The thought sent a wave of adrenaline through his system. Someone had done something to them, they shouldn't be sleeping now, it was barely dark!

He began to fight off the drowsiness, stumbling over towards the lake, its black waters lapping up against the shore, sinister and lurking. He stopped a moment, the water terrifying him. It did not look natural.

He shook himself, stumbling forward. He had to get himself wet, he needed to keep himself awake.

Mai collapsed over to his left, passed out from whatever it was that was taking hold of them. He tried to speak, to call out to the others, but his tongue slurred in his mouth, making strange gurgling noises. His foot slipped on a pebble, sending him sprawling into the sand. His eyes began to cross, his whole sight blurring. The last thing playing through his head was the thought that Joshua was somehow behind this. Then he passed out.

* * *

Sokka stumbled through the brush, pushing his way past the branches. He stumbled over a rock, falling flat on the ground, his right hand trapped against his side. He grunted, pushing himself up with his left hand, tripping once more as he got too his feet.

Taking a second, he breathed in deep, trying to steady his breath. He pulled his right hand from his jacket, looking at the crimson that stained it. Blood dripped from his fingertips, fresh and warm.

Looking down he winced, a large gash in his side, the flesh torn away. It wasn't too bad, but he had had it for so long now that the blood-loss was getting to him. He needed to patch it up, and quick.

He forced himself to his feet once more, marching on through the forest. The morning air stung his lungs with every breath, the darkness slowly fading to the milky light of dawn. By the time he reached the lake the sun was cresting the mountains, its yellow rays sparkling against the black waters.

Sokka fell once more, landing on his shoulder in the sand. He worked his way to the water, coming into it and sitting himself up on his knees. Reaching down a hand he called the water to him, the liquid turning pitch black as he thought of healing himself. It swirled with yellow energy, menacing and sinister. Was that how it was supposed to look like?

The dark nature of the water made him second guess himself, thinking perhaps that he was calling an infectious bending of sorts instead of a healing one. A sharp pain in his side made him wince, his vision blurring a second. He had to try.

Placing his hand on his side, he thought about happy things, pleasant healing images. Puppies, meat, his boomerang. However, when he placed his palm to his side a sharp stab of pain began searing into his flesh, the positive thoughts doing nothing. He cried out in pain, gritting his teeth and yanking his hand away, flinging the water back into the lake. It turned into ice shards, cutting through the water and melting inside the lakes depths.

He sat back on his haunches, taking in a few deep breaths and calming himself. Appa had supplies, bandages and things of the sort, he could just go over and grab those, use them to patch himself up.

Turning around, he was just about to stumble off to Appa, when suddenly he realized that he wasn't alone. Toph stood in front of him, staring at him, her hair dripping. Apparently she had just woken up and dunked her head, probably to get rid of the drowsiness.

Sokka smiled, happy to see his little friend. Things had been pretty rough between them recently, mostly because of him. Alright, all because of him, but at the moment he really wanted to make up for it.

He watched her as she took a step closer, her eyes staring into his. "Hey Toph." He managed, panting. She didn't react, which he didn't know to take as a good or bad sign.

"How you doing?" He asked. Toph reached out a hand, running her wet fingers along the curves of his grimy face. Suddenly she stepped back, blinking.

"Sokka?" She said, her voice uncertain. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, ya, I think so?" He said, hoping that he still looked like himself. Then he realized that he was talking to Toph, it wouldn't matter.

The girl continued to stare at him, blinking. After a few more moments the earthbender threw her hands down by her side, clenched in fists. She opened her mouth, letting out a high pitched wail that sent him sprawling back on the ground. Birds flew away from their perch as Toph screamed up into the sky, awakening everyone from their slumber.

Sokka watched as they all stumbled towards them, blinking. They all kinda looked like they had hangovers.

Toph continued to scream in front of him, her cheeks turning red, her eyes shut tight. She just kept on screaming, eventually coming to the point that Sokka thought she was going to pass out, but she stopped, gasping for air. She looked at him, blinking, then turned around, running off.

Sokka watched as everyone gathered around Toph, bombarding the girl with questions. Eventually Katara noticed that he was sitting over in the sand, and she peeled off, running up to him and sliding on her knees.

"Sokka, are you okay?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. Sokka smiled, giving her a reassuring grin.

"Fine sis, just a bit banged up. Think you can take a look?" He asked. Katara looked at his side, noticing the red stain on his jacket. Her eyes widened, a hand brushing up against the wet blood.

"Take off your jacket." She ordered.

Sokka obliged, taking off his jacket with a wince, letting Katara poke around at his wound. She ran a hand over it, feeling the tears in his flesh, the blood trickling out and down her hands. She pulled back, reaching her hands towards the river.

"Don't worry big brother, I'll have you fixed up in no time." She said. Sokka watched his sister as she waited a moment, her hand outstretched. A frown crossed her face, her head turning to the lake and staring at the water as it lapped against the shore.

Sokka watched as she jabbed her hand out again, using both of them. "Something up?" He asked, the pain in his side making him wince. Katara shook her head, laughing nervously.

"No, nothing's wrong." She said, gritting her teeth and sticking her hand out again. She swore.

"There must be something up with the lake water." She said. Sokka reached out his hand, willing the water to his hand. It swirled up, turning black in his palm.

"Nothing's wrong with it." He said, flicking the water out of his grasp and back into the lake. Katara shook her head, a scowl on her face.

"Well, I don't know. Apparently my body doesn't feel like bending at the moment." She said, flipping the lid off if her water skin. She brushed her fingers against the mouth of the skin, drawing her fingers up to bend the water out. It didn't move.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Having trouble sis?" Katara shook her head, trying again.

"I'm not having trouble! The water's just being stubborn." She muttered, turning the skin upside down and pouring the water into her hands. It slipped through her fingers, spilling into the sand. Katara swore again.

"What in the world! Why can't I bend?" Zuko walked up to them, looking back to where the others stood.

"Katara, there's something you need to take a look at. It's Toph." Started Zuko. Katara shook her head.

"Can't you see I'm trying to heal my brother right now?" She said, jabbing a finger at Sokka. He brushed the finger away.

"Look sis, you're not exactly top notch at the moment. Why don't you let Zuko go get me some bandages and we'll patch me up the old fashioned way." Katara glared at him for a moment, then stood up, stalking off to Toph. Zuko looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" Sokka watched the commotion spread as Katara joined the group.

"She can't bend at the moment." He replied, reaching up and grabbing Zuko's outstretched hand. Zuko pulled him up.

"Her too?" Zuko placed himself underneath Sokka's arm, helping him over towards Appa. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean her too?" He asked. Zuko looked back at the other group.

"Toph can't bend either." Sokka stole a glance back, Toph pushing away Katara's prying hands. He shook his head.

"What's going on around here?" Zuko shrugged his shoulders, setting him down beside Appa.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping to find out." Zuko walked over to Appa's saddle, routing through to find the bandages, giving Sokka a chance to lean his head back into the warm, shaggy, fur behind him. He tried to reach back into the night before and remember what had happened.

Something had happened, that much he knew for sure, he just couldn't remember what. There had been a lot of screaming and shouting, along with a familiar voice. Then there was pain in his side and more shouting. He remembered crashing through the forest, barely making it away from…someone.

He sighed, leaning further back into Appa's warm mass, the musty smell of the beast reassuring him of safety. It was just black. Somehow, he had forgotten what he had done last night, which meant that something dreadfully important had occurred. That also meant that there was danger about.

Zuko returned with the bandages, helping wrap his side wound. Sokka grunted as the firebender pulled the cloth tight, the pain becoming a thud in his side. At least he wasn't going to bleed to death now.

Once that was done Zuko sat down beside him, holding out a canteen of water. Sokka reached out his hand to take the canteen, but Zuko pulled it away out of his reach.

"Bend it." Said the firebender, staring at him. Sokka frowned, a flash of red crossing his vision, but he obliged Zuko anyways. He flicked his wrist, the water coming out and slithering into his mouth. He drank it with a slurp, looking at Zuko's stern face.

"So it is true." Said Zuko, setting the canteen down. Sokka grunted.

"Yup, the dumb one can finally bend." He said, spite sinking into his voice. Zuko sighed next to him.

"Sokka, you know that's not how we think of you." Sokka held up a hand, cutting the firebender off.

"Look, I've been the butt end of too many jokes. I don't want to hear how you guys actually respected me all the while. If you really did, you would have said something earlier." Zuko held up his hands.

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything about it." Sokka touched his side gently, pain flaring up into his head and clearing it of the red.

Zuko watched him for a moment.

"Sokka, where were you last night?" Sokka opened his mouth to respond, then remembered that he didn't remember.

"I don't know, it's all a blur." He said. Zuko grunted.

"Sounds like my night." Sokka noticed something sitting over on a tree.

He stood up, his eyes fixed on the piece of fluttering brown. "Really? What, you guys find my stash of alcohol?" He asked, starting off to the tree. Zuko chuckled slightly, the laugh dying in his throat.

"You brought a stash of alcohol?" Sokka stumbled, taking a moment to regain his footing. Zuko came up behind him.

"Ya, I stowed it in a hallowed out tree trunk about a hundred yards from camp. Been getting drunk every night after you guys leave me alone. Surprised you haven't noticed yet." He said, shame creeping into his voice. "Can't say that I'm proud of it." He continued, walking ahead.

The piece of parchment fluttered softly in the breeze, a knife stuck through it into the tree. Sokka reached out, grabbing the golden hilt with his grimy fingers. The black leather around the handle was cold, two black diamonds shining in the golden quillons. He gave the blade a tug, grabbing the parchment as it fluttered down.

Zuko stood behind him. "Seriously Sokka, we need to have a talk." Sokka nodded his head.

"Sure thing Zuko, whatever you say." He said, reading over the blue calligraphy.

_Respite is over_

_Time to play once more my friend_

_Catch me if you can_

A knot rose in Sokka's throat as he read the note. He reached his hand out back to Zuko, handing him the parchment. His mind began to reel as he thought once more about the lunatic that had killed Suki. The urge for vengeance once again rose up inside of him, his hands shaking as he thought of killing the man who had taken Suki from him.

The sound of Zuko growling made him turn, watching as the young firebender shook, the note in his grasp. Zuko held it out at arm's length, staring at it as if he could make it explode. The parchment just sat there in his hand, crinkled, but undamaged.

Sokka watched as a confused look came over Zuko's face. Once again the firebender reached out his hand, grunting this time. Nothing happened. Sokka raised an eyebrow. Either this guy was trying to throw the piece of paper and it had bonded with his hand or else Zuko couldn't firebend.

Zuko began to get violent, thrusting and raging about, throwing his arms around. Sokka took a couple of shaky steps back, not wanting to get smacked by one of Zuko's pin wheeling arms. He stood there and watched until Zuko stopped, breathing heavy, his hands still bereft of flame.

"What's wrong with me?" Asked Zuko, looking at his hands with a perplexed stare.

Sokka chuckled, an amused smile spreading across his face. "It looks like it's contagious. First my sister, then Toph, now you. I wonder who else can't bend." He said. Zuko turned to him, a wild look in his eye.

"That's it, isn't it?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"What's it?" Zuko ignored him, turning around and running to the others. Sokka started to limp his way over, the pain in his side keeping his mind clear of red.

He watched as first Jack, then Aang stomp on the ground, confused looks coming across their faces. They made a few other motions, swinging their arms about, but nothing happened, much to Sokka's amusement. He stood back a little ways, watching as a wave of voices rose up, everyone chattering at once, talking to one another.

Toph, on the fringe of the group, just stood there, her eyes roving about. She turned her head to him, her eyes actually lighting up. A debate seemed to rage in her mind for a moment, but a second later she started walking over to him, her small frame moving steadily over the ground.

He looked at her eyes, marveling at how beautiful they were this morning. They sparkled in the sunrise, like glass emeralds, clear, and pristine. Wells of beauty flowing out to him. He paused, blinking.

Wait, were her eyes clear? That couldn't be right. Toph had milky green eyes, he was sure of it. He had dreamed of those eyes many a night in Ba Sin Sey, waking up in a sweat next to another strange woman he hardly knew.

Toph came up to him, staring at him in the face.

"You okay?" She asked, lifting up a hand. She hesitated next to his face, taking her hand back.

"Ya, just a bit banged up, that's all." He said, matching her stare. "How about you?" Toph shrugged her shoulders, kicking at the sand.

"Can't complain too much." She said. Sokka chuckled.

"What was with that scream earlier? I thought you were going to burst my eardrums." Toph laughed nervously.

"Ohh, ya, sorry about that. I was just surprised to see you." She said.

Sokka stepped forward, wanting to reach out a hand, but Toph drew back. He lowered his hand. "Surprised to see me huh? What happened to the Blind Bandit who sensed all?" He asked. Toph swallowed.

"That just the thing, I'm not sensing at the moment." She said.

Sokka bit his tongue, remembering that she couldn't bend at the moment. How could he be so cold?

"Oh, Toph, I'm so sorry." Started Sokka, pausing a moment later. His countenance dropped, a confused look crossing his face. "Wait, if you can't bend, how did you know I'm here?" He asked, looking at her. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes, the green sparkling like glass in the sunrise.

"I can see you." She said simply, brushing back a strand of hair. Sokka stood stunned for a moment, trying to grasp that statement. She could see him? Her, Toph, the blind one, she could see him? That didn't make sense. He opened his mouth to object, but Toph held up a hand.

"You're wearing a blue jacket with a blood stain on your right side, white hand wraps, a white bandage around your waist and brown hair drawn back in a ponytail." Sokka frowned.

"It's a warrior's wolf-tail." He said, freezing a moment later as he realized that Toph could actually see him. He looked down at her stupidly, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Noises began to come out of his mouth. "Ho…Wha….huh?!" Toph smiled at him.

"I don't know. All I do know was that I went to sleep blind and bending and woke up seeing and not-bending." She said. Sokka could still not believe it, raising up a hand with fingers outstretched. Toph snorted.

"You meathead, I could tell you how many fingers you had up even if I was blind, remember?" Sokka lowered his hand. That was right, the whole vibrations traveling up his body thing.

(Let us leave them alone to sort things out for a moment so that I, the author, my explain to you, my most intelligent and lovely reader, what it is that is going on, as it won't be explained in the story. Bending, as you no doubt know due to your large intellect, is caused by open nervous systems within the subject that allows them to send out electric impulses that operate at a certain frequency that resonates with certain elements, thus allowing them to manipulate them. Normal people do not have open nervous systems and thus cannot bend the elements. Toph, however, is something special. Her system was genetically designed to be closed, but instead of closing off her other nervous endings her body closed off her eyes, the one that was supposed to be open. Thus, as Joshua made a drug that closed their nerve endings, Toph's nervous system refocused itself on her eyes and reopened them, thus allowing her to see but not able to bend. However, Sokka won't ever figure that out, so now it's your little secret, so don't tell him. Stay beautiful my most talented readers)

Sokka stood amongst all the others, a raging debate ensuing in their midst. Zuko had informed all the others of Joshua's little message, thus sparking a landslide of different questions and demands. The others had all tried to bend, but failed, leaving Sokka, the new guy, as the only bender in the group.

At the moment he was sitting on a log, listening to his friends argue and debate as to what to do. Toph sat next to him, looking around at the new world about her, marveling at all the sights.

"You know." She said. "I would really like to go back to the mountains now and go see those crystals. The others said they changed colors." Sokka's eye twitched, red fighting at the edge of his vision.

"What crystals?" He asked, suppressing the rising desire to smack Toph.

"Yesterday, when we went to the mountains, I found these vibrating crystals and winding tunnels. It was pretty cool." A horrendous image flashed through his mind, making him fall back with a start. Toph reached out and grabbed him.

"Whoa, you alright there Snoozles?" She asked. Sokka smacked her hand away, picking himself up.

"Don't touch me mutt!" He snapped. Toph drew back, pain washing across her face. She scowled at him, a deep frown on her lips.

"I was just trying to help you meathead!" She retorted. Sokka felt the rage building up inside him once more, but he fought it off, taking in a deep breath. He had to remain calm, losing his cool wasn't going to do anything for him.

He held up his hands. "Sorry Toph, I'm just a little short at the moment." He started. Toph stood up, glaring at him.

"You know what, no, I'm not doing this." She said. "You know, for a moment there I almost fell for it, you pretending you were hurt and everything. But no, I'm not getting suckered in!" She jabbed a finger at him.

"You can go be a sleaze-bag with some whore, but not me! You just stay away from me!" She called, marching away. Sokka felt his hand shaking as he watched her storm off.

He called after her. "I was just trying to APOLOGIZE! Ungrateful tramp!" Toph waved him off, storming away from him back to the camp. The others continued to argue, not noticing the exchange between the two.

Sokka sat down, shaking his head. How in the world had that escalated so quickly? One moment they were their old selves, enjoying each other's company, the next he was back to insulting her and hurting her feelings. What was wrong with him? Why had he done that? He sighed.

He didn't have an answer for that. All he knew was that every time it seemed like things were going well he opened his mouth and inserted his foot.

Somehow mister smooth just couldn't cut it with his friends. Want a court of politicians wooed into submission? He was your guy. Want the prettiest woman at the ball in your bed? He was your man. Want your best friend the beautiful Blind Bandit to like you? Well, might as well go get a stick, it would have a better chance than him.

He looked up at his other friends, watching as they were arguing, pointing around at the mountains and into the forest. Eventually Jack froze, looking around at them. The man yelled, silencing everyone.

"Where's Azula?!" Sokka looked around, realizing that Azula was nowhere to be seen. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her at all since he had stumbled back here.

Now the conversation turned to Azula. Do you think she was taken? Perhaps she and Joshua were actually working together? Had she taken away their bending? On and on the conversations went, Katara and Aang voicing the opinion that their recent loss of their bending was her fault, whereas Jack and Zuko argued against them. Mai and Ty-Lee merely stood to the side, adding a comment every now and again that kept the argument going.

Eventually Zuko silenced the group, stopping them to think for a moment. Sokka watched as the firebender began to stroke his chin, pacing around.

Standing up with a grunt, Sokka made his way over to the group. His sister stood with her arms crossed, staring at Jack with the most hostile glare she could muster. Sokka knew that she still hadn't forgiven Jack for lying to them all. The man's current support of Azula wasn't buying him any points with her as well and to be honest with himself, Sokka didn't like him that much either. Then again, at the moment, he couldn't really say whether or not he liked anybody, not even himself. At least it made it easier; everyone hated him, he hated everyone. It was a good relationship.

Zuko turned to him as he approached.

"Sokka, do you remember anything from last night?" He shook his head.

"Look, if I did remember anything I would have told you."

"Where did you go?" Asked Katara.

Sokka groaned. "Katara, what part of 'I don't remember anything' do you not understand?" He said. Katara frowned.

"I was just wondering." She muttered. Sokka sighed, trying to control his tongue.

"All I remember is going out to the east, towards the mountains. Then there was…something." The others stared at him.

"What something?" Asked Katara.

"How the hell should I know?! All I do know was that I stumbled back here to camp with a giant gash in my side and all you yahoos complaining that you lost your bending!" Sokka threw his arms up, bringing them back down with a grimace as the pain in his side flared up once again. It coursed through his body, clearing up his mind once more. He took a deep breath, a tear trailing down his cheek.

"Look, I don't know if Azula's up to something again, if it's really Joshua, or the two have been working together all along. Honestly they all seem plausible, so I wouldn't rule out anything quite yet. What I do know, however, is that there's something over in those mountains." He said, pointing out east. "And we need to find out what." Zuko sighed, nodding his head.

"Sokka's right." Said Jack. "We need to set aside this argument for the moment and focus on the problem. Our bending is gone, Joshua is back, and there's something in the mountains. We'll have to go off of that." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

The group moved out from there, gathering different items and supplies for their journey to the mountains. It was decided that Katara and Aang would go on Appa. Zuko would lead a group with Mai and Toph, while Jack led the other group with Ty-Lee and Sokka. If Aang found anything at the mountain or spotted anything on the ground he would come back and notify everyone else. It seemed like a solid enough plan, but there was a hitch. When Aang tried to fly off with Appa the beast would not leave the ground.

Aang tugged and tugged at the reins, begging Appa to leave the ground, but the beast merely growled, refusing to budge an inch. Eventually Aang got the beast to swing its tail, but nothing happened, no soaring, no flying up into the sky, just a shudder on the ground as the massive tail landed.

"Great, even Appa can't bend." Said Zuko. Sokka shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess we'll all have to walk." He said. Zuko nodded his head.

"Right, Sokka, you lead Aang and Katara's group." Aang frowned, looking over at Sokka. Katara seemed unsure, but not too upset with the development. Sokka, however, did not like the idea at all.

He turned to Zuko, a frown on his face. "Why do I have to babysit them? I've done it for years now, can't I go with someone else?" Katara snorted behind him.

"Sokka, don't be stubborn. Just go with them, alright?" Said Zuko. Sokka sighed, the pain in his side keeping his head clear.

"Alright, alright, I'll take them." He said. He turned around to Katara, walking over and snatching her water skin from her grasp.

"I'll be needing that, thank you very much." Katara glared at him but did not move to retrieve the skin.

"Alright everybody, stay sharp, and remember, Joshua still has his bending, we don't. If you find him don't engage, just follow him and send one of the group back to get the others. We'll proceed forward from there." Said Zuko, his swords strapped to his back. The others all nodded their heads in agreement, Mai and Ty-Lee not too bothered by the situation.

From there they spread out through the forest, combing the area and moving towards the mountain. Sokka led Aang and Katara down the path that he had walked, retracing his steps as best he could. They traveled in silence, the only noise that of the trees rustling in the breeze.

It was difficult at first finding his trail, as everything around in the immediate forest was broken and bent, boot prints staggering all around. If he remembered correctly they were all his tracks, his staggering about from his midnight carouses. He was such a pleasant guy.

Eventually, though, they stumbled across what seemed to be the path that he had taken earlier, drops of blood on the ground. They followed it wearily, not knowing what lay on the path before them.

A twig snapped behind him, making him spin with the water whipped out, turned into an ice shard. The tip of the shard rested on Aang's throat, the boy grinning embarrassed as he lifted his foot off of a twig. Sokka let out a breath.

"Dang it Aang, you need to be more careful than that! What if Joshua was around, huh? You would have alerted him to our presence." Aang smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, my bad." Sokka shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Just be more careful." He grumbled, continuing on. Katara remained quiet for the exchange, looking past him into the forest. She came up beside him, walking carefully in his footprints.

"You're learning fast." She whispered. Sokka looked at her.

"What?" He asked, confused. Katara lifted a low lying branch out of his way, letting him duck underneath.

"Waterbending, you're picking it up pretty quick." Sokka held the branch up for his sister, letting it fall down on Aang. The airbender gave a little yelp.

"Well, I do have a master waterbender for a sister; I know what most of the moves look like." He said, looking into the foliage ahead of them.

"That still doesn't add up. Aang is the most talented bender I've ever seen, yet even he didn't get ice shards down for a couple of months." Sokka waved a hand.

"That's because he's a sissy and doesn't like hurting people." Aang gave an indignant grunt from behind, but didn't say anything more.

"Sokka, this just isn't natural!" Hissed Katara. "You shouldn't be a bender!"

Sokka turned on her, red crossing over his face. "Why shouldn't I be a bender, huh? Because I might actually be able to do something? Because I might be better than you? Because I won't be the comedy relief anymore?" Katara's countenance fell, Sokka's anger deflating her. She relented, pulling back.

Sokka grunted, turning around and continuing on. He fumed for a while, wishing many unpleasant things upon his sister, but eventually it subsided, leaving him empty once more. He stole a glance back at his sister's saddened face, a tear dripping down her cheek. A pang of guilt shot through his heart as he realized that he had once again hurt someone close to him. What was wrong with him?

A noise from ahead distracted him from his sister. The group stopped, peering through the trees in front of them to a little clearing, two figures walking around talking to each other. Or, to be more specific, arguing with each other.

"Why are we doing this?!"

"Because he told us to! Isn't that enough?" Sokka waved the others own, crouching low and crawling through the underbrush on his belly. Katara and Aang followed up alongside him. He inched his way forward through the dirt, grim getting stuck underneath his fingertips. The voices continued to grow.

"Why kidnap another one? Why not just kill one? That makes more sense."

"Because he didn't tell us to do that, he told us to kidnap another one!" Sokka brushed aside a branch obscuring his view, allowing him to peek into the clearing. Two people stood in the middle of the clearing, yelling at one another with a babbling brook running at their feet.

"This is just ridiculous!" Called the one on the left, brown hair falling around his head. The boy threw up his hands, blue arrow tattoos running on his body. There was a sharp intake of breath as Aang noticed the tattoos, but the boy kept his mouth shut. The man on the right responded.

"What, what's so ridiculous?" This man also had blue tattoos, but these ones were different. They were in a darker blue ink, much more intricate and fearsome, running along all areas of exposed flesh, save his face, which remained untouched.

"This plan!" Yelled back the younger one. "It's absurd, it makes no sense. It's like we're in a book and the author's intentionally keeping them alive!" Sokka paused, raising an eyebrow. That was absurd, even by his standards. And he had done cactus juice before, and been drunk, and been drunk while doing cactus juice. Ya, not a good time. The other man seemed to agree.

"What? What in the whole wide world are you talking about? You know what, no, never mind, just shut up, I don't want to know."

"The plan sucks!" Replied the smaller boy, tapping at something strapped to his back. The larger one shook his head.

"That's only because we don't know all of it."

"Well the bit we do know sucks! It's like he's trying to keep them all alive! We could have killed them all when they were knocked out, no more problem!"

"Lee, just shut up, would you please just shut up!"

"You know what mom said about your temper." The larger boy glared at the smaller one, lightning sparking between their stare.

"Stop bringing mother into this." Growled the larger one. Sokka looked over at Katara.

"Brothers." He whispered. Katara nodded her head in agreement. Only people related to each other acted like this. Sokka turned back around to see the smaller one pacing around, a black sword in his hand. He gasped a moment later as he recognized the blade. It was his space sword!

The boy swung it through the air, the blade swishing and swirling. It flowed in the boy's grasp, swinging fluidly, cutting through all the maneuvers at lightning speed. Finally the boy flipped the sword, catching it by the tip of the blade with his fingers, balancing it by the point in the air.

"What good does this type of weapon do?" The larger boy looked over, shaking his head as he was raised from thought.

"Huh? Lee, what are you doing with that!?" The younger boy named Lee shrugged his shoulders, flipping the blade back around so that he was holding the hilt.

"Joshua told me to take it with. Said it might come in handy when we grabbed the other girl." The larger boy walked over to him, grabbing the sword from his little brother.

"You know what mother said about you and sharp objects." Lee raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're confused there bro, you were the one that wasn't allowed to have sharp objects." Said Lee. "You always poked me." The larger boy rolled his eyes, throwing the sword in the ground, then picking it up and swinging it around in his grasp.

"Why do you think Joshua gave it to me?" Asked Lee. The larger man paused, looking at the blade.

"He said that it was the man's blade before he lost it in battle. With his current state Joshua thought that it might be plausible to make a trade. The girl for his blade." Sokka raised an eyebrow. There was no way he would trade anybody in their party for his sword, even though he did really miss it. Except maybe Toph…and Ty-Lee….probably Mai…and to be honest with himself Katara too, just maybe, depends on how she was acting when the deal was offered.

Sokka shook his head, trying to focus on the situation. He could dream about bartering away her sister some other time, at the moment he needed to get the others.

Turning to Aang, he motioned him closer, leaning up and pressing his lips to the boy's ear. "Get the others, we'll spy them out." Aang nodded his head, slinking back stealthy. A few moments later his footsteps receded, leaving only Sokka and Katara behind to watch the two strange boys in blue. They were arguing again.

"Why are we sitting here? I thought we were supposed to be getting the girl." That was Lee. The larger man, whom Sokka had decided to call Tats, muttered something, looking around them at the trees.

"Are you lost?" Asked Lee. Tats shook his head.

"No! I'm not lost! Why do you think I'm lost?" Lee started laughing.

"What's the matter Sangee, afraid to ask for directions?" Tats growled.

"There's no one to ask for directions."

"So you are lost!" Laughed Lee, making Tats's face glow red.

"Well how about instead of making fun of me you help me find out where the heck we are." Lee chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry big bro, I got you." Said the younger boy, making his way over to a tree. With surprising agility the boy scrambled up, reaching the top within a minute. Sokka craned his neck to see what was happening, a moment later the boy falling and landing softly on the ground.

"Camp's that way." Said Lee, pointing towards the lake. "Captain McLosty." Tats growled but stood up non-the-less, preparing to go off towards their camp.

Sokka watched them as they prepared to leave, a thought striking him. Why should he let them go? They had his space sword. Besides, he was getting pretty good at this bending thing, he could take them. After moment he decided. Ya, he was going to take them

Sokka turned to Katara, reaching down and pulling out his boomerang which he had liberated from her tent before coming on this endeavor. "Here." He whispered, pressing it into her hands. Katara looked at the boomerang in her hands, looking back up at him with a confused look.

"What do you want me to do with this?" She hissed. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Throw it at them! You take the little one, I'll handle Tats." He said, getting ready to stand up. Katara reached up a hand on pulled him back down.

"We can't take those two!" She whispered.

"Why not?" He replied, watching as the two brothers prepared to go off once more.

"Because…because…I don't know! I just know we're supposed to wait for the others!" Sokka snorted.

"They got my sword, we're not waiting." And with that he leapt out of the foliage, flipping the lid off of his water skin. He whipped it out, throwing a wave of ice shards at Tats.

Lee cried out, bringing Tats attention to Sokka just in time to turn and spin himself in the air, a vortex of air developing around him and shattering the ice shards. The boy landed on his feet, slamming his fist into the ground, sending a wave of air and dirt flying at him.

Not used to being able to bend while fighting Sokka relied on his old style, diving to the side with a role, avoiding the attack and reaching up to his back, expecting to find his boomerang. That's when he remembered that he had just handed it to his sister, and that he could bend.

Coming back to his feet, he took water from the creek, gathering it in his hands like two whips, cracking them at the two brothers. Lee did a back flip and avoided the blow, Tats merely cutting his arms across the whip, sending a blast of air that shot the water away.

Sokka spun, reaching out a hand and catching the water, shooting it back in ice shards at the boys. Lee called to his brother, taking two steps towards him and placing his foot in his brother's intertwined hands. Tats heaved upwards, Lee shooting off the ground and high into the air, spinning and launching himself with a burst of air at Sokka. Tats proceeded to breath in, blowing out a might gust of wind that shattered the ice.

Looking up, Sokka watched as Lee sped at him, taking the split second he had left to take the water and make a shield of ice in front of him, rolling out of the way as the boy crashed through the wall, landing on his feet and jabbing two quick fingers at Sokka. They hit him in the arm, his arm tingling for a moment only to recoil and whip a column of water into Lee, sending him flying into the brook.

Lee crashed hard, skipping across the brook and landing on the other side. The boy hopped back up to his feet, shaking himself.

"Sangee, it didn't work!" Called the boy. Tats stared Sokka down, circling him.

"I know Lee." Sokka cracked his neck, wiggling his fingers. He watched Tats, waiting for him to make the first move. Right as he thought Tats was going to make a move something crashed into the side of his face, knocking him over. He fell to the ground with a thud, grunting as blood began to trickle down his brow. A piece of metal sat next to him.

"Ohh, sorry!" Sokka picked up the piece of metal, realizing that it was his boomerang. He rolled his eyes as he got back to his feet. He had been doing just fine until his sister had stepped in.

Getting back to his feet, he was just in time to get blasted by a wave of air, flying back and splashing into the brook. He got back to his feet and gathered the water around himself, creating a swirling vortex just waiting for direction. When he looked up, however, he saw Katara, a blade pressed against her throat.

For a moment he hesitated, the vortex dying around him, but he shook it off, keeping the water cycling. Tats held Sokka's sword, curling Katara's wrist up behind her back, making her grimace.

"Drop the water and we won't kill her." Called Tats. Sokka snorted, still bending. Lee came up next to his brother, a wide grin across his face.

"Hey, well that works. Good catch." Sokka watched the two brothers as they exchanged a quick look, turning their stare back at him.

"Drop the water." Growled the boy, but Sokka made no move to comply. Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"We got her, we don't need him too. Let's just get out of here." Tats looked behind at the forest, slowly walking back with Katara still in his hold. Lee followed, a wide grin on his face. The boy jabbed Katara with a series of punches, his hands moving so fast they were a blur. Katara went limp, her eyes rolling back in her head. Tats sheathed the sword and swung Katara over his shoulder, taking off through the forest, his brother close on his heels.

Sokka immediately dropped the water around him, bending down to scoop up his boomerang as he ran after them, having sense enough to whip some water into his skin before he left the brook.

Sprinting through the forest, he crashed through branches and bushes, the pines whipping out and scratching his face. His heart pounded in his chest as he tracked them down, catching brief glimpses of them as he kept after them, but eventually they began to pull ahead. They were too fast for him, and the pain in his side was growing. Soon his world began to spin, and the next thing he knew he was on his knees, panting for breath. All he could do was sit back and watch as the last traces of the brothers disappeared in the forest ahead of him, leaving him sucking for wind. He had lost them.


	3. Mother Deary

**Chapter XIII**

"You did what?!"

"I lost her, okay, no big deal."

"No big deal, it's your sister, how can't that be a big deal!?"

"Sokka, what were you thinking? Taking them on with just your sister? How in the world did that play out well in your mind?"

"What did you want me to do? They had my space sword!" Zuko groaned, palming himself on the forehead. Why was it he had to deal with crap like this? A crazy sister, a crazy friend, and a crazy murderer. It was just what he imagined he would be dealing with when he became Fire-Lord, minus the friend and murderer.

He took a couple steps away from the water-tribe boy, letting Aang take his turn at yelling at him.

Aang had found his group first and led them back to where he had last seen Sokka and Katara. Once they had gotten to the clearing they searched the area, finding signs of battle; damaged trees, water everywhere, as well as a little trail of blood from what turned out to be the gash above Sokka's right eyebrow. They had found him on his knees, staring blankly ahead of himself into the forest. Sokka had had no clue for how long he had been sitting there, but it was long enough for the two airbenders that he had seen to get far, far, away.

Now they merely waited for Mai to return with Jack and Ty-Lee in order to devise their next move. They had to decide whether or not it they should stay as a group or split up once more. If they stayed as a group they would not cover as much ground, but they would be safer. There was no saying that Joshua would leave them be now that he had taken two of them. It was more likely that he was just toying with them all, messing with them before he picked them all off, one by one.

Zuko shook his head, looking around the forest, hoping that no one was spying on them at the moment. Eventually he turned around, finding Aang and Sokka screaming in each other's faces. He came between them and broke it up, shoving them both to the ground.

He looked at them, giving them both a cold stare. "You both need to cool it. We're not going to get through this if we're constantly fighting each other." Aang frowned.

"He got Katara captured!" Cried Aang.

"At least I tried something!" Countered Sokka. Zuko held up his hands, silencing them before they could continue.

"Yes, Sokka got Katara captured, but that doesn't mean we turn on him, it was just a mistake that won't happen again." He said, looking at Sokka askance. "Right Sokka?" Sokka crossed his arms, looking at the ground. The boy mumbled something beneath his breath.

"What was that?" Asked Zuko.

"I said it won't happen again!" Replied Sokka, raising his voice.

"See." Said Zuko, turning to Aang. "Won't happen again." He turned around and walked away from the two, making his way over to a tree, a figure clad in green leaning up against the rough bark, arms crossed. He reached out a hand, tapping the person on the shoulder.

The person whirled on him, eyes wide, fists raised. A moment later she lowered her arms, an embarrassed smile across her lips. "Sorry Sparky, I'm used to sensing someone before they touched me." Zuko walked over to a tree a couple feet away from Toph, leaning up against it.

"How you doing?" He asked. Toph snorted.

"Fine, why would you think otherwise?" Zuko shrugged his shoulders, itching the back of his ear.

"No reason, just, you know, the whole losing your bending and all." Toph crossed her arms again, spitting on the ground.

"You're doing perfectly fine without it, why shouldn't I?"

Zuko looked back at Aang and Sokka, pleased to see that they were merely exchanging malevolent glares. "When I was in the Earth-Kingdom on the run from Azula I had to stop using my firebending. It was pretty tough, but you get used to it. You, however, don't know what it's like to have no bending. It was your sight, your way of life, and now it's gone." Toph blew a strand of black hair away from her emerald eyes, frowning.

"Hey, I can see now, I don't need my Earthbending." Zuko chuckled.

"So you think it's a good trade off?" He asked. Toph looked up at the sky, the sunlight shining down through the branches on onto her face. She then turned her head back and looked at the boys.

"To be honest, I don't know." She said, shocking him. He blinked.

"You mean you'd be willing to trade your Earthbending to be able to see?" He asked. Toph snapped back to him, shaking her head.

"What? No, that's not what I was saying." She said. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Then what were you saying?" Toph fumed for a few moments, opening and closing her mouth several times. Obviously she did not want to offer a response, but he was not going to let her off the hook so easily.

She was saved, however, by the arrival of Mai and the others. Zuko walked over to Mai, grabbing her by the hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Mai drew back with a frown.

"Zuko I'm fine. Nothing happened." She said. Zuko frowned slightly.

"Sorry, I was just happy to see you." He said. Mai looked at the others, turning back to him with a slight smile.

"I'm glad to see you too." She said, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. He smiled, letting her walk over to Sokka and Aang. Jack came up to him, Ty-Lee going over to Toph.

"Mai filled me in. Idiot boy got his sister taken?" Zuko ran a hand through his hair.

"Ya, that's what it looks like. Don't call him that though, he's still a friend." Jack grunted.

"Messed up albeit."

Zuko shook his head. "Come on, let's get this figured out." The two walked over to the rest of the group, the others merely sitting and staring at each other. They all turned their heads to Zuko as he approached, the mantle of leadership once again falling to him. He sighed inwardly, the burden wearing him thin. He could not give up, however, if he couldn't lead his friends to capture this lunatic how did he expect to lead his nation to recovery?

Jack looked over at Sokka. "Airbenders, huh?" Sokka merely growled.

"I thought airbenders were all extinct, except Aang?" The others turned, looking at Ty-Lee. Zuko raised an eyebrow at Sokka.

"You sure they were airbenders?" He asked. Sokka frowned, standing up.

"Hey, look, I know you guys don't think I'm the brightest guy around, but when I say they were airbenders that means they were AIRBENDERS!" Yelled Sokka, making Aang jump back. Zuko held up his hands.

"Alright, alright, I believe you. I just don't see how that's possible." Sokka flipped him off, showing Zuko just how much he cared about his assurance.

"I don't give a damn how they got their bending, all I do know is that they got my sister."

"Only because you let them." Retorted Aang, crossing his arms. Sokka glared at Aang, Aang returning the hostile glare with a condescending smirk. Zuko rolled his eyes, suppressing a groan.

"Jack, you got any clue?" He asked. Jack scratched his chin for a moment, thinking.

"Some of my people managed to escape the Air-Nomad genocide, it's plausible that some airbenders escaped the Fire-Nation one." Zuko turned back to Sokka.

"See, you were right. They're airbenders." Sokka gave him the bird for a second time, making Zuko shake his head. That boy had problems.

"So then, I guess it comes down to what is to be done." He said.

Looking at the others, he mulled things over a moment, trying to decide on the best course of action. "Who thinks we should stay together?" He asked, watching as the hands were raised. Only Toph and Sokka kept their hands down, staring each other down. Zuko grunted.

"Well then, I guess that's settled. We go together, as a group from here on out. That way there won't be any more incidents." He said, looking at Sokka. The Watertribe boy ignored him, turning his head away.

"So, which way?" Asked Mai. Zuko looked to Sokka.

"Well? Which way did they go?" He asked. Sokka looked up, then out into the forest.

"They went that way." Said Sokka, pointing south. "But I feel like we should head that way towards the mountains." Zuko turned his head east, looking at the gloomy clouds gathering in the sky. The grey stone jutted out above the trees, menacing and bleak.

"Why would we go to the mountain?" He asked. Sokka shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling, that's all." Toph snorted.

"Ohh, you have a feeling, huh? What, did you leave your whore over there?" Sokka stood up, his face indignant.

"Listen hear you little tramp!" Started Sokka, a mess of voices and hands reaching in as the two came at each other. Toph managed to land a fist on Sokka's jaw, making him stumble backwards. The group pulled the two apart, Jack and Ty-Lee holding onto Toph while Aang and Mai restrained Sokka. Zuko stood between them, his hands raised.

"Cool it!" He yelled, the two yelling at each other. Toph clamped her mouth shut, glaring at Sokka. Zuko shot Sokka a look as he opened his mouth to say something. A second later the boy closed it.

"Thank you!" Said Zuko, letting out a steady breath. "Now, let's focus. Sokka, why do you think we should go to the mountains?" Sokka shrugged off Mai and Aang, Mai slipping a knife back into her sleeve.

"I don't know why. All I do know is that last night I felt drawn to that mountain, and the next morning I was bleeding and banged up."

"You could have just tripped over your feet." Muttered Toph. Zuko shot her a look, making her turn her eyes to the ground. He turned back around to Sokka, staring at him to make sure he did not try anything.

"There's something over there in the mountain, we should go check it out." Finished Sokka, turning away. Zuko turned to Jack and Mai, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Put the two in a room together until they sort it out or one of them is dead." Zuko frowned.

"Not helping." Jack smiled.

"Sorry." He turned to Mai.

"What do you think?" Mai looked between first Toph then Sokka, staring off into the forest.

"Send Jack and me after the brothers, you take the rest and go to the mountains. Watertribe might be right about this." Sokka smiled, then frowned as he realized that he might have just been insulted. Toph perked up behind Ty-Lee, pushing the acrobat to the side.

"Wait, you want me to go with sleaze-bag?" Sokka turned red.

"No." Said Zuko, trying to keep things under control. "I'm asking you to come with me. So suck it up and get ready to head out, got it?" Toph shut her mouth, a frown settling across her lips. Zuko turned to the others.

"Anyone else have any complaints?" They all shook their heads, mouths closed. "Good, now let's get a move on, I want to find both my sister and Katara before nightfall." The others got up, moving off. Zuko turned and grabbed Mai's hand as she went by.

"Be careful. Meet back at camp by high-moon." He said, giving her a kiss. Mai patted him on the cheek, giving him a sly smile as she walked off with the diamondbender in tow. He watched as they disappeared into the foliage, the sound of the footsteps quickly receding. Turning to the rest of the group he led them off in silence, marching towards the mountain, and whatever lay in wait.

* * *

Pain flared through her body with every heartbeat. It felt as if someone had stabbed her with flaming pokers, her nerves burning with every twitch. She was being dragged across stone, her feet, now bare, cutting against the cold, jagged, rock. Her eyelids flopped as she tried to open them, unconsciousness holding on to her. Eventually she felt herself fall into a heap, her body shivering as the warmth was sucked out of her. Voices began speaking around her, their words incoherent and blurred.

Eventually she managed to move her fingers, her nails breaking against the rock below her. Shaking, she first raised one hand, then the other, bracing herself and pushing up, forcing her body to a sitting position. Once there she wobbled, her balance unsteady. She was just trying to open her eyes when something freezing cold splashed into her face, shaking off the drowsiness from her body. She coughed and spluttered, shaking her head as water dripped down her face and onto her clothing.

Right as she opened her eyes she felt the water sucked away from her, leaving her dry and cold. She shivered as she looked up, the dark cavern glowing slightly with green and blue tones. Looking around, she noticed three figures, standing ahead of her in the gloom, a bucket of full water resting in one of their grasps. The person set the bucket down with a clatter, a black flame leaping to life in one of the men's hands.

"Well, well, well. Hello my dear." Said a man, his face scarred. He came up to her, blonde hair bobbing about on his head as he kneeled down.

"I dare say that I'm sorry for that little fiasco back there. I hadn't meant to have you abducted so roughly, but these boys are rather…apt to escalate things." Katara blinked, looking at the menacing face.

"Joshua?" She said. The man laughed, flicking the fire to his left and right. Torches lit up in bright orange flames, illuminating the cave they sat in. Joshua stood up, spreading out his thin, long, arms.

He gave a flourishing bow. "At your service." Katara tried to get herself to her feet, but she tumbled over, her toes bruised and cut. Joshua reached out and caught her, setting her back down.

"Easy there deary, I wouldn't want you to damage that beautiful face of yours." He said, taking a step back. Katara sat on her knees, staring up at him.

"Why? You want to do it yourself?" She asked, resistance in her voice. Joshua smiled.

"Ohh, you got spunk, I like that." Katara offered him the best glare she could muster, staring him down. It merely made him laugh.

"If looks could kill I'd be a dead man." Said Joshua.

"I thought you already were." She replied, watching as Joshua's countenance fell. The man frowned, staring at her. She jumped as his eyes turned black for a moment; the spirit.

"Careful lass, I'm not someone to be tested." Said Joshua, his voice low and unnatural, resonating as if with an echo. Katara swallowed. Perhaps it was best to not upset the homicidal bender with an angry spirit inside of him.

Joshua shook his head, his face lifting once more. He turned around, looking back at the two figures behind him.

"San-Lee, San-Jin, is that blood on her feet I see?" He said. Katara remembered the men from the clearing. They had been airbenders. She looked up, peering at them, surprised to see how young they both were. When they had been fighting Sokka they had just seemed so much…older.

"Sorry Joshua, but we kinda had to drag her in here." Said the one on the right, light blue arrows running along his hands.

"Had to drag her in here?" replied Joshua. "Why did you have to drag her in here?" The other brother took his turn to respond.

"She woke up once while we were carrying her and head-butted me in the face. I decided that perhaps if her feet were a bit more cut up she wouldn't feel so inclined to run." Katara tried to remember the incident, but it was fuzzy. That must have been when she had lost her shoes. Joshua tisked.

"San-Jin, that's not how we treat our guests." Said Joshua, gathering water into his hands. The liquid began to glow red as he came to Katara, bending down on his knee.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to let me see those bruised feet of yours." He said, his face next to hers.

Katara recoiled at the smell of burnt flesh coming from his mouth. "I think I'm fine." She replied. Joshua frowned.

"I think you're under the impression that this is an option." He said, the water beginning to freeze. Katara took a deep breath, leaning back on her hands and sticking her feet out. Joshua smiled, giving her a curt nod.

She braced herself as his hands approached her feet, ready for the pain that was to follow, but it never came. A calming sensation ran through her, her feet turning to ice, then melting, the pain running off like water. A sigh escaped her lips as Joshua pulled his hands away.

"There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He said, throwing the water back into the bucket. Katara raised herself to her feet, her toes fine and fresh. She wiggled them, checking for any ill effects, but nothing arose. She felt fine, she didn't think she had an evil spirit inside of her. Looking at Joshua, she began to wonder. What was he up to?

Joshua must have noticed her look, laughing as he began to walk towards the back. "Ohh, please, don't do that to me. I can still be courteous." He said, waving her towards him as he walked down the tunnel. "Come."

Katara paused a moment, looking at the dark tunnel lying behind her. The two brothers came up, each grabbing a torch. They stood on either side of her, staring at her. She was pretty sure that the one with black hair was daring her to run.

Holding her head up, she made her way after Joshua, walking with a slight tremble. Joshua led her down the tunnel, blue and green crystals vibrating slightly on either side of them, casting glowing hues as they went past. One of them, a yellow crystal, sparked as she went by, a moment later an image of herself appearing before her in the tunnel, glowing yellow. She stood stunned, marveling at the image; it moved as she moved, a perfect reflection of her. When she reached out her hand it passed through it, glowing yellow.

One of the airbenders came up to her, shoving her along. It was Mr. Black Hair. Katara glared at him, but continued on, looking back at the image as she walked. Right before it disappeared it waved at her, evaporating in a flash.

"What…?" Black hair pushed her again, preventing her from inquiring of the strange image.

Eventually the group made their way to an open cavern, sunlight streaming in from an opening up ahead. Katara blinked, the light blinding after the dim tunnels.

Joshua walked over to a plain wooden chair, sitting down. He looked at Katara, a smile spread across his lips.

"Please, come, sit." He said, motioning to a chair by him. Katara looked around, eyeing the entrance. Joshua followed her gaze, chuckling.

"You can go ahead and try, but unless you've managed to acquire airbending in the past few minutes I don't think it will do you any good." Katara looked at Joshua, then made her way slowly over to the entrance. The two airbenders stood close behind her.

She gasped as she looked down over the mountainside to the forest floor, at least eight-hundred feet below. Wind began to whip past her, catching her hair and throwing her off balance. A hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her back inside before she toppled over the edge.

She spun around to see the brown haired airbender holding her hand, a shy smile spread across his face.

"Hi there." He said. Katara took in a deep breath, calming her racing heart.

"Thank you." She said. The boy gave a little bow.

"Anything miss." Katara turned to Joshua, walking over and taking the seat by him. He grinned coyly at her.

"Told you." He looked down at her shaking hands. "Nervous?" He asked.

Katara ignored his question, focusing on steadying her trembling hands. She was currently in a cave high up in the mountains with a psychopathic murder and two airbenders hidden away from all her friends and without any bending. Of course she was nervous!

Joshua reached out and patted her hand, grabbing it. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you." He said. Katara pulled her hand away, shoving it in her lap.

"Then why did you send your two goons to kidnap me?" She asked. The smaller of the two snickered, pointing at his brother.

"I just wanted them to bring you here so I could talk with you, that's all. Apparently they thought that constituted the need to abduct you in a rather…barbaric manner." Said Joshua. Katara looked at them, watching as the older brother smacked the younger one over the head. It didn't stop the snickering.

"Where did you find them? I thought all airbenders were extinct." Joshua chuckled.

"They said the same thing about my people, but I'm still here." Katara watched as the two airbenders began to tussle, the larger one picking the smaller one up and walked over to the entrance. Her heart leapt into her throat as she watched the older brother toss his younger brother out of the entrance, turning around and dusting his hands off as the other boy plummeted down.

Joshua chuckled at her shocked expression. "Don't worry, San-Lee is crafty, he'll be fine." A few moments later one of the boy's hands shot up over the ledge, pulling himself up. The boy brought himself back into the cave with a burst of air, his hair wild and blown back, exposing the blue arrow on his forehead. He smiled over at her.

"They're always doing things of the such." Said Joshua. "Now then, if we could get down to business." Katara turned to Joshua, raising an eyebrow.

"What business?" She asked.

"Why, the negotiation to leave me alone with Azula, of course." Katara blinked.

"You want to negotiate for someone you already have?" Joshua chuckled, slicking his blonde hair back with a bony white hand.

"I know Zuko, better than you I dare say, and believe me when I tell you that he won't stop hunting me until either he's dead or he's got Azula back." Katara did not argue. Zuko was rather stubborn, even when it came to his crazy sister.

"Alright, so you want us to lay off your back. Why don't you just kill us? You took away our bending, except for Sokka, who apparently you gave bending to." Joshua looked at her, confused.

"Your brother can bend?" He asked.

"Uhm…ya, that was your doing, wasn't it?" Joshua looked over at one of the airbenders.

"Is this true?" The one named San-Lee nodded his head. Joshua swore underneath his breath, making Katara suspicious.

"What did you do to my brother?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Joshua waved her off.

"I assure you that it was not me who did this to him." He replied.

"Then how did he get bending?" She demanded. Joshua shrugged his shoulders.

"Who's to say; perhaps he got it from one of his lovers." Katara closed her mouth, caught off guard by his remark. Had he been spying on them?

Joshua noticed the look on her face, laughing once more.

"Dear girl, did you really think that I just left you all alone without any consideration? They obviously have not told you much about me." Said Joshua, standing up. He began to stride about, speaking to her with wide and grand gestures as he spoke of himself.

"I am quite the perfectionist. Nothing is left to chance. Every minute detail is underneath my scrutiny. I'm also known for my cunning intellect and fiery temper, but that can be set aside for the moment. What I want, and this is important mind you, is to just have Azula and be left alone." He said, turning to her. "That's it." Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I think it's not that simple?" Joshua tutted.

"But it is, it is my dear." He said, coming back over to her. Katara frowned, getting sick and tired of being referred to as 'dear'.

Joshua leaned up close to her, placing his hand on top of hers. "I just want Azula, promise, honest and truly, that's all I want." He said, his voice earnest. Katara pulled her hand out from his bony clutch, standing up and backing away from him.

"If that's all you wanted then why did you kill Suki? Why did you go back to the palace? Why did you toss my brother in a demon infested tunnel?" Joshua shrugged his shoulders, thinking about it a moment.

"Hanging Suki was…necessary. And for the other things it was just part of a plan that, to be honest, was a bit convoluted." Katara wasn't buying it. This guy was up to something, he always was up to something!

She shook her head, backing further up. "I still don't believe you." She said, stopping as she neared the edge. Wind whipped up past her, catching her hair and making her sway slightly. Joshua smiled.

"Well, I don't need you to believe me, I just need you to believe what you've seen. Like you've said yourself, I've had ample opportunity to kill you and your friends; you have no bending, I had both your brother and that blind earthbender, yet I didn't kill them. Come on, trust your instinct, you know I don't really want to hurt you." He said, offering her his best smile.

Katara swallowed, trying to keep herself calm. The problem was that she saw what he was talking about. It actually did seem like he was telling the truth, but she knew she couldn't think that way. Joshua never told the truth, he always lied. He was just like Azula, and that's how she had to keep it. Someone who was always playing the angle, looking for the advantage, trying to push some hidden agenda.

However, at the moment, she had to consider her situation. She was trapped in here with three psycho-benders who could kill her within a moment's notice. She needed to buy time until the others could find her and rescue her, if they could find her.

She looked up at Joshua, taking a step away from the edge. "Alright, but you need to let me think about all of this. It's rather much, you know." Joshua smiled, reaching out a hand.

"Of course my dear. Please, I've got the perfect place for you to ponder upon these developments." Katara reached out hesitantly, taking his cold hand. It closed around her fingers like a vise, leading her on with a gentle tug.

Walking down past several other tunnels and doorways, Joshua led her to a wooden door, metal bars in the window. He took out a key, fitting it into the lock and twisting, the gears grinding and opening with a stiff push.

"Here you are." He said, waving into the room. Katara took in a deep breath, stepping into the small, stone, room, an idle torch sitting on the wall. Joshua tisked.

"My, my, I forgot to light the room." He said, snapping his fingers and sending a black spark onto the torch. A moment later it bloomed into life, orange flames illuminating the bare cell. Katara turned back to him.

"Thank you for the room." She said, sitting down cross-legged. Joshua smiled.

"Well, don't get too comfortable, you're about to have a roommate." He said, closing the door. Katara listened as the gears ground back into place and his footsteps receded, leaving her alone in the dank cell.

She looked about at the plain room, pondering upon her situation and her options at the moment. The ideal plan, for the time being, was to stall Joshua until the others showed up and rescued her. However, the natural problem with that plan was the assumption that the others were going to find her. For all she knew Sokka could have just wondered off and forgotten about her, or he might have passed out, or one of the airbenders might have killed him. Even if he was out there searching for her there was no way that he kept up with them, which meant that he would have to try and track her down by following their trail. Oddly enough that was not a reassuring thought.

One of the other options she had before her was to devise her own escape plan. Of course, without bending or a weapon of any sorts, disregarding the fact that even if she did have a weapon she wouldn't know what to do with it, the odds of her escaping here were pretty slim. Even if she did manage to get out of her cell she would have to sneak past the three lunatics and find the correct tunnel out, unless she decided on flying. And even then she would have to make it back to the others before one of the airbenders caught up with her, and there was no guarantee that she could outrun them.

So, that left her with her last option. To trick Joshua. Of course, it was a lot easier said than done. If what they said about this guy was true and he was as crazy as they all thought then this guy would be so paranoid that he would suspect anything she said as a ploy. Who knows, he might have already guessed her intention in asking for time to think about it, there really wasn't any way to tell. He might let her go just to try some different angle or plot. Who knew?

Katara let her head lay against the cold stone, letting out a breath. She needed to calm down. She was overthinking everything, just like Joshua did. All she had to do was keep her eye open, and when the opportunity arose she would have to take it. That's all there was to it.

Submitting herself to her fate, Katara closed her eyes, trying to relax and rest. The sound of boots walking down the hall, however, brought her back to the door of the cell. The key was inserted once more, the door being swung open and banged shut, but not before something could be thrown in. It landed roughly on the floor, a pained noise escaping it.

Katara gasped as she recognized Azula, her clothes in tatters, her back shredded with lashes and blood. The girl was unconscious at the moment, her cheek pressed against the stone.

Katara came over to her, turning her over and laying her head in her lap. She looked down at Azula's bruised face, blood smeared across her pale skin, red flowing from a busted lip. Her left eye lay black and swollen, her raven hair soaked and clinging to her head. Labored breaths came from her mouth and nose, blood trickling down her chin.

"Azula, Azula! Can you hear me?" Asked Katara, whispering softly in the girl's ear. Azula did not stir, remaining still in Katara's grasp. Katara could feel a tear snake down her chin as pity welled up inside of her, looking at the broken and shattered form below her. Sure she didn't like Azula, and sure a lot of things that Azula had done were evil, but seeing her like this, so tender, so broken, it was just wrong. No one deserved to be tormented like this, not Joshua, not Jack, and not Azula.

She shook her head. If only she had her bending, she could heal some of her wounds. But she had nothing, so all she could do was sit and hold her, gently stroking Azula's hair, brushing it back behind her ear.

Eventually, as time passed, Azula began to stir, her right eye slowly cracking open. Katara looked down at her, offering her a smile.

"Are you okay?" She asked, realizing a moment later that it was a rather foolish question to ask. Azula moved, backing up against the wall with a grimace. The girl turned and stared her down, her body shaking slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Azula, bringing her tattered clothes about her, covering the cuts and bruises. Katara sat up straight, clearing her throat.

"I was kidnapped by two airbenders." She said, watching Azula. The girl snorted at her, cringing a moment later at the pain. Katara reached forward, intent on helping her.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. Azula smacked her hand away, offering her a vehement stare.

"Stay away from me! When have you ever been concerned about me?" Katara drew back.

"Look, I know we didn't get along in the past, but we need each other at the moment." Azula frowned.

"I don't need you, I've never needed you. Besides, why should I trust you, you always liked Zuko best." Katara raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Well, ya, he did make up for being a jerk. You on the other hand were always against me." Azula blinked.

"So you admit it, you were conspiring with Zuko against me." Katara grunted.

"I didn't think it was such a big secret. You were nuts, you had to be taken down." Katara looked at Azula as she began struggling for words. Something clear started to trail down her cheek. She finally managed something.

"You think I'm a monster, don't you?" Katara tried to think of a reassuring response, but all she could come up with was the truth.

"Yes, I do think you're a monster, but just a misguided one." She added, watching as pain crossed Azula's face. "You can change, really, you can, and I can help." She said. Azula waved her off, tears streaming out of her good eye.

"No. I don't need you!" Snapped Azula, turning her face away from Katara. Katara watched her for a few moments as her shoulders heaved up and down, the only sound in the room that of her shaking body. Eventually she turned back to Katara.

"Did you ever love me?" Asked Azula, softly. Katara sat back, shocked. She fumbled around for a few moments, trying to find the proper response. How did you reply to that?!

"I…uhh…what?" She asked, scooting further back into the stone wall. Azula merely shook her head, turning herself away.

"I can't believe it." Mumbled Azula. "Even my own mother hates me." Katara sat stunned for a moment. What was going on? She looked at Azula, titling her head. Did Azula think that she was Ursa? Katara held up her hands.

"Wait, hold on a moment Azula. I'm not your mother." She said. Azula whirled on her, fire leaping from her open eye.

"How can you say that?! Did I mean nothing to you? Am I such a disgrace that you cast me out and away from the family? Because I'm not like your precious Zuko?" Katara shook her head.

"No, no, Azula, that's not it! I'm really not your mother!" She said. "It's me, Katara, the snow peasant?" She pointed at her face, offering her a smile, trying to jog her memory. Azula narrowed her eye.

"You mean, you're not Ursa?" Katara nodded her head.

"Yes, yes! I'm Katara, the waterbender? Remember?" Azula drew back, looking at her curiously.

"If you're a waterbender, then that means you're from one of the water-tribes." Katara nodded her head again.

"Yes, exactly! I'm from the southern Watertribe!" A sinister glint sparked in Azula's battered face, an unnerving smile spreading across her busted lips.

"That means Zuko is not of the royal lineage." She said. Katara sat back, confused once more.

"Wait, what?"

"What did you do, give my mother that child? Was he born from an unholy spawn of fire and water? And when you saw that he was destined to burn with flames you gave him away? My mother always did have a soft spot for orphans. I bet you knew her." Katara just shook her head, following none of this.

"Azula, it's me!" She yelled, daring to lean over and slap the girl. Azula sat back, stunned. Her hand reached up and touched her cheek, her good eye glinting at Katara.

Katara sat back and watched, hoping that the smack had snapped her out of her hallucinations.

"Snow peasant?" Said Azula, her face perplexed. Katara sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Yes! Finally, you're back." Katara watched as Azula looked around at the cell, raising a hand to touch her swollen eye. She winced, drawing her hand back.

"So, you were captured as well." Said Azula, leaning back against the wall. Katara nodded her head.

"Ya, two airbenders grabbed me." Azula nodded her head.

"Same here." They sat silent for a few moments, Azula gazing about the cell.

"You have your bending?" Asked Katara. Azula shook her head.

"And I doubt you do either?" Katara shook her head. Great, that left them there, in a cell, in the mountain, with no bending, and a bunch of lunatics.

Katara looked back over at Azula, looking up and down her broken body. "How do you feel?" Azula laughed, or at least tried to, the noise ending with pained coughing.

"How do you think I feel peasant? I wasn't exactly playing chess with the man now was I?" Katara closed her mouth. Wrong question to ask.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked after a few more moments of silence. Azula ignored her, looking over at the torch on the wall, stretching out a hand and swirling her finger. The flame began to wave.

"I thought you just said you can't bend?" Hissed Katara, crawling over to Azula. She sat up against the wall next to her, looking at the base of the door to see if anyone was coming. Azula drew her hand back in, the torch still flickering on the wall.

"It was just a suspicion. Whatever he did to us is in our blood; the sooner it's replaced with new blood the sooner we get our bending back." Katara looked at Azula's bleeding body.

"That's why you have your bending back, because of the torture." Azula grinned mischievously.

"You should have heard some of the things I came up with. Got him quite irate." Katara looked over at the door.

"I bet." She said, imagining some of the things Azula would say. It wasn't pleasant, even in her head.

"That means that you can attack them the next time they come back here." She whispered. Azula laughed mockingly in her face.

"You fool, I've only have the barest hint of bending back. Even Zuzu could do better than me at the moment. It's going to take a lot longer before I'm back to my normal, glorious, self." Katara leaned back, deflated. She had thought that they were going to get out of here pretty quick. Azula noticed the look on her face, tisking.

"Ohh, did you expect to escape now that I have my bending? Well, I'm sorry to say that we're going to have to spend some more time here. Of course." Said Azula, leaning her head back. "I'm the one that has to take all the knocks." Katara frowned, moving back over across the cell. She looked around, holding her hand out in front of her. She wiggled her fingers around, trying to feel her bending come back to her. It wasn't working.

"I'm going to get my bending back too, right?" She asked, her nerves feeling dull. Azula shrugged her shoulders.

"More than likely. Not that it'll do us much good."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Katara, annoyed. Azula smirked.

"Let's just say that you're not the best person to have at the moment. Surrounded by rock with almost no water anywhere?" Katara thought about it for a moment, realizing that she was right.

"Ohh." She said softly.

"I'd rather have the little blind girl, she would at least be of some use to me." Katara leaned further back into the wall, sighing.

"Well, you don't have her, you got me. So get used to the idea." Azula frowned.

"I'm trying."


	4. Violence, it's a Water-Tribe Thing

**Chapter XIV**

He could feel those eyes, those menacing eyes. They were burning a hole in the back of his skull, fire sparking from her unnoticed glare. It was like a green flame, crackling with such intensity that the very air sparked, and it was irritating the heck out of him!

He endured it for as long as he could, taking it in silence, trying to focus on marching on through the woods. Twigs snapped underfoot, needles rustling with his footfalls. The sweet, crisp, aroma of the woods wafted up through his nostrils. The yellow rays of the sun reached down to him, warming him with its glowing tendrils. And then there were those emerald daggers plunging into his back, willing him to drop dead.

Finally he had had enough. He just could not take it anymore, something had to be done. Whirling around, he glared at the culprit, her eyes meeting his. "Would you knock it off!? I'm sick and tired of feeling you stare right down my back!" Toph frowned, crossing her arms. Her emerald eyes sparkled at him, cold and menacing.

"Sorry Snoozles but you're kinda in the lead. I have to look at you. Though I did prefer it when I didn't have to see your ugly mug." Sokka growled.

"Why don't you look at the ground since you're so fond of it?" He asked, red dancing through his vision like waves of blood. Toph snorted.

"How about I pound you into the ground so I could at least tolerate you?" She retorted. Sokka let his hand fall down to his water skin, intent on flicking off the cap and giving this arrogant upstart what for.

A hand shot out and grabbed his, preventing him from completing the movement. He looked up to see Zuko's fierce golden eyes, staring him down.

"Don't even think about it." Growled Zuko, squeezing his hand in a death-grip. Sokka could feel the blood rush out of his wrist and to the rest of his body. His fingertips began to tingle with needles after a few more moments.

"Alright." He muttered, moving his hand away. Zuko let go, the blood rushing back to his fingers.

"Good, now keep moving." Sokka cast one last glare at Toph then turned around, marching off towards the mountains.

They had been walking for almost an hour now, reaching the base of the mountain, and the entire time the others had glared at him angrily. He knew that they all blamed him for losing Katara and more than likely wanted to pound him into a pulp. However, he just couldn't find the emotions to care. His sister was captured, big deal. She would be fine, just like all the other times stuff had happened to her. She had that knack for getting out of hazardous situations without much harm, something that he couldn't claim.

After a few more minutes the forest gave out, leaving just rocky terrain. As they reached the stone the sky turned dark, the bright sun hiding its face behind thick black clouds. There was a rumble and thunder in the distance, the sweet smell of rain carried on the warm breeze. It was going to be a pleasant hike.

Sokka continued on, following the strange tug in his gut. It had started as a queer feeling when they had first stared out, which had made him suggest the mountains in the first place. As they had went on, however, it had grown until it was like a lump inside his intestines, physically pulling him one way or another. At times it even caused him to stumble, pulling on him so hard that he was caught off balance. Every time he did fall he heard a snicker behind him, from whom he did not know, but it was quite tiring.

At last, as they climbed the mountain, Sokka felt the urge inside of him ascend to his head. Crimson tides began to wash over his vision and he began to feel woozy. They battered against his mind like hammers, bashing into his being and forcing themselves upon him like soldiers plundering a town. They poured in their foul contents, filling him with rage, hate, spite, envy. All thoughts turned to others, to his companions, how he so wished he could burn their meager little lives, to cause them pain on an incomprehensible level. He could not stand the thought of their happiness; they did not deserve such a thing, only pain, and torment. Just as he had suffered, burning inside a tunnel filled with horror, they too should be cast in, left to fend for themselves against those haunting images. Hell to them! Hell and fire and brimstone, they all deserved it, every last one of them!

Sokka stopped, blinking. Clarity came like a white flood, washing through his mind and easing his thoughts. It drove away his crimson stains in a torrent, calming him and letting him breathe once more. What had he been thinking? That time in the tunnel had been horrendous, intolerable. He had barely managed to get away from Spooky with his sanity, if that. It had been a miracle that he had managed to carry Toph out of there. Why would he wish that upon his friends? There was no reason for him to be angry with them. In fact, if anything, it was the reverse; they should be angry with him. And now that he thought about it he was pretty sure they were.

He had not been the most amiable person of late. Several occasions came to mind of him, drunk, cursing and screaming at Katara and Aang as they came to him, concerned for his welfare. He had even thrown a few bottles at them, luckily too wasted to hit them, but still, the intent was there. There had also been the onetime thing with Ty-Lee where he not only gave up his purity but hers as well. What right had he to that? Or the innumerable other women that he had been with over the past six months, what right did he have to them? How could he justify doing that to them, as if he owned them?

No right, that's what he had. Absolutely no right. They weren't his wives, he wasn't their husbands. He had no business sleeping around with them, and the worst part about it was that he knew that to begin with! How could he just throw away a lifetime's struggle for a few moments of pleasure? He shook his head, confused. What had happened to him?

His foot snagged on a stone beneath him, sending him falling to the ground. He reached out, his hands grating against the sharp rock, blood seeping out of his palms. He swore, shaking his head as he pushed himself to his knees. Great, just great, this was exactly what he needed, bleeding hands. That would just put him in the perfect mood for self-contemplation.

"Dirty damn mountain." He muttered, wiping the blood off on one of his pant legs. He blinked as he got back up to his feet, the wind rushing past him, a few drops of warm rain falling on his face. The air felt thinner already, his breath a bit ragged. Man, how fast did the air run out up here? They had just started up the mountain.

Turning around, Sokka was shocked to see the others far down below, climbing as fast as they could to catch up with him. Perspiration licked at his brow, dripping down his face and into his eye, where the salt stung him. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead, his chest heaving up and down as he caught his breath. How had he gotten so high up?

He looked around at where he was standing, the rocks jutting out like fangs all about. They were black and bleak, different from the rest, tainted by something. Ahead of him lay an opening to a cave, a strange luminescence glowing from within. It was unnatural, ghostly. It reminded him of the time he had seen Aang in one of his avatar states. It was spirit magic.

Sokka felt the need to go forward, the urge building once more inside of him. His feet slowly began to drag towards the entrance of the tunnel, its mouth opening to swallow him whole. His mind was screaming at him to turn around, to run off, but he just couldn't help himself. He had to go inside, to be reunited with…something.

Each footstep sent a shiver through his body, like thunder rippling through the ground. His body was weak, shaking, every muscle crying out in resistance, but it was no use. With every passing moment his feet brought him closer and before he knew it he was at the mouth, blue and green light creeping out and touching the ground at his feet.

He was just about to go in when a pair of hands grabbed him, yanking him back. "Sokka!" Cried a voice.

He whirled around, popping the cap off of his skin, the water coming out in a fluid movement. Without even think he flicked his wrists forward, the water turning to ice with a breath and stabbing into someone's shoulder. The person fell back with a cry, landing on the ground. It was Aang.

The boy grabbed at his shoulder, tears leaping into his eyes as red stained his shawl. Sokka stood stunned, his hand twitching. Had he just hurt Aang?

Aang cried out, gritting his teeth against the pain. The others soon followed, hauling themselves up the last edge and sprinting over. Zuko went directly over to Aang, shoving a hand over the boy's mouth and hushing him. Toph, on the other hand, went straight for Sokka, dropping her shoulder and crashing full on into him.

She sent him flying into the mountainside, the cold, hard, stone cutting into his shoulder. His head whipped against the rock, blood dripping down into his eye as he fell to his knees. Blackness was beginning to surround him, taking him into the abyss, but a hurricane of red came over him, making his eyes spring open.

He leapt back up to his feet, whirling on Toph as his rage leant him energy. The girl stood there, fists at the ready, daring him to come at her. Sokka accepted her challenge, rushing up to her and leaping off of his feet. She side stepped his attack letting him role on the ground and get back to his feet.

He reached out a hand and whipped the ice shard in Aang's shoulder into water, catching Toph by the feet. He pulled and sent her to the ground, leaping on top of her a moment later.

Toph tried to defend herself, throwing a few punches and blocking as best she could, but without her bending she wasn't a match for him. He rained blows down on her, one after the other, landing solid blows on her face and jaw. Blood began to pour out of her nose after another blow, her feeble punches merely brushing against his face. Grabbing her by the collar, he hauled her up towards him, raising his hand back for a finishing blow.

He paused for a moment, looking at her bruised face. Her right eye already was red and swollen, plump like a cherry. Blood rushed down her face and over her cracked lips, a purple bruise developing on her left cheek. Her eyes did not waver, staring into his with a fierce emerald glow. She spat in his face, blood mixing in with the saliva, landing squarely on his mouth.

Raising his fist back, he was about to land the blow, when suddenly something crashed into the side of him. His arms were yanked back, two legs reaching around and wrapping themselves around his torso. They squeezed tight, his ribs cracking like brittle rocks beneath the pressure. He tried to reach back but his arms were trapped, unable to move. A voice breathed in his ear.

"Calm down!" Sokka refused to listen, thrashing about. Throwing his head back, he connected with whoever's forehead it was behind him, eliciting a pained grunt. The person returned it by releasing his arm and putting him in a rear naked chokehold. Sokka began struggling for breath, clawing at the muscled arm as the bicep squeezed across his throat. His vision began to blacken, spots dancing before his eyes. He finally tapped, loosing and ending his resistance.

The person was hesitant at first, but as they relaxed Sokka remained still. Finally the person let go all together, pushing him to the side.

Sokka rolled on the stone, coughing and catching his breath. His head throbbed like heartbeat, oxygen flowing back into his mind and calming him. He reached out a cut hand, placing it against the stone. A stinging sensation followed as he pushed himself up with a grunt, his arms shaking as he stood.

Breathing deep, he turned around, looking at Zuko's ragged hair, tossed about. The Fire-Lord stood across from him, a lump developing on his forehead, eyes still. Toph stood right next to him, glowering with a beaten face, blood trickling down her chin. Aang sat back by the entrance to the tunnel, a hand pressed against his shoulder, red liquid dripping out between his fingers. Sokka realized that he had done all of that. He opened his mouth, closing it a moment later as copper dripped into his mouth. He ran a hand over his head, wiping off the blood. It sat on his fingertips, crimson before his eyes. A tiny wisp of black floated away with the breeze.

"You done?" Sokka looked up, meeting Zuko's glare. Hostility glowed like a fire in his golden eyes, obviously displeased with what had just happened. Sokka nodded his head, removing the water skin.

"Here, take this." He said, tossing it over to Zuko. The man grabbed it out of the air, popping the cap back on and slinging it over his shoulder. Sokka started walking over to them, avoiding Toph's emerald eyes. He looked over at Aang, the boy giving him a pained grimace.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He mumbled, coming up to the others. Toph started to walk over at him, but Zuko stepped in between them, pushing her back. Sokka bowed his head, realizing that he had let his anger get the best of him once again. Was it ever going to change?

Zuko turned and walked over to Aang, unslinging the backpack on his back. Sokka walked over to Aang, looking up at the airbender.

"Aang, I'm…" Aang just shook his head, grimacing as Zuko began to wrap the wound, tying the airbenders arm to his chest so he couldn't aggravate his shoulder.

"What was going through your head?" Said Zuko, giving one last tug on the bandage. Sokka shook his head, running a hand over his soaked hair. He flicked his wrist, flinging the sweat away from his head.

"I don't know. I was just walking up the mountain and the next thing I knew I was standing up here, outside that tunnel." He said, pointing to the ominous looking cave. Zuko looked over, taking in a deep breath.

"You were moving pretty fast back there. You're telling me you don't remember flying up that mountainside?" Sokka shook his head. He had no recollection of any climb.

"Like I told you, all I remember is walking at the bottom then standing outside this tunnel."

"You were about to go inside." Said Aang, grunting. Zuko placed a hand on the airbender's good shoulder, giving him a little pat. Sokka turned and looked into the tunnel, the urge to go inside one again falling upon him. It reached into his heart and pulled at some hidden chord, the sorrow of his past actions draining out of him like water on rock. He was going back to jerk mode.

"I was." He said, his feet tingling. Zuko looked inside the tunnel, looking back at Aang.

"We need to get Aang back to camp." Sokka nodded his head, not really paying attention.

"Whatever Zuko." He said, his feet once more making their way to the tunnel. Zuko came over and grabbed him by the arm, turning him back around.

"Sokka, focus! We need to get Aang back down the mountain and to camp, he's hurt."

"No thanks to you." Said Toph, her speech a bit slurred. She spat a glob of saliva and blood on the ground.

"Besides." Said Zuko, continuing on. "You're hurt as well." Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." He said. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Look at your side!" Sokka raised his arms, alarm spreading through him as he noticed the red trying to force its way out through the white. There was no pain, however, it was eerily numb.

He shook his head, the draw of the tunnel becoming stronger and stronger. "We need to go inside." He said.

"No! We need to get back to camp, now!" Sokka looked at Zuko, then at Aang, noticing the pain on the boy's face. Relinquishing, he nodded his head, letting out a weary sigh. Zuko grunted.

"Good, now let's get out of here." The firebender picked Aang up gently, carrying the boy over to the edge.

"You're going to have to hold on to me." Said Zuko. Aang said something back to him but Sokka didn't notice. A strange noise had begun to echo in his head, a melodic tune enchanting him and turning his head. It came from the tunnel, a sweet harmonious noise, like water rushing over crystal. Without even thinking he turned and sprinted, rushing into the tunnel before the others could stop him. He heard Zuko call out and a set of feet give chase after him, but he wasn't stopping.

Streaking through the entrance, he descended into a sea of blue and green, the dim lights almost black against the brightness of the sun. Crystals shone on either side of him, vibrating and echoing the song. It rang in his ears, drowning out his thoughts, making him rush further and further into the tunnel. Without thinking he made turns and corners, unaware that someone was keeping pace with him, rushing up behind him as best they could. Finally, right as he was about to round another corner, they caught him, a hand reaching out and grabbing his collar.

He whirled around, trying to swing at whoever held him, but he missed, his fist flying into the wall instead. The pain flashed white through his head, clearing him of the haunting tune. He stopped, swearing and holding his fist close to him. Slowly he lifted it up, looking at it in the dim light; a couple of his knuckles looked as if they were positioned like they shouldn't be. He swore again, tucking his fist into his stomach and bending over. The person who had caught him merely grunted.

"Serves you right you meathead." Sokka looked up to see Toph's diminutive form in the crystals pale light. She stood panting, arms crossed, glaring at him with the best austerity she could muster.

"What the hell do you want?" He breathed, realizing that he was panting as well. The air was warm to breathe, dry and hot. It almost felt as if a fire was burning further beneath them, or before them. It was difficult to tell now that they were below ground.

"Look Meathead, I know we both hate each other and all, but at the moment we need to work together. As much as I would love to see Sugar-Queen get put in her place I'm afraid we're going to have to get her back. I prefer a live and condescending Sugar-Queen to a beaten and dead one." Sokka bit his tongue and held back a response, realizing that Toph was right. They were going to have to work together to get his sister back, as much as it pained him to do so.

"Alright, but if we do this then we do it my way." He said. Toph snorted.

"And what way is that? Run head long into a wall and hope something good happens?" Sokka raised a hand, ready to strike her. Toph merely turned her head, preparing herself for the blow. His hand hesitated, poised to strike, but there was something about her submission that made him pause. He was about to hit this girl across the face because she had made a rude comment at her, and she just stood there, turning her face and readying herself for the strike. Her black hair covered her crystal eyes, blood stained across her face. What was he doing?

Sokka lowered his hand, taking in a deep breath, trying to settle himself. "Alright, alright, sorry." He said, holding his hands up. Toph merely grunted.

"What's the plan?" She asked. Sokka scratched the back of his neck, looking down the tunnel. At least she wasn't trying to force him to go back to Zuko, not that he remembered how he had gotten down here in the first place.

Well." He said, looking further down the tunnel. "I guess we just keep going down this way." He looked back over at Toph, watching as she rolled her eyes.

"That's your plan? I'm in awe." She said, holding her hands up mockingly. Sokka could not stay his hand this time around, letting it crack across her face with a loud slap. She fell to the ground in a heap, her body quivering slightly as she slowly picked herself up. Sokka stared at her, ambivalence coursing through his body. He just didn't know what to feel at the moment.

Toph stood beside him, still. She did not retaliate, merely lowering her head and waiting for him to lead on. Sokka looked at her once more, turning and marching further down into the tunnel. Time to see where his instincts were taking him this time around.

* * *

Katara leaned back up against the stone wall, bored to death. If she had to guess how long they had been sitting there she would have to say at least a couple of days, though she knew for certain that it was nothing more than a couple of hours or so. There was just something about the unending silence that made time drag more than it needed to. That, and the fact that Azula just sat there smirking at her didn't help. She just sat there with a stupid grin on her face, unmoving, like stone. A few time Katara had actually thought she had died, but as soon as she moved Azula would move her eyes, staring at her with that sinister look.

A few times she had tried falling asleep, but somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring daggers into her. Whenever she opened her eyes sure enough there sat Azula, still staring at her. She could swear that she literally feel Azula's look like a physical presence, tiny needles getting beneath her skin and stabbing at her nerves. It was infuriating!

Finally, after another failed attempt to sleep, she decided she had had enough. They were going to talk, even if it killed them!

Opening her eyes she looked at Azula, the same stupid smile on her face. She sat frowning. "Would you just knock it off?!" She called, crossing her arms. Azula stretched out, grimacing against the pain.

"I have no idea what it is that you're complaining about snow peasant. I'm the one who was tortured you know." Katara tried to not pull out her hair.

"You know I have a name?" She said. Azula shrugged her shoulders.

"Now why would that concern me? I don't have time to interact with the commoners." Katara suppressed a scream.

"You've got time now so focus up!" She yelled. Azula did not seem too impressed by her outburst. Katara watched as Azula forced a fake yawn, pretending to not care.

"Please." She said, gritting her teeth. Azula looked over at the wall, then back at Katara, clicking her broken nails against the stone.

"Well…" Katara took in a deep breath, her cheeks turning red as she watched Azula 'mull' things over in her head. Patience, patience was a virtue.

"If you do want to work with me you'll have to play things by my rules." Said Azula. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"And what's that? Stab those closest to you in the back for your own gain?" Azula frowned, her golden eyes sparking like fire. For a moment it seemed as if she was wondering off, a bewildered expression crossing her face, but she snapped back, shaking her head.

"No, snow peasant, it just means you that you do as I say." Said Azula, letting the comment by. "For instance, when Joshua comes back here in thirty seconds you tell him you need more time to think. When he grabs me don't call out. Go with him without resisting." Katara blinked.

"What?" Boots started to echo down the tunnel to their cell, making Azula grin. Katara turned and watched the door, her heart pounding inside her chest as the boots came closer and closer. What if Joshua had changed his mind? What if he was going to torture her now? She didn't know if she could do torture again. One time had been enough for her, but twice?

The boots stopped outside the door, the key scraping against the lock. Her heart leapt into her throat, a slight tremble developing in her hands. She looked over to Azula, the girl merely offering her a nod.

Katara tried to take assurance in that nod. She needed to do as Azula said. Oddly enough she did not feel warm and fuzzy inside at the thought.

The door swung open, the fire dying out with the draft. Joshua stood in the entrance, his two goons right behind him, holding more torches. The man stepped in, a broad smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. It's nice to see you awake." He said, looking down at Azula. The firebender returned the comment with a smirk.

Joshua grunted. "You know, I don't think I like that look." He said. A moment later he kicked Azula in the ribcage with the side of his foot. She collapsed into a pile on the ground, coughing and holding her side. Joshua smiled, turning to Katara.

"How are you doing my dear? I hope that she hasn't been to sour of company." Katara tried to force a smile, but it died on her lips. Joshua tisked.

"That bad hmm? Well, have you at least thought about my offer?" Katara looked at Azula, watching as the girl ever so slightly shook her head. Katara swallowed, taking in a deep breath.

"Yes, I've thought about it, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a little more time. It's just so uncertain." Joshua dipped his head.

"As you wish my dear. Perhaps there's something I can do to speed up the process." He said, snapping his fingers. Black hair came into the cell, handing his torch over to his brother, grabbing Azula roughly by the arm and jerking her up. She got to her feet, stumbling, her face grimaced in pain. Joshua extended his hand to Katara.

"This way my dear." Katara looked at his bony hand, pale white. It seemed to glow like a ghost's, his veins a dim black beneath the slim veneer of ivory flesh.

There was a possibility here that she was about to be tortured, and knowing that this guy had spent a couple years underneath Azula's hand did not assure her of a lack of skill. No doubt he knew every trick Azula did, and more. If there really was a tormented spirit inside of him there was no telling how many different ages it had lived through, enduring and observing pain. It was a most unsettling prospect.

Eventually though, with a summoning of courage, she took his hand. His fingers tightened around hers, hoisting her off of the ground with his wiry strength. He held her close to him for a moment, his body pressed against hers. He smiled, rows of yellow teeth immediately turning white, a black flash running through his tongue.

Katara jumped back, shocked. What in the world had just happened?

Joshua just chuckled at her, amused. "Don't worry my dear, just a bit of harmless play. Nothing to be worried about." Katara nodded her head, trying to reassure herself that he was not going to possess her with an evil spirit. Somehow the thought wasn't very convincing.

"Shall we continue?" He asked, waving off down the hall. Azula stood right outside, her hands cuffed behind her back, a firm hand placed on her neck. She was gritting her teeth against the pain she was in, her body ready to collapse from exhaustion.

Katara walked past Joshua, making her way out into the hall, standing beside the smaller airbender. Joshua came out, dusting his hands and slamming the cell shut, not bothering to lock it. He tucked the key back into his chest pocket, whistling as he began striding down the stone tunnel.

The others followed, Katara walking alongside San-Lee, while black hair pushed Azula along, making the firebender stumble and fall, the stones cutting into her exposed flesh. Katara tried to not turn back and help her, determined to keep from looking.

She knew that if she turned back she would just want to help Azula out, and she couldn't do that at the moment, she just had to keep an open mind for what was going on and find the best opportunity to get them out of there. She couldn't play things Azula's way because Azula was merely looking a way out for her. She was going to have to figure a way out for both of them. Perhaps she could appeal to Joshua's better nature?

Katara looked up to see Joshua pushing open another door, leading them into a side room. Torches sat along the walls, casting a sinister orange glow on the floor outside the room. She took a moment, her feet stalling as the stench hit her nose, the smell of seared flesh and rotting meat wafting up to her. It made her want to barf, the horrendous odor spreading out into the whole tunnel.

San-Lee came up to her, setting one of his torches to the side and gently grabbing her by the arm. "Come on." Said the boy. "Joshua wants you inside." Katara let herself be led forward by San-Lee, taking in one last deep breath before stepping across the thresh hold.

She gasped as she stepped inside, terror seizing hold of her heart. Iron instruments of torture lined every inch of the walls, some already caked in blood. Several different tables and racks with pulleys and ropes lined the room, along with two devices covered in spikes. She jumped as her hand brushed across a table, a whip soaked in blood rubbing up against her hand. Okay, perhaps Joshua didn't have a better nature.

The man stood stroking one of the benches, this one with five different clamps, two set down towards where the legs seemed to sit, spread apart, two others up for the arms holding them straight out, and one more for what looked like the neck. It did not seem like a fun device. Ropes and levers sat about on it, allowing the torturer to adjust the settings so as to stretch out the person more or less.

Joshua turned back to the others, looking over at black hair. "San-Jin, would you please show our guess to the ropes?" The one called San-Jin dragged Azula over to an open area, taking two ropes from the ceiling and tying them around her wrists. He then un-cuffed her, tightening the ropes and raising her hands high above her head. He also tied her feet with two different ropes, tightening them and spreading her legs somewhat, keeping her from fidgeting too much. Katara swallowed.

"So, I know that you're having trouble at the moment making a decision. But I thought perhaps if I showed you what it is that I do, then maybe you would consider helping me in this little bargain of ours." Joshua picked up a thin black whip, the lash as fine as the stem on a leaf. He turned and sliced it through the air, flicking his wrist and cracking it down. It tore through Azula's back, making a fine cut and tearing her flesh from her back. A suppressed scream escaped between her lips, making Joshua smile.

Katara stood back in horror as Joshua continued to deliver nine more such blows, each one drawing a louder and louder reaction from Azula. On number seven she finally screamed out loud, and on the tenth she let out a sob, her body flexing and loosing with each strike. At the end she merely hung limp in the ropes, her breathing difficult.

Joshua set the whip down, turning back to Katara. "You see, I'm merely repaying her for all her marvelous deeds. Reap what you sow, no?" Katara clasped her hands together by her waist, trying to keep the shake from being noticed. All she wanted at the moment was to be far away from here. Far away from this torture chamber, far away from this mountain, and far away from this psychopath. He was freaking her out! And the worst part was, she kinda liked watching Azula be tortured.

Being honest with herself, deep down, she knew she was enjoying this. The memory came to her of being back in the Earth-Kingdom prison when Azula had spent those days tormenting her, hanging her above a heated lead pipe, leaving her to swelter above its flames. A part of her remembered that, and was currently relishing watching Azula get hers. But that wasn't how she was supposed to be. She needed to be loving, merciful, forgiving. Repaying hatred with hatred would only breed more hatred. If she wanted things to get better then she was going to have to learn to care for Azula, and she might as well start here.

But how could she do that and play Joshua at the same time? He wouldn't fall for anything if he believed she felt pity for Azula. At the moment it seemed as if the best thing for Azula was to turn on her.

She took in a deep breath. Well then, game on.

"Is that really all you do to her?" She said, surprised with how arrogant and cocky her voice sounded. She caught everyone off guard, Azula shifting in the ropes to turn her head around. Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" He asked. Katara threw her head back and laughed caustically, secretly hoping that it was believable.

"You're kidding, right? After all that big talk of tormenting her for all the evils she had done and the best you can do is a whip?" Joshua blinked, looking down at the whip. He fingered it.

"Well, no, it's not everything." He said. Katara snorted, keeping the act up. She walked over and picked up the whip, turning it over in her hands, inwardly disgusted at the cruel device.

"Yes, it's not everything, but it seems to me like it's the only thing you use." She said, tossing it down with a bored look. She waltzed over to Azula, peeling her tattered shirt back to look at the wounds. They ran deep, blood slowly seeping out of them. They were going to scar.

"Don't you know how to torture a bender?" She called, turning back around to Joshua. The man frowned.

"Don't you see these thing in here?" He said, gesturing to the room full of torture utensils. Katara shrugged.

"I see them, but do you know how to use them?" She could hear Azula's breathing quicken as she spoke.

"What are you doing peasant?" Hissed Azula, beneath her breath. Katara grabbed a handful of salt from a bag on a table, turning and pressing her hand into Azula's back. Azula's muscles tightened as she rubbed the salt into her wounds, forcing a muffled scream to come out from behind her teeth.

Katara drew her hand away, flicking her fingers towards the ground and shaking off some of the blood. She quickly tucked her hands into her pockets, hiding their trembling. She was so dead.

"Well, I see you're quite the enthusiast." Katara turned to see Joshua, a slight smile on his face. Katara frowned.

"I never liked the way she addressed me." She said, walking back towards Joshua. "So, are you going to show me you know how to use these or are you just going to talk all day?" Joshua smiled, a wicked and nasty grin.

"Why of course, right this way." He said, waving on towards the wall. Katara walked up, cringing at the assortment of spikes and screws that sat spread out before her.

"What would you like me to demonstrate?" He asked. Katara swallowed, realizing that her demonstration had come a bit too far. She had wanted to convince him that she did not care for Azula, but helping him torture her, could she do that?

She breathed in deep. It did not matter whether or not she could do it, she was doing it. The best she could do was select the least painful looking contraption for Joshua to use and hope that Azula did not murder her when they were thrown back in their cell.

Clasping her hands behind her back, Katara began to stroll up and down the wall, immediately dismissing anything that seemed too large or sharp as they looked exceptionally painful. She also eliminated anything that was rusted or crusted with blood, as they could cause serious infection. Perusing through all of the items, she finally came to one she thought would not be too painful. It was a simple little thing of metal, with a half crescent and some weird emblem on the end. There were no points or razors on it, so unless he planned on shoving it down Azula's throat she was fairly certain it would not hurt…too much.

Katara picked the device up off of the wall, turning it over in her hands and tossing it over to Joshua without looking. It went wide and would have missed altogether had one of the airbenders not blown it back over to him. Moment of coolness ended.

Joshua looked at the device for a moment, a smile spreading across his face. "Ohh, my dear, you do know your instruments." Katara felt her throat choke at his words, fear seizing hold of her body. He could actually use that to hurt Azula?

Joshua held the item by the end, flicking his wrist and unfolding the other half. It formed a complete circle at the end, a ring of metal surrounding an emblem. The Fire-Nation emblem to be specific. Joshua snapped his fingers, a black flame springing to life.

"Shall we?" He asked, motioning over to Azula. Katara hesitated a moment, then walked alongside him, coming over to Azula. Joshua held his flame right below the emblem, the heat beginning to radiate in waves. The metal soon began to turn color, changing from red to white hot, making Katara sweat. She began to tremble as she realized what it was that she had chosen. A brand.

Joshua held the brand up close to Azula's face, the girls' golden eyes growing wide. She shot a look over to Katara, a pleading look, begging her to stop this maniac. Katara swallowed.

"Where are you going to put it?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky. Joshua stopped, turning back to her.

"What?" Katara frowned.

"You have to put it somewhere, so where is it going?" Joshua pulled back, placing the brand back beneath his flame. A thoughtful look came across his face as he pondered upon this inquiry. Katara could only hope that he decided to not do it.

"Well." Said Joshua, looking Azula up and down. "I think the best place would be right here." He said, lifting the brand up and moving it towards Azula's cheek. The firebender turned her face, her eyes shut tight, waiting for the fiery pain.

Katara, on instinct, grabbed the brand and lowered it before she could stop herself. She pressed it into Azula's bare shoulder, the skin bubbling and melting as the brand seared into flesh. A scream escaped Azula's lips as she fought against the pain, her body shaking. Joshua pulled the brand back a moment later.

"What was that?!" He demanded. Katara grabbed the brand tossing it away with a condescending glower. The smell of burnt flesh came up to her nostrils, making her gag. She wanted to spew at the reek, but she knew that she needed to stay strong and keep up the charade if she ever wanted to get them out of there.

"It's called poetic justice. She branded your shoulder you brand hers." Joshua looked down at the brand on his flesh, then over at Azula's, the skin still steaming, blood slowly dripping.

"Well, I guess that is kind of funny." He said, a smile spreading across his face. "You know what my dear, I think I really like you." Katara gave a bored yawn, hoping that her body was not trembling too much.

"Your admiration is misplaced. All I want is to get out of here, if it means tormenting her then so be it, but I still want out." Joshua laughed, offering a bow.

"As soon as our discussion is finished my dear, you shall be on your way." The man started walking over to the door, turning back and holding out his hand.

"Right this way." Katara stole one last glance at Azula's limp form, her chest struggling as it rose and fell with every breath. That girl was going to kill her later on.

Turning back to Joshua she walked over to him, placing her hand in his icy grasp. He smiled, leading her out and away from the chamber. He gave a nod to San-Jin as he went by, the door thudding shut behind them as they left.

Walking through the tunnels, they came to another room, this one furbished as a living quarters. Joshua walked over and sat down in a simple chair, motioning to the bed next to him.

"Please, have a seat." Katara walked over to the bed, the covers tangled and matted. Sweat stains plagued the sheets, some of them still wet. She took a step back, putting her hands behind her back.

"I think I'm good." She said. Joshua laughed, standing up as well. A strange look crossed his face, his pale form becoming more sinister.

"Very well, we can conduct business on our feet." He said, walking over and grabbing a sliver flask from a wooden table. He poured out two glasses of black liquid, the substance shimmering like oil, shifting in the torchlight. He brought the crystal glasses over to her, offering her one. She did not take it.

"I think I'm good." She said. Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? It's honestly quite good." Katara sniffed, the potent smell of alcohol making her dizzy. She shook her head.

"No, thank you." Joshua shrugged his shoulders.

"Have it your way." He then threw his head back, downing first his glass then the second glass, slamming them back down on the table. Katara watched as his hands began to shake, sweat accumulating on his neck. He turned to her, his eyes red, a tear trailing down his cheek. He smiled.

"Good stuff, hits you right here." He said, tapping his chest. Katara kept her mouth shut, watching as the man walked back over to her, leaning in close. His breath smelled of the alcohol, his body wobbling slightly. Had he already gotten drunk after only two glasses? What was he drinking?

"Well, now, deary. I think it's about time we discussed our little…arrangement." He said. Katara stepped back, uncomfortable with his gaze. His eyes darted up and down her body like a hawk's, a predator looking over its prey. She could feel it rest on her chest, then on her legs, scanning her up and down with a lustful glare. This was not going to end well.

She cleared her throat, hoping that he would not come closer. "What did you have in mind?" Joshua took a step towards her, leaning so that his face was close to hers. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, a sickly look across his face.

"Well, I want to be left alone with Azula, and your friends want me to leave them alone." He said, reaching a hand up and brushing her hair. Katara could feel her skin crawl at his touch. She smacked his hand away, stepping around him, her back to the bed.

"Well, I don't really know what guarantee that I can give you that Zuko would actually give up his chase." She said, slowly moving back as he walked towards her. He licked his lips.

"Well, perhaps, you could be my guarantee." He said, his knuckles cracking. Katara bumped up against the bed, her heart pounding inside of her chest. Lord save her.

"I don't quite know." She started, Joshua stopped her.

"It'd be simple. By staying here with me the others wouldn't dare come after me because of what I might…do." He said, brushing a white knuckle against her cheek. Katara began to shake, her body trembling at his presence.

"And with you by my side you can make sure that I don't do anything against them. You can also see to Azula's welfare and make sure that she's still alive. That way Zuko won't feel too pressured to come after us." Katara tried to escape, but he was leaning towards her, pinching her legs against the frame of the bed.

"Aang wouldn't be happy about that." She said, praying with all her might that the lunatic would pull back.

"Dead men have no worries." Said Joshua simply, pushing Katara down on the bed. She fell with a cry, struggling as Joshua came down on top of her, grabbing at her wrists. She screamed and kicked and flung herself about, bringing her head crashing into his temple. It only made him laugh.

"Man, you are a feisty one my dear." Katara continued to resist him, trying to think of something to save her from her fate. Joshua had just turned her around to her back when a knock came at the door, distracting him. Katara took the opportunity to launch a mule kick right into the man's nether regions.

Joshua fell crumpled on the ground with a suppressed cry, holding his delicates. Katara stood and turned, making her way for the door. She grabbed it, yanking it open and rushing straight into the arms of one of the airbenders. Frantically she fought against the boy's grasp, but it was no use, he held on to her.

"Whoa, easy there, it's okay, it's okay." Katara stopped struggling looking up to see the young airbenders face. A smile spread across his lips; the young San-Lee.

"Don't worry miss, nothing's going to happen." San-Lee proceeded to reach out and close the door behind her, leaving the frothing Joshua to begin raging in his room.

The boy then took her gently by the arm, leading her off back down the hall towards her cell. She followed along docile, stunned by the recent turn of events. Her body trembled as tears leapt to her eyes, the horrors that she had just escaped rushing through her mind. The young airbender simply patted her on the back, comforting her.

"I hope you don't mind him too much miss, he really can't control it at times." Said the boy. Katara turned to him, wiping her teary eyes with the back of her hands.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well." Started San-Lee. "You see, there's this demon thingy inside of him, and from time to time it gains control of him and makes him do things he doesn't normally do. Did he drink from his silver flask?" Katara nodded her head.

"Did you drink from it?" Asked San-Lee, urgency seeping into his voice. Katara shook her head, adamant. San-Lee sighed, nodding his head.

"Good, you don't what that stuff in your system. I don't know what it is, but it will put you on such a trip. Whenever he starts drinking from that it means that the demon's back in control. Don't ask me why but that's what we've found out, Sangee and I." Katara continued to walk with the boy, comforted by his light tone and chipper talk.

"Why do you and your brother serve him?" She asked. San-Lee stopped, looking around in the hall. He leaned over to her, beckoning her closer. She leaned down, pressing her face close to his.

"Well." Started the boy, an excited glee to is words, as if whispered in secret to a close friend. "To tell you the truth I don't like serving him, but Sangee fancies him a bit, so I do as he likes. Besides, Joshua promised to bring justice to the Fire-Nation, and to be honest I don't like them too much." Katara nodded her head. It was understandable, she herself was just now beginning to tolerate them.

"But what is his plan?" She whispered. San-Lee opened his mouth, then shut it again, a smile spreading across his lips. He wagged his finger at her as if she was a naughty pet.

"I see what you're doing, clever. Sangee did tell me that you could never trust women, now I see what he was saying." Katara grunted.

"I had to try." San-Lee laughed.

"That you did." He said, leading her on. Katara walked alongside him, her heart steadying as they made their way further and further from Joshua. She turned once more to the boy.

"Why did you come for me?" She asked. San-Lee stopped, a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you come for me?" Repeated Katara. San-Lee raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"I didn't come back for you." He said.

"Then why did you go back?" San-Lee sat for a moment, his face reflecting thought. Suddenly his countenance lit up, his mouth flying open.

"Ohh geesh! I nearly forgot!" The boy turned, sprinting back down the hall, leaving her standing there.

"Don't go anywhere!" He called, his voice echoing down the tunnel. Katara smirked, looking around at the empty tunnel around her. Sure, she wouldn't go anywhere, and Sokka didn't sleep with women.


	5. Power Struggle

**Chapter XV**

"Well, we're lost." Sokka groaned, slapping himself on the forehead. They had been wondering around for at least half an hour now, and still he couldn't find where it was that he wanted to go. The nagging feeling that was inside of him seemed to have just fallen asleep or something, leaving him completely lost. But then again, it did leave him calm and in control, which was a first. It was like having somebody pull the levers in your head, and after the longest time of having no free will the little operator just decided to take a nap. So now he moved about with the fear of waking the operator back up, not wanting to return to the angered state that he had previously lived his life in.

"Why did I follow you again?" Sokka stopped, shaking his head. He turned back around to his whining companion, raising an eyebrow.

"You done?" He asked. Toph put her hands on her hips, her face battered and bruised. Dried blood sat smeared across her cheeks, some crusted blood sitting around her nostrils. There was also a giant welt on her left cheek from where he had smacked her. And yet, even with all of that, she still managed to appear apathetic to his threats, shaking off his words as if they were broken arrows. Of course, with the current slumber of the operator, as Sokka had decided to call him, his threats were kind of empty. He was once again afraid to strike the earthbender, not to mention the fact that he didn't want to harm her.

"What do you think meathead?" She asked. Sokka grunted.

"If I apologized would it make you lighten up?" Toph actually seemed shocked, blinking.

"Uhh, Sokka, if you were to apologize I might consider not KILLING YOU! When I get my Earthbending back!" Yelled the little girl, startling him and making him fall back on his hands. Sharp pain flew through him as his palms made contact with the warm stone, blood once again trickling out of his wounds. He grunted, standing back up and wiping his bleeding hands on his pant legs.

"Toph, I'm sorry! But I can't take back what I did, or said. All I can do is try to make things right." Toph snorted, walking up to him and jabbing him in the chest.

"Listen here, buddy. After we get Sugar-Queen back I'm having nothing to do with you, got it?" Sokka opened his mouth to argue, but Toph nailed him in the gut, making him double over.

"Got it?" She growled, leaning down next to his ear. He shook his head, his side flaring up with pain.

"Got it." He coughed, turning around and gasping for breath. Toph dusted off her hands, smiling.

"Good, now let's go get Sugar-Queen." She said The earthbender walked past him, leaving him to wheeze for breath. He eventually straightened out, calming himself with deep breaths. He watched as Toph accidently turned into the wall, bumping her face on the rock. She stumbled back, shocked, feeling the wall. Sokka chuckled, the laugh dying in his throat as Toph turned to him, a curdling glower on her face.

"What are you laughing about?" She demanded. Sokka shrugged his shoulders, walking by her.

"Nothing, but might I suggest we go this way?" He said, walking down one of the side tunnels. Toph merely muttered something about the dim light and followed him, her arms crossed.

The two continued on down the tunnel for a while longer, walking slowly and silently. All around them sat vibrating crystals, bathing them in an eerie luminescence. Blues and greens fell upon them, lighting at their feet a dim path, pulsating softly. Sokka could feel the light touch against his skin, a slight tingling sensation as if there were a bunch of particles in the light bouncing off of him.

Eventually they came across a yellow light, the golden crystal flickering on the cavern wall. It sparked for a few moments as they approached, a moment later a golden image of Toph flickering into view, full sized.

They both jumped back, shocked by the image. The image jumped back as well, mirroring what Toph did. Slowly they approached it, Toph moving up and waving her hand. It waved back at her.

"It's just a reflection." Said Sokka. Toph glared at him.

"I know what it is meathead." She snapped, turning back to the image and performing a series of hand motions. The image reflected all she did, making a smile spread across her face.

"This is pretty neat." She said, making another gesture. The image complied, following the gesture. Sokka shook his head.

"Come on Toph, we don't have time to mess around with magic crystals." He said, moving to go through it. The image vanished, the crystal flickering once more. A moment later there was a crack and flash, the crystal turning crimson as a red image appeared before them.

Sokka jumped back, startled at the horrid appearance of the image. Even Toph gave a little gasp, taking half a step back as the image stood before them, staring at them with black eyes.

Sokka raised a hand, the image responding with a mottled hand, bone protruding out from beneath the skin at various angles.

"I don't actually look like that, do I?" Asked Sokka, titling his head. He watched as the image titled its cut face, black oozing out of the marks. Sokka gave it a half-hearted smile, the image returning it with a mouth of snakes and vipers, staring blankly ahead at him. Toph shuddered next to him.

"You know what, I liked it better when I was blind." Sokka nodded his head, his gaze fixed on the spiders that were crawling around the image's body. He could feel their little feet patter across his chest, making him shake.

"I'm kinda wishing I was blind at the moment." He said. Toph shook her head, looking back up at the image.

"Come on, we don't have time for this!" She said, grabbing Sokka by the arm and marching him through the image. The projection flickered as they went through it. Sokka cast one last glance back, watching as the image turned to him, a sinister smile on its lips. It raised its hand, waving goodbye to him as he stumbled ahead of Toph.

"Wha…?" Toph pushed him, making him stumble past the crystal and around a corner. He blinked as a blinding light struck him, the tunnel ahead of them shining white. The two stopped.

"What in the world?" Muttered Toph. Sokka raised a hand, blocking the light.

"It's daylight." He said, walking forward. Toph kept to his side, still blinking as they came to the end of the tunnel.

Toph grabbed Sokka's arm. "Wait!" She hissed. Sokka turned to her, his heart leaping into his throat.

"What, what is it?" He asked, his hand flying to a water skin he did not have.

"There's people waiting in the room for us." She said. Sokka paused, turning back to Toph.

"How do you know that?" He asked. Toph opened her mouth, then stopped, a confused look crossing her face.

"I don't know." She said, peering ahead to the end of the tunnel. Sokka watched as she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. A moment later they flew open, their emerald hue stained by a splash of milky green.

"I'm pretty sure there's two people waiting for us in that room." She said. Sokka held out a hand in front of her.

"How many fingers?" He asked. Toph frowned, crossing her arms.

"Sokka…" She stared, but he shook his head.

"No, how many fingers." Toph rolled her eyes, looking at his hand. She blinked for a moment, squinting.

"Thre…no, four." She said. Sokka put down his four fingers.

"You're losing your sight, aren't you?" He said. Toph snorted.

"No, it's just this dang tunnel. How can you expect me to see anything when it's so dang dim?"

"But the people in the room, you sensed them with your Earthbending, didn't you?" Toph opened her mouth, then closed it, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. She took a moment and closed her eyes, no doubt focusing on her senses. She opened them again a moment later.

"I may be getting my bending back." She said, punching the wall. The stone bowed inwards, leaving an indent of her little fist. She gave a satisfied grunt.

"Ya, it's coming back." She said, shaking her hand out. "Slowly." Sokka, scratched his chin.

"So, you're going blind again, but getting your bending back. Which means at the moment you're the most useless." Toph frowned, crossing her arms.

"Pardon?" She asked. Sokka looked down the tunnel, hoping that this place didn't have good acoustics.

"When you were blind you had all of your bending, which is extremely beneficial. Without your bending you could see which still made you a threat. But now, halfway between both, you can barely bend and barely see, which means you are almost completely useless." Toph curled her lip at him, her frown deepening.

"Well, it isn't my fault that I lost my bending. Not like I wanted to see your ugly mug." Sokka felt a stab of pain shoot through him at the remark, his feelings hurt. Sure he was a total ass now, but he stilled cared for the little girl. There had been a time when they were best friends. But then again, that was a time. Perhaps it was best just to move on now. He'd continue being a perverted, angry, freak, and she could keep being the sassy, young, gorgeous, growing woman who had always matched his personality so perfectly.

Sokka blink, realizing that his heart rate was racing at the moment. It felt like the beating of a bird's wings thumping against his chest. He looked down at Toph's blurring eyes, watching her angry stare. It seemed that she wasn't picking up on his current condition. Good, he didn't want her to know that he still had feelings for her, however twisted they were.

"Your brain go dead numbnuts?" Sokka shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts and looking back at his friend, or companion, which ever fit better. More than likely companion, he was beginning to lose those afore mentioned feelings as a wave of heat crept up his spine.

"No, I was just thinking of what we should do." He snapped, trying to keep his voice to a harsh whisper. He looked back over his shoulder to the blinding sunlight, feeling as if his every word was being heard, which was not an impossibility.

Toph continued to stare at him, her eyes becoming dimmer and dimmer with each passing minute. "Well then, what's the plan?" Sokka opened his mouth, then shut it, his finger raised. What was his plan? He always had a plan, so what was it now?

"We could…uhh…rush in and catch them by surprise?" He said, his mind completely faltering. Toph raised an eyebrow, a condescending grin on her lips.

"Really, that's your plan? Come on meathead, you've come up with stuff a thousand times better, while on cactus juice." Sokka frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Ya, that plan sucks." Toph and Sokka both jumped, turning around with fists raised. The noise had come down from the end of the tunnel. The sound of something smacking against flesh was followed by a groan and whimper of pain.

"What? They already knew we were here?" Said the voice.

"But they didn't know we could hear them idiot!" Grumbled a second voice.

"I never told them that we could hear them, that was you."

"Would you just shut up already?" Sokka turned to Toph, eyebrow raised.

"It's the airbending brothers." He whispered, trying to keep the noise down. There was a snort down the tunnel.

"We can still hear you moron!"

"Shut up!" There was another sound of smacking flesh, followed by a light tussle. Toph leaned past Sokka, staring down the tunnel. He turned his gaze down that way as well, expecting to see two forms rolling past the entrance, but the noise soon ceased.

"These guys might be as dumb as you are." Said Toph. Sokka ground his teeth, the absence of the puppet master soon dissipating as a wave began to creep up along his vision. Without even thinking his feet took him down towards the mouth of the tunnel, his hands trembling as shards of ice gathered around them. A small hand reached out and grabbed his arm, making him spin.

"What are you doing?" Hissed Toph. Sokka swung his arm, just barely missing the earthbender as she dropped down to the ground. Sokka turned and fled down the tunnel into the opening, dashing into the glowing sunlight.

Immediately a blast of air came at him, just as he expected. Rolling forward, he shot small shards of ice low in the direction of the air, a cry coming out as they ran into someone's shin. Coming back to his feet, he sensed a body of water to his right. Reaching out a hand he gathered it to his fingertips, making long, waving, whips.

He tried to look over at the two brothers, but for some reason his vision was darkening. Blackness thick as tar began to fall over his eyes, blinding him. He could feel the attacks coming, sensing the movements and motions of his enemies, but he could not see them.

Rolling, diving, and swiping, he fought off the areas he sensed. With each strike his power grew, but so did his blindness. Soon he was shattering cavern walls, shaking the entire mountain to its core, but he could see nothing, though it didn't hinder him.

He had developed a sixth sense of sorts, not seeing anything, but just knowing where the airbenders were at and what they were doing.

One of them was coming up on his left on an air scooter, the other, bigger one limping along on his right, throwing balls of air at him. Rolling underneath them he brought a wave of water out from the mountain itself, cutting through the cavern with an earth rumbling crack. Both of the airbenders fell over, regaining their feet a moment later.

They attacked him, their bending growing fiercer and fiercer as they came at him. The grate of steel alerted him to a draw weapon; his space sword. Turning, he whipped a lash of water out and caught the hand that was holding his weapon. With a tug he yanked it free, the blade soaring through the air, turning end over end. Without looking he caught the blade, the darkness immediately lifting and giving him back his sight.

With a gasp he staggered, a great weight lifting off of his chest and into his sword. He wobbled and fell to the ground, his hand dragging low as the sword grew heavier and heavier.

He could feel himself shaking, his whole body trembling as his power rushed out of him. It was as if his body was just empting his strength, letting it rush out like blood from an open wound. Cold stone cut into his shoulder as he landed on his side, pain coming back into his body and making his world spin.

Two figures approached him, looking down at him with an inquisitive gaze. They seemed to be talking to each other, but by then their voices were blurring, forming into a single string of gurgled sound. One of them bent over and grasped at the sword, tugging it out of his grasp. As the blade left his grip a black spark leaped from the hilt and into his palm. Fiery rage rushed through his veins, setting his heart alight with hatred.

He leapt to his feet with new found strength and knocked the smaller airbender back with a wave of water. He turned to take on the older brother, intent on destroying him.

However, when he turned, his mouth open, he felt a rush of air flow into his lungs, making him freeze. The tender flesh inside of his lungs pressed against his ribs, making them creak as they slowly expanded. He fell to his knees as they expanded further, his hands shaking as he stared up at the other airbender, his hand reached out and spiraling in little circles, forcing more and more air down his throat.

"Easy Sangee, we can't kill him. You know what Joshua said." The one called Sangee continued to turn his hand, making a rib snap in Sokka's chest. With a grunt he swayed, but a rush of red held him steady.

"He never said what type of shape we had to keep him in." Said the older bender, snapping another rib. Tears began to trickle down Sokka's face as the pain became more intense. Even with the spirit back inside of him there was not much he could do. The bender kept his mouth open and his body steady. If he moved so much as an inch he was certain that his lungs would burst straight through his chest, and he preferred to keep his organs inside of him.

"That's enough Sangee! I don't want to clean it up." Sangee chuckled, looking into Sokka's eyes.

"Just go see if Joshua's awake by now." Said the older brother. The smaller bender ran off down the hall, leaving Sokka to stare at the airbender holding his life in his hands.

Sokka looked down at his hand, noticing the blue tint beginning to play around at his fingertips. He was full of air none of which he was using. He could feel the burn mix in with the ache of broken bones. If he didn't get a breath soon he was going to pass out, then there would be absolutely no chance of escape.

Struggling, he tried to move his hand, but the airbender saw his move. With a flick of his finger the man broke two more ribs, making Sokka shake violently.

His vision was beginning to blur as his mind shut down, the lack of oxygen killing him. Right when he thought that he was going to pass out the airbender let go, letting him fall to the ground and hack, breathing in deep, easing breaths. Pain flared with every gasp, his whole body trembling as he coughed, his throat sore.

He looked up, expecting to see the bender threatening him with a ball of air, but the man fell over in a heap next to him, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Thanks for the distraction Snoozles." Sokka smiled, looking up at the small frame of Toph. She held a broken piece of wood in her hands, tossing it to the side with a clatter.

"Come on, let's find your sister." She said, walking past him without so much as a hand to help him up. Sokka struggled to his feet, shaking his head as he followed the grumpy earthbender.

"Thanks." He choked, his voice hoarse. Toph waved him off.

"Don't thank me. I needed to get past him. Besides." She said, stopping and turning her head back towards him. "I was waiting to see where it was heading." Sokka looked at her clouding eyes, trying to determine whether or not she was telling the truth. Her coy smile said she was messing with him, but her stern eyes said she was telling the truth. He shook his head. What did it matter? He wasn't going to see her again after this anyways.

The duo made their way towards the back of the cavern, heading towards a set of tunnels. Letting Toph lead on, Sokka scanned the area quickly for his space sword, which was not to be seen. Continuing on with a slight grumble, he trailed behind the earthbender with a cautious air. There was something, a creeping menace that sought to overcome his being, teaming in the edges of the darkness enveloping them. Once more daylight faded as the eerie glow of crystals guided them on, illuminating their unsure path.

After a while of creeping Sokka looked behind them, his hands beginning to shake. He turned back around and tried to keep on Toph but she was slowly slipping away. Suddenly, he realized that his feet were halting, fighting against his will. A skirmish developed in his mind with faded colors; two battered entities hacking away at one another. After a short time the fight was over, and his feet began retracing their steps, moving back on to the mouth of the tunnel; back towards daylight.

With a subdued will he relinquished himself to his fate. He could no longer fight it, nor fight any other desire. The little operator had reawakened and this time he was not rendering any control to him, pain or not. The only thing he could do was sit back and feel the oncoming onslaught that was to overtake him. The redness of rage, the blackness of hate, the purple of lust, the dull grey of apathy. One after another they descended upon him and overtook him, forcing their way through his head and festering beneath his thoughts.

Upon reaching the edge of the tunnel he found that Toph was not behind him. She had not noticed his absence. Or, more likely, she had noticed and figured good riddance. She had already gambled with his life, staying back and silently goading the airbender to strike a merciless blow. She was, at the moment, likely marching on in her search of Katara, whom, when she found, she would tell that her brother had been slain in the most tragic of ways, dying at the menacing blackness that was the palm of annihilation.

Sokka froze. The palm of annihilation? Now what type silliness was that? It sounded like some old wife's tale; a fabricated creature meant to scare naughty children into subservience. He shook his head, chiding himself for a rampant imagination.

"It's nice to see that you've found your way home once more." Said a voice. Sokka jumped, the sound of the voice bouncing around in his head. A ball of darkness crashing through his shattered mind. He looked up, noticing the dimness of the cave. Daylight still shone through the opening, bright and clear, but its radiance fell short of true color. It was merely a shade, a dismal copy of what it should have been. In grey tones it descended upon the room, illuminating nothing, obscuring all. The only thing that could be made out clearly was the crimson glow of a body lying on the ground, its breaths rising and falling as if in sleep.

Sokka made his way over towards the body, stepping hesitantly in the murky grey that covered everything. The body was that of the airbender that Toph had knocked out a couple minutes ago. What did the boy call him again? Sangee?

Lowering a hand he reached out and touched the crimson image, his hand passing through and reaching a distant lump. It was solid, but cold, far from his own body. The man was still unconscious.

Standing straight, Sokka turned about the room, trying to find the source of the noise, but he found nothing, only the sea of grey. With a step forward, he began to panic, the feeling rising inside of him like a current threatening to sweep him away. This was not the world he knew! This was not the world he lived in, he had to find a way back!

"But my friend, there is no way back." Sokka froze at the sound of the voice. Taking his time, he turned towards it, the cheap light of the sun going black against the figure. It stood there, absolute in its abyss, none escaping its presence. With a flicker eyes appeared, red and vile, a flash of white developing for a mouth.

"Hello Sokka, it's so nice to see you once more." Sokka swallowed, his body feeling woozy. Something was gnawing at his being, devouring his essence. He needed to get away, but there was nowhere to run. He was in the creature's world now, and he had to play by its rules.

"Hey Spooky, long time no see."

* * *

Moving about the tunnels as deftly as she could, she made her way back towards the cell. Hopefully Azula was there, then she'd be able to grab her and go. As the door came within the crystals light Katara realized that she did not have the key and would not be able to open up the cell door. It was back with Joshua, in his pocket. She hung her head, groaning. Why did these type of things always have to happen? Seriously, she didn't need the extra tension at the moment. Well, since she was here she might as well check in on Azula.

Moving up to the rusted bars of the cell, she pressed her face against them, trying to peer in. She withdrew a second later as the acrid smell of seared flesh wafted up to her nostrils, making her gag.

"Ohh, quiet being a baby and get over here." Said a wearied voice. There was the sound of shifting movement, then Azula's battered face appeared behind the bars, purple and blue. There was still a mischievous gleam in her golden eyes, staring at her with that infuriating look of pretentiousness.

"You know." Started Azula, her voice parched and dry. "I didn't think you had it in you, but you played that wonderfully. I dare say, snow peasant, you might have made a good firebender." Katara stood stunned for a moment, shocked that Azula was not furious. She had gotten her branded! How in the world could she just brush such a thing off?

"You aren't mad?" She asked, taking a tentative step forward. Azula chuckled softly, the annoying sound of an adult chiding a child.

"Please, pain is only a temporary thing. It will pass with time. Death, however, doesn't. As long as you keep me alive and get me out then I have no problem."

"Now." Continued Azula. "Do you have the key?" Katara felt a knot develop in her throat, afraid to tell her. Apparently her face said it all, as Azula let out an irritated snort.

"Of course not. You can pull of torturing me but you couldn't get the key from him." Katara crossed her arms, frowning.

"He tried to rape me." She said, defending herself. Azula waved her off.

"What's that to freedom? You could have just gone along with it until the opportunity arose and then snatched the key from him. Or, after he passed out, you could have killed him then grabbed the key. Seriously snow peasant, you need to think these things more thoroughly. Stop being so selfish." Katara felt her face turn an incredulous red, embarrassment and anger welling up as she felt the slight strike her. She knew she shouldn't be so upset, she really didn't have a choice. It was just, when she thought about it, Azula was probably right. If she had stayed longer or let him have his way she might have been able to get the key. Now she was going to have to sneak back and try to steal the key from an awake Joshua.

"I guess I'll go steal it then." She said, turning to go. As she crept back up the tunnel a crash echoed from behind, shaking the tunnel. Turning around she met a wave of smoke as it slapped her in the face, clearing a moment later to reveal the cell door flat on the ground. Azula stood over it, dusting her hands off. The girl smiled at her, limping towards her.

"I had the spare." Katara watched as Azula made her way over towards the end of the tunnel, smoke drifting from her fingertips, limping slowly all the way. Katara came up behind Azula, her heart jumping as she waited for the sound of footfalls that was sure to follow. After a few moments of silence she thought she heard something. She grabbed Azula's shoulder, making the girl wince.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered. Azula turned, smacking off the offending hand.

"You're crazy peasant, there isn't anything." Said Azula. The girl turned, but then paused, listening for half a moment. There was another thump from up ahead.

"You've got to tell me you heard that one." Whispered Katara. She moved in close behind Azula, intending to use the girl as a shield of sorts for when they came; at least she could bend.

Azula stared ahead for a moment, then shook her head.

"They're not coming for us peasant." Katara peered ahead into the dimly lit tunnel, unsure.

"Are you sure? You made quite a bit of noise busting yourself out of that cell." Azula started to limp forward.

"They're going to be too busy with whoever it was that came in the front door to worry about us now." Katara followed behind, perplexed.

"What do you mean?" Azula snorted, wincing a moment later.

"Why do you think they put us back in that cell so quickly? Someone found the tunnel." A ray of hope passed through Katara as her thoughts turned to her friends. They had found her! She kept close to Azula, looking ahead.

"Do you think it's the others?" She asked. Azula shrugged her shoulders.

"Zuzu isn't the brightest fellow but he's entitled to get lucky every now and again." Katara frowned.

"You mean like the time he beat you?" Azula froze, standing up straight and turning around to Katara. Azula stared her down with a battered face, a scourged painting dripping with red and black. The odor of seared flesh still hung in the air, blood slowly trickling down her shoulder and through the tattered remains of her outfit. She was beaten, torn, and broken, only the remnants of what looked like a person. But still, she was intimidating, someone not to be trifled with nor tested, and in the moment Katara felt like she might have crossed a line.

"What happened there, with precious Zuzu." Growled Azula. "Was that I let him win. There are greater ploys than to merely hold onto power the entire while. Sometimes one must step back to truly seize it." Katara took a step back, frightened by the wild look in Azula's eyes. They sparked with animosity, a hidden insanity that came out only beneath times of great strain or stress. Katara, wising up, decided to not pursue the topic any further, instead merely offering a nod. Azula narrowed her eyes for a moment, then turned, moving back down the hall.

Katara followed behind as quietly as possible, taking care to watch their backs as they moved on. The tunnel kept stretching on ever before them, dim and eerie. The noise had died down after another minute or so, leaving them in a haunting silence. It plagued them along with the faltering steps of Azula and what Katara thought were her all too loud breaths. She was certain that someone was going to hear her panting like an ostrich-horse and come find them, but no one ever came. It was just them and the tunnel.

"What's going on?" She whispered. Azula hushed her, freezing. Blue flames leapt to life in the firebenders hands, taking a precarious stance on injured legs, using Katara to balance. Katara also took a pose. Of course her pose didn't hold any real threat, except maybe she could fool someone into thinking she was shooting columns of water at them if she made convincing enough sound effects.

The slight patter of feet came to them from further up in the tunnel, coming around the corner and directly ahead of them. Azula shot out two columns of flames, obviously intent on annihilating whoever it was before they had the chance to strike. Katara merely moved her hands, making a slurping noise with her mouth.

The figure dropped to the ground right as Azula was moving, rolling beneath the fiery columns. It came up, hands spread out before them.

"Who, hold it guys. It's me, Toph." Azula froze, a ball of flame sitting in her grasp. Katara peered ahead in the gloom, noticing the earthbenders diminutive frame.

"Toph?" She said, taking a step forward. Azula, who had been using her shoulder to balance, fell with a cry, luckily landing on her well preserved butt.

"Geesh, you two are pretty jumpy." Said Toph. Katara hugged her friend, squeezing her tight.

"We have reason to be." She said, stepping back and looking at her friend. Toph's face was badly bruised, dried blood running out beneath her nose and lips. One of her eyes looked pretty swollen, and she held herself with a delicate gait, like one that has gone through recent trials.

"Ahem." Speaking of recent trials. Katara turned around, her face glowing red in the tunnel. She went back over to Azula, bending down to let the firebender wrap her arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry Azula." Azula responded with a snort, standing on her own once Katara lifted her. Toph came up to them, reaching out a hand and gently prodding Azula.

"Man, you she got one heck of a licking."

"No thanks to your friend the snow peasant." Grumbled Azula. Toph chuckled.

"Don't tell me Sugar Queen's gotten all tough now?"

"Well, apparently she likes to use brands." Said Azula, looking over at Katara. The waterbender rubbed the back of her neck, wishing desperately to be out of the tunnel and away from Azula.

"Brands? Well that would explain the smell. Geesh Katara, I guess I don't' want to be on your bad side."

"Let's just focus on getting out of here, okay?" Said Katara, moving ahead of them and peering around the corner of the tunnel. Toph came up behind her, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever you say Sugar Queen." Katara suppressed a groan, quickly growing tired of her nickname. She had somehow idealized the adventures she had shared with the earthbender, blocking out how annoying she could really be. Apparently it only took two minutes to remember.

"Is the path clear?" Toph walked forward.

"Let's find out." Katara groaned, following her little friend with Azula tailing behind.

The three girls made their way down the tunnel, sunlight soon shining at its end.

"This to Meathead and the way out." Said Toph, about to move ahead. Suddenly the light died, a wall of pitch darkness submerging the entire mouth of the tunnel. Katara jumped back, shocked at the sudden change. She felt the earth tremble beneath her, shaking with a terrifying violence. Something fierce was going down, and it lay right in their path.

"Toph, what did you leave behind?" Toph took a step back, flashes of red now coming out from the opening.

"Just your idiot for a brother, he went back for some odd reason or another." Azula came hobbling up, laying a hand on the cavern wall to keep herself up.

"Joshua found him." Katara turned, looking at the firebenders intrigued face.

"Joshua found him? Then we need to help!" She said, moving to charge ahead and help out Sokka. Toph stepped in front of her, reaching out a palm and ramming it in her chest, pushing her back.

"Not so fast Sugar Queen. I think this is something Meathead needs to take on by himself." Katara leaned over with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Toph's palm strike had done a little more than stop her.

"I'd have to agree with the mud-wrestler on this one snow peasant. I'd rather not get involved in a spirit battle." Katara straightened up, looking over at Azula.

"What do you mean spirit battle?" Azula raised a black eyebrow, her golden eyes flashing with their usual condescending attitude.

"Well the battle for dominance over the spirit of course. What else do you think Sokka would be doing facing down Joshua?" Katara blinked, at a lost.

"What in the world does that mean?" She demanded. Azula sighed, wincing as she leaned up against the cold stone.

"We don't exactly have time for me to explain. If we want to escape it'd be best to leave now."

"How?" Asked Toph. "I'm all for leaving Sokka to get charred by some demon but that's kind of our only way out." Finished the girl, pointing an ivory finger covered in dirt down the tunnel. Azula laughed.

"You people have no creativity. A cave has many routes." Azula then proceeded to turn back around and open a door, moving in without waiting for the others. After standing silently for a moment, Toph followed, passing by Katara without so much as a word. The waterbender stood there, staring ahead back to the raging battle taking place. Bolts of red, grey, and black streaked about, thundering down the tunnel and ringing in her ears. Sokka was in danger, she knew it. Heck, anyone would know it, they would just have to look over at the wall of evil that was seeping down the tunnel to know it. The problem was, she was not so sure that she could help. Maybe if she rushed in she would just make things worse, like that time she was taking on Hama and Aang and Sokka came to 'help'. But then again he might be in desperate need, on the last limb of his struggle before Joshua crushed him. What was she to do?

Giving one last look to the door where Toph and Azula had disappeared, she began her way over. Coming to the door, she grabbed the knob, closing it shut with a gentle shove. She would have blocked it if she could, but there was nothing she could do, so instead she merely turned around and began walking to the blackness. With each step she took fear seized hold of her, dancing about in her chest. Everything in her was telling her to flee, to get as far away from the evil that lay in wait, but she couldn't. This was the power of love, not just to walk through hell for someone, but to take their place. And if it was necessary, she would take Sokka's place in whatever screwed up world he was in in order to free him.

Coming to the very edge of the night she reached out a hand, touching it. A jolt of pure emotions rushed through her whole body, tingling on her skin as it raced around and around. It felt like power, raw, and unbridled. She felt like she could do anything, take on anyone, crush whomever she wished, then the second wave hit her. It filled her with hatred, spite, envy, and anger. She began to wonder why it was she was trying to help out her dumb-nut brother. What had he ever done for her besides be a nuisance? She had always been the one washing the clothes, cooking the meals, and cleaning. All he ever did was play soldier, running around with his stupid boomerang as he pretended like he was actually useful to society. Even when they were fighting the Fire-Nation he hadn't done much, aside provide some comedy relief every now and again. Toph was right she should let Sokka deal with this on his own; the moron.

Retracting her hand, the power and emotion rushed out, making her stumble backwards. She caught her breath, shaking as she stood up. What had just happened? That cloud, it had corrupted her emotions, made them bitter and vile. How had it done that?

She rolled her eyes. Vengeful spirit, remember? She smacked herself on the head, shaking her head. How had she missed that again?

"Well then mister spirit, I'm up to your game. I can play too." She said. With one last deep breath she dashed into the black night, the waves of power and hate immediately falling upon her. She fought them off, struggling forward. It felt as if she was inside a living thing, warm sticky feelings pressing in around her and slowing her progress, but still she moved on.

Looking around, she tried to find her brother, but it was not like looking in a normal fog. The colors were constantly changing, shifting and flashing, red and yellow and orange. Noise crackled all around, loud snaps and low rumbles, shaking the ground. She tried to call out to Sokka, but even screaming at the top of her lungs she could not hear herself. She was going to have to just find him.

Moving as fast as she could, she searched the mist, feeling that the room had somehow gotten a lot larger since the last time she had been there. It felt like she had been searching for almost ten minutes and still she found nothing, only a growing sense of hatred building inside her chest. She was beginning to think once more of ditching her brother, leaving him to his fate inside this cave. Why should she stick her nose out for him?

Right as she moved to leave him a thought broke upon her mind. The image of Sokka in grief, mourning of some lost friend. He sat on his knees weeping at the base of a cherry tree, a figure swinging gently in the breeze. Katara froze, recalling the image of Suki hung in the tree. It frightened her, but it also swelled her with pity. Sokka had been through so much, carrying it all inside. When had she ever tried to talk to him about it? Or ask him if he was really okay? All she had been concerned with in the past six months was his raucous behavior and how it reflected back on their family. Sure there were times she had actually been concerned about his lost, like back at the lake, but they were too far and in between. How could she, his loving sister, leave him now in his greatest time of need? Sokka would do anything for her, there was no way she was leaving.

So, with renewed courage, she turned back around, realizing in that moment she was completely lost anyways and would not be able to find her way back even if she wanted to. Well, who cared, she was still going to find her brother.

Taking a step forward, she ran into someone, knocking them over. Immediately there was a large snap and the night abated. Glowing rays of golden sunlight flooded into the cavern, blinding her. She shook herself, her hand resting on someone's rising and falling chest.

"Sokka?" She mumbled, looking at her brother's blurry form. She got up to her knees, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Sokka wake up! It's me, Katara!" The boy's eyes remained shut, his head laying against the stone floor. His breath did not stir as his sister tried to raise him from slumber, so eventually she decided on moving him herself.

"Come on big brother, we're getting out of here." Squatting down, she wrapped her brother's arm around her shoulder, picking up his knee and throwing it around her back. With a grunt she lifted him up off the ground, swaying slightly as the weight came crashing down on her. Eventually, though, she gained her footing, and she started off down the tunnel away from the cave. There was, however, one small problem to her plan. A figure standing over by the tunnel, calmly looking at his nails. He brushed back his blonde hair, a sinister smile on his lips.

"O dear. It seems that you're running off with my prey. I'm sorry darling, but I can't let you go." Katara stopped. She had forgotten about Joshua. Of course he was going to be around to screw things up, it was basically his job.

"Joshua, please. If you really want to earn my trust, let me leave with him." Joshua seemed to mull things over in his mind for a moment, then he dipped his head, stepping to the side and motioning her on.

"Very well my dear." Hesitantly, she started forward. She eyed the villain the entire time she was walking, but he did not move to stop her. Nor did he come after her once she was deep within the tunnel.

Katara wondered around the tunnels for a while, struggling beneath the weight of Sokka. She did not stop, however, following some strange intuitive sense that led her down one tunnel after another, all of them leading up. Eventually she came across sunlight once more, blinking as she stepped out of the tunnel into the last dying lights of sunset. A wind whipped past her, blowing her sweat soaked hair up into her face. Sokka coughed on her back.

"Sokka?" She laid him down on the cold stone, running a hand across his forehead. He opened up his eyes, his pupils filling the entire expanse of his iris for a moment, frightening her. It disappeared, leaving her brother's normal face.

"Sokka, what's happening?" She asked. Sokka blinked.

"Well then, you are prettier in person."


	6. Torment

**Chapter XVI**

"So, you're telling me that you pulled him out of there all by yourself, carried him through the tunnel, and brought him outside where he started acting like this?"

Katara kicked at the sand, staring out over the lake. She curled some of the water around her fingers, letting its cooling touch sooth her aching mind. Her bending had been returning to her, but it was coming at a slow pace. The little tendril around her finger was about all she could muster at the moment.

"That about sums it up. Not much else to tell," she said.

Aang stood next to her, his arm bandaged. He rubbed the back of his head with his good hand, turning to look behind him.

Katara did not bother, already knowing what she would see. Sokka, standing in the middle of everyone else as they poked and prodded him. They had been trying to figure out what had happened to him since she brought him back, but they seemed no closer to figuring it out than when they first began.

"He scares me," Aang said, facing Katara. "It's that look in his eyes. He looks like he wants to hurt somebody."

Katara nodded her head. "He's been like that since Joshua let me leave with him. I just want to know what's wrong."

She lowered herself to the ground, the warmth slowly fading from the grains of sand as the opal sun descended behind the mountains. It painted the clouds in vibrant swaths of pink and orange; a soft glow before the coming night. And what a night it was going to be; stuck in a valley with limited bending, no flying, and a psychopath bent on their total annihilation. They would be lucky to get through it alive.

The sharp cries of an argument disrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Azula, Jack, and Zuko all yelling at each other; or, to be specific, yelling at Azula. The boys were throwing their arms around, pointing back and forth between Azula and Sokka, who stood behind them with a smug look on his face.

"Looks like they found something," Aang said.

Katara stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her tattered clothes. "Come on," she said. "Let's go see what the commotions all about."

Aang followed alongside her as they walked over to the camp, the argument growing louder as they approached.

"I can't believe you! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I thought you already knew. It seemed quite obvious. I guess I just forgot how incompetent you all are."

"Azula you're not helping. How do we fix him?"

Katara watched as Azula rolled her eyes at her brother. She crossed her arms, demonstrating once again why she was the most obnoxious person on the planet.

"We 'fix' him" she said, making quotations with her fingers. "The same way we fixed you, dear brother. With her."

Katara froze as Azula pointed a broken fingernail in her direction. Everyone turned to look at her, making her blush. She fidgeted for a few moments.

"Alright, what are you guys talking about?" she asked. She caught Sokka's eye. Her heart leapt into her throat as a wave of black swept through his irises, a malevolent smile spreading across his lips.

"Princess here says that Sokka's been possessed this whole time," said Jack.

"What?!" Katara turned on Azula. "He's possessed? How, why?"

Azula smirked, brushing her blood stained strands of hair back behind her ear. "Well, I would say it was probably back when you found him at that tunnel. You did say something reached out and grabbed him, right?"

Katara nodded her head. "Ya, this big black hand came out while he was taunting the tunnel, it tried to pull him back in. But we drove it off before it could drag him inside."

Azula laughed. "It didn't have to drag him inside. All it needed to do was make contact with him. I daresay that his recent rambunctious behavior can be attributed to the spirit currently residing in him."

Katara turned back to Sokka, walking up to her brother. He stood motionless, his eyes fixed on hers. She could see the vile gleam in them, almost like a black ray dimming the normally bright blue. It was certain that he was possessed now, she could feel the spirit's presence; the aura of evil seeped out of her brother's pores.

But before? Sure Sokka had acted like an idiot, but it always had been him. Besides she knew he could be flippant at times; he just had that type of personality. The whole drinking thing had seemed a bit strange-not so much the women- but she had always attributed it to losing Suki. But possessed? She still didn't know whether or not she could accept that.

"What's your name?" she asked

Sokka looked back at her, or, at least the spirit did. It titled its head, a perplexed musing crossing his lips as he tried to form words.

"I guess you would call me…torment," the spirit said, its voice echoing with the sound of a thousand haunted souls. It reached out a hand, brushing back a strand of Katara's hair. A lustful smile came across its lips.

"Yes, you may call me torment," it said.

Katara brushed his hand off, trying to keep herself calm. It was unsettling having your brother's body flirt with you.

"Well, Torment, I would like to ask you some questions. You up to answering them?"

The spirit looked at her for a moment, then slowly nodded its head.

Katara took a deep breath. "Right then; when did you first enter my brother?"

Someone snorted behind her, an annoyed voice calling out. "Does it matter? Sokka was just being himself either way. Even if you get the spirit out he won't change. He'll just have another excuse, aside from stupidity."

Katara turned to the voice, looking past the others in the group to see Toph sitting by the fire. She was huddled in a blanket, her back to the others.

"What do you mean by that?" Katara asked, taking a step forward.

Toph did not bother turning to respond. "What I mean is that your brother is a moron. Always has been and always will be. Even if the spirit did influence him to drink and sleep around all it did was speed up the process. He was heading down that road anyways."

Katara could feel the swelling rage inside of her chest, but she held it back. Toph had been through a lot, she deserved the benefit of the doubt at the moment.

"Toph, I'm not so sure…"

Toph stood up, throwing the blanket down beside the flames. She turned on Katara, her fierce eyes once more milky green.

"Look Sugar-Queen, you can keep lying to yourself, but I ain't buying it. The simple truth is your brother is an idiot. A nasty, filthy rat! And you know what? I actually bought into it for a while. But I'm not pretending anymore. He's never going to change." Finished with her tirade, Toph turned and stormed off through the woods, the earth trembling beneath her steps.

The group stood stunned for a moment, shocked by her outburst. Right as Toph was disappearing into the trees Sokka called out- or more accurately Torment.

"Hey baby, you want to meet up later?"

Toph froze, her hands curling into fists. With a rigid motion she sent a pillar flying up from the ground, the stone crashing into Sokka's side and sending him flying into Katara. The two fell to the ground in a heap, Toph continuing on and vanishing in the forest.

"Get off of me, moron," said Katara. She rolled her brother off of her, standing up and shaking her head. She looked at Torment, a sly grin spread across his lips.

"She's a fun one," Torment said, hacking up a bit of blood. Katara bent down, grabbing her brother- or the spirit- by the arm. She helped him to his feet, feeling around his chest.

"Is anything broken?" she asked.

The spirit smiled at her. "I don't know. I think I need a more thorough inspection."

Katara froze, taking her hands off. She slapped Torment, driving her palm across his face. The spirit didn't even flinch. It just smiled at her, menacingly.

"Why the hell did you say something to her?" Katara asked.

Torment shrugged his shoulders, or, rather, Sokka's shoulders.

"I don't know. I think it was your brother speaking."

Katara shook her head, turning to the others. "Someone, go after her."

Jack nodded his head. "I'll get on it." The diamondbender made his way into the woods, stopping a moment to look for tracks.

Katara ran a hand over her facing, taking a deep breath. It was okay, everything was going to be fine, she just needed to sort things out. She turned to her brother, or Torment, or whatever the heck he was.

"Alright, listen up and listen closely. I ask a question and you answer it as short and brief as you can, got it?"

Torment merely stood there, staring into her with his vacant eyes, a momentary wave of blackness overtaking them.

"I understand."

Katara stood straight, preparing herself. "Okay, first question. When did you enter my brother?"

"At the entrance to the cavern I had previously been occupying."

Katara nodded her head slowly. "How many times have you taken control of him?"

"None, until now."

"Then why was my brother acting so strangely?"

A smile spread across Torment's face, the normal dorky look of her brother sinking into a malevolent glower.

"There were some underlying feelings already present. I merely encouraged them to… bubble forth," he said.

"Bull!" cried Aang, walking up to the spirit. "Sokka would never have acted like that. There was nothing inside of him that would have wanted that, I know him."

Katara held out her hand, stopping Aang with a gentle touch. She looked at him, pleading with him for a moment to relax and let her handle the interrogation. She could see the pain in his eyes, the feeling of betrayal which plagued her own heart. She did not want what the spirit said to be true, nor did it have to; however, by reacting he was letting the spirit know it was getting at him, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Say what you want, _avatar_, your friend wasn't exactly what you thought he was. And he didn't exactly have many kind things to think about you" said the spirit, disdain dripping in his voice.

Katara looked between Aang and Torment, watching as the spirit goaded the boy on. Aang looked as if he was ready to enter the avatar state and blow this spirit straight out of her brother. However, whatever he was feeling, he remained still, until finally Zuko came over and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk," Zuko said.

Aang turned to Katara, his face contorted with emotion.

Putting on a smile, she tried to reassure him "It's okay Aang, I'll handle this." She stepped forward, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. His skin was soft and salty, stained with tears, but there was still a spark to their touch. Drawing back, she watched as Aang slowly settled down, retreating back with Zuko towards the beach. Once they were far enough away she returned to her interrogation.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's get back to question and answer, shall we?"

Torment nodded its head.

"Why are you possessing my brother?"

"Because I came into contact with him. Besides, he has such a strong spirit, stronger than any of the rest of you. I knew once I overcame him I would be able to channel as much power through his body as I could muster."

Katara bit her tongue, swallowing her pride and letting the strong spirit comment slide by. The spirit was getting cocky; that was good. All she needed to do was get it to slip up and tell her what Joshua was planning.

"Why doesn't Joshua's spirit suffice? Why is my brother's better?" she asked.

Torment looked around the clearing, his gaze resting momentarily on Azula. "The one you call Joshua has been tainted by death. His physical body will never recover to where it once was. It will decay and return once more into ruin."

Katara could sense her opening; if she could just get a bit more on Joshua then she could spill it all to the psychopath and maybe talk some reason into him.

"Does Joshua know this?"

The spirit looked first to the right, then to the left, leaning in close to Katara. His words came out in a hushed tone, whispered on the breeze. "I will tell you this merely because you will not be able to make use of it. The boy will soon die, within a year's time. That is as long as his body can resist the fade. However, as the time fast approaches and he draws closer to the spirit world he will delve further into its strengths and become an unstoppable force. In this he will have his revenge."

Katara took a step back, shocked by this revelation.

"What of you, what do you get out of this?"

The spirit laughed, a dark and foreboding noise that vibrated deep in his throat, coming out as a roar from his mouth.

"Torment. Eternal torment. Sweet and everlasting. I will be a witness to all of your miseries, and the proprietor of all your sorrows. I live for nothing else." His eyes turned as he spoke, black veins protruding from her brother's whitening skin.

Katara could feel a sickening feeling spread in her stomach. Fear began to tug at her heart, forcing a shiver down her spine.

"You've been the one pulling the strings all this time," she said.

The spirit smiled at her, taking a mock bow. "It is as you perceive peasant. The boy is merely a means to my own end."

Katara swallowed the rising fear in her throat; they needed to take this guy out, now.

Looking to the others in the camp, Katara gave them a nod, intending to have the remaining girls jump her brother and subdue him before something could happen. However, the three girls merely gave her a weird look, Azula going so far as to raise an eyebrow.

Katara groaned inwardly. It always had to be harder than it needed, didn't it? Time for a different strategy.

"Torment, I was wondering if you'd like to sit down, maybe eat something? I don't think you need anything, but my brother's body sure does."

The spirit laughed at her. "Foolish girl, do you really think I would fall for such a ruse? No, I believe your time here is done." And with that, all civility ended.

Torment flicked his wrists, the ground beginning to quake. A wall of water rose up out of the lake, towering into the sky. It careened towards camp, demolishing everything in its path.

Intent on stopping the tidal wave, Katara dashed off and held up her hands, hoping she had enough strength to halt the water's advance. Straining, she pushed as hard as she could, but the power was not in her. The wave crashed down on the camp, covering her in a frothing crest of white foam.

Roaring thunder filled her ears as she was submerged beneath the wave. Her body rolled and flung about beneath its fierce currents, slamming her into different objects. The constant spinning disoriented her, but she kept her mind clear enough to steady the water around her, letting her plant her feet on the ground and wait for the wave to subside.

As the water dissipated, she fell to her knees, casting the water off her person. There was a burning in her lungs from the liquid she had swallowed. Bending over, she wretched over the ground, bringing a shaking hand across her mouth. This was turning out to be one heck of a camping trip.

Before she could raise herself to her feet something crashed into her side, sending her sprawling into the mud. Quickly she tried to raise herself to her feet, but she only managed to get on shaky knees. Before she could get to her feet a blue blur crossed her sight, whipping back around to crash into her chest with the force of a small boulder. It sent her flying back once more, landing this time in a tree.

She found herself stuck high above the ground, the sappy needles sticking to her skin.

Suddenly, the water droplets which sat around her began to congeal, smashing into her back and sending her sprawling onto the ground once more. She landed in the mud with a thud, a sharp pain developing in her side as she struggled for breath.

Torment walked up to her, cracking his knuckles. "I was hoping for a bit more of a struggle from you. But then again, you are just a peasant. I guess I shouldn't have expected too much."

Katara lifted her head from the muck, the ends of her hair still trailing on the ground. Her brother, or Torment, whatever you wanted to call him, stood before her. His eyes were completely black, his normally brown skin ghostly white. He lifted his hand, an icy blade resting in his grasp. Lowering beneath her chin, he forced her to look up, the blade crackling with a freezing kiss.

"It's a shame really, wasting such tender flesh with the tip of a blade. There are such better ways to… spoil it. However, sometime when we sacrifice a good thing greater things arise."

Katara's chest rose and fell with shorten breaths. Her eyes watched in horror as the blade rose high above her head, hesitating a moment before falling back down.

She closed her eyes at her impending death, her heart stopping in fright. For a moment images flashed before her eyes; she was certain of her end.

A splash of water slapped her in the face, making her blink. Opening her eyes, she was just in time to see her brother keel over, his eyes rolling back into his skull. His body landed next to her hands unconscious, his mouth slightly parted as breath escaped his lips.

Looking up, Katara noticed Ty-Lee standing before her, index and middle finger still stiffly pointing forward. She smiled sheepishly, reaching out a hand and helping Katara back to her feet.

"So that's what you meant by the nod"

Katara shook her head, trying to steady her breathing. She swayed as the blood rushed back to her brain, her ribs pressing against her tightened chest.

"Yes, that's what I meant by the nod. I hoped that you girls would have known common military signals," she said, stumbling backwards.

Ty-Lee caught her, putting herself underneath Katara's arm and walking her over to a piece of debris.

"You do realize the order to seize a target is a hand motion, right?" Ty-Lee flashed her left hand in front of Katara, going through two rapid motions before closing her fingers in a fist.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Well I'll keep that tucked away for the next time I want to take out a psychopath."

"It's really quite useful," continued Ty-Lee, missing the sarcasm.

Suppressing a grown, Katara let Ty-Lee guide her over to a log. The girl set her down gently, bending over and checking her side.

"Does this hurt?" Ty-Lee asked, poking Katara in the ribs.

A pained gasp escaped from Katara's lips as the finger touched her sensitive skin. She smacked Ty-Lee's hand away, rubbing her tender side.

"Ya, it hurts. Now go prod someone else."

Ty-Lee stepped back, a hurt expression coming across her face. "Sorry, I was just trying to help."

Katara sighed, chiding herself for getting snippy with the girl. "It's okay Ty-Lee. I'm just a bit out of it at the moment, you know, with being thrown around and all."

Ty-Lee nodded her head. "It's okay, I'm a bit flustered myself. That giant tidal wave was freaky. I don't know if I've ever seen anything like that."

The sound of someone slogging through mud made the pair turn. A smile spread across Katara's lips as she saw Mai walking towards them, her makeup smeared across her gloomy face. She looked like some demented clown which had been dunked in a barrel of water.

Apparently Ty-Lee thought the same thing as she quickly turned away in a burst of giggles, followed soon after by Katara.

"Go ahead, get your laughs in. It won't be so funny when I get over there and stick a knife up your-." Mai was cut off by someone clearing her throat.

"Please Mai, don't soil your dreary reputation with unnecessary vulgarness. It's not becoming."

The three girls all turned to see Azula pulling her dripping hair back. She walked towards them, just as soaked as the rest of them, a long crimson cut running down her forearm.

"Well, that was interesting," Azula said, kicking Sokka's unconscious form. "I did not know he could do that."

Katara took in a deep breath, trying to refocus her mind. "He has a lot of power. I don't know if we'll be able to restrain him when he wakes up."

"We could always break his bones. Snap both his wrists, dislocate his shoulders; probably break his knees as well. That should do the trick."

Ty-Lee gasped next to Katara, obviously shocked by Azula's suggestion. Katara merely shook her head.

"We're not going to break his bones Azula. We just need to get the spirit out of him before he wakes up."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" asked Azula. "You don't have your bending back."

Katara frowned, looking down at her muddied hands. "I can bend." She said, focusing her mind to cast the mud off. It slowly slid down her skin and to the earth.

"Wow, I am astounded," Azula said. She put a hand to her chest to demonstrate her shock. "With such power it is surprising we firebenders lasted as long as we did."

"Okay, I get it! My bending isn't back all the way, but it's a full moon tonight, which means we only need to hold him a while. It should be back soon." Katara took in a pained breath.

"What should happen and what does happen hasn't always been the same," said Azula. She lowered herself slowly to the ground, obviously in pain. Katara noticed that the raw brand on her shoulder had begun to bleed once more, the blood running down her arm.

"Ty-Lee, would you be a dear and find me a piece of cloth that isn't soaking wet?" asked Azula.

Ty-Lee nodded her head, dashing off through the mud in search of bandages. Azula turned back to Katara, a weary look on her face.

"I hope that your bending does come back tonight. For all our sakes."

Katara averted her eyes, looking away from the girl. "Me too."

The sound of someone rushing through the water made Katara look up. She noticed Aang and Zuko, the two boys running as fast as they could through the debris and to the girls.

Aang rushed up to her. a concerned look plastered across his face.

"Katara, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Katara nodded meekly in response. "Don't worry Aang, I'm fine," Katara said, coughing. She winced as her lungs stretched against her burning ribcage.

"Alright, maybe not totally fine, but I'll live."

Aang sat down beside her, his gaze shifting over to Sokka's still form. "What in the world did he do?"

Katara sighed. "He gave me an answer."

* * *

"Sure, send me after the angry earthbender. It's not like she's in the mood to bust somebody's balls or anything. Man, I don't know if I can take much more of this. Why did I come on this stupid vacation anyways?"

Jack, always one to complain, walked through the woods, grumbling to himself as he searched for Toph. Night was quickly approaching, the last rays of the sun dying behind the cold outline of the mountains. If he couldn't find Toph soon he was going to have to go back to get a torch or something, as his bending still hadn't returned. For some reason everyone else was getting theirs back, but he still had nothing. He couldn't even light a flame with his fingertips; how sad was that?

Shaking his head, the diamondbender continued through the undergrowth, pushing aside pine branches as he looked for his little friend.

A few minutes later he found himself searching around a particularly thick patch of trees, the ground strewn with dead branches and pinecones. He was just leaning around the gnarled trunk of one of the trees when the earth beneath him trembled, the rocks vibrating at his feet.

Immediately his hands flew down to his crouch, blocking his privates from what he believed was an earthen pillar erupting from the earth. However, the ground merely shook for a few moments then stilled, a slight roar emanating from the distance. Turning to the source of the noise Jack realized it had come from camp. Something had happened.

Taking a step forward, he hesitated between dashing off and looking for Toph. If something bad had happened that meant everyone was in danger, including Azula. With their limited amount of bending they were at risk of being totally overrun by Joshua and his two goons. However, without his own bending there was not much he could offer besides maybe another target. He needed more help if he was going to save them from whatever had happened- if something indeed had happened- which meant he needed Toph.

Swearing beneath his breath, Jack turned back to the forest, picking up the pace as he went. Cupping his hands to his mouth, he began calling out Toph's name. As he yelled he heard his voice echoing around him, making him realize that he was attracting attention to himself. He snapped his mouth shut, resolving to find Toph without making too much noise.

His resolution lasted five minutes.

As he ran through the woods he crashed through a series of thick branches, the bark snapping back and lashing him in the face as he went past. When he came out the other side he was so infuriated that he did not notice the little stream rushing in front of him. He fell head first into the water, landing with a loud splash. Fish leapt past him as he sat up, one slapping him in the face with its tail on the way by.

Jack leapt to his feet, swearing as he kicked at the water. He bent over and picked up a handful of stones, throwing them as hard as he could at the swimming fish. Every one of his stones missed, the fish mocking him with teasing smiles as they swam on undisturbed.

"You damned fish! If I had my bending I'd show you!" Reaching out his right hand, he tried to pull a chunk of the water out of the stream with one of the fish still in it. He focused as hard as he could, his veins throbbing in his wrist, but it was no use. He didn't even make a ripple.

Grumbling, Jack made his way out of the stream, his wet clothes clinging to his body. He shivered as he stepped out of the water. Without hesitation he stripped off his shirt, throwing it down on the ground in a wet heap. For a moment he considered taking off his pants as well, but he figured he should keep those on, just in case someone heard his little tantrum and decided to investigate. He didn't want to be caught with his trousers down.

After sitting next to the stream for a few minutes, Jack decided to continue on without his shirt on. At least with it off he would dry. It was better than dripping all over the place.

So, grabbing his shirt from the ground, he marched off, continuing in his search for the earthbender. For the next half an hour he looked for Toph, searching high and low for his friend. He looked behind trees, in bushes, and even in a small cave next to the mountain. Everywhere he looked, though, he found nothing. Not a trace of her anywhere.

Soon the moon was riding high in the night sky, increasing his anxiety with each passing minute. There was no way Toph could avoid him this long, something must have happened to her.

Just as he was considering running back to camp for help he heard a soft noise; a stifled breath.

Jack moved towards the noise, weary of a trap. He approached a clearing, the trees dying out and giving rise to an open field of grass. It ran straight to the base of the mountain where the ground turned uneven and rocky.

With tentative steps he made his way into the field, looking around the gently shaking grass for the source of the noise. For a few moments there was nothing, save for the rustle of the wind. Then, from his right, came the noise again; a muffled cry. Either it was Toph or someone unpleasant. Well, either way it was someone unpleasant, but at least there was the possibility of it being Toph.

Bending over, Jack picked up a stick, gripping the rough bark against his calloused hands. He moved over towards the noise, his body shivering as the cool wind bit into his exposed flesh. With his weapon poised by his ear in his right hand, he separated the last strands of tall grass between him and the noise, readying himself for a fight.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw the form of Toph, her knees brought up to her chin, rocking slowly in the moonlight. He set his stick down, shaking his head as he approached.

"Toph, dang it, you scared the crap out of me!"

The girl whirled on him, her eyes once again milky green.

"Get back!" she snarled.

Jack froze. "Whoa, easy there Toph. It's me, Jack."

"I know who you are, idiot. I'm blind not deaf"

Jack nodded his head, taking a few steps forward. When she did not immediately lash out he took it as a sign that he could approach, so he came over and sat beside her.

"Everyone's really worried back at camp. You even got Katara to send me after you."

Toph snorted. "That girl can't keep her nose in her own business."

"It's just motherly instinct. She doesn't mean to pry."

"Ya, well, it sure feels like prying."

Jack leaned back on his hand, stroking his chin. The moon was shining bright tonight, its pearly white rays pouring over the clearing like milk. Silver stones glowed softly in its rays, the green grass vibrating a warm hue. It reminded him that it was always in the most beautiful of places that the hardest of conversations took place.

He let out a long sigh.

"Toph, we've always been straight up with each other. Why don't I just cut to the quick?"

Toph did not counter his suggestion, so he went on, poising a simple question.

"What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong?" replied Toph. She laughed cynically to herself, shaking her black hair down before her eyes.

"Come on kid, don't get ambiguous on me. Fess up," said Jack.

"Maybe I don't want to fess up, have you ever thought of that?" Toph spat. She turned away from him, a silver streak trialing down her cheek.

Jack could feel the anger rising in his chest, pushing him closer to the edge. He stood up in front of Toph, trying not to lose it with the girl.

"You know what? I'm really tired of the tough girl routine. Enough of this 'ohh, I've got problems, but I'm so tough that no one can help me' crap. It's time you got real with someone."

Toph leapt to her feet, ready for a fight.

"When I want to 'get real' with somebody I'll choose someone I can trust!" she said, shoving her way past him.

Jack turned around, an aggravated smile plastered across his lips.

"Ohh no you don't," he said, walking after her. "This isn't about me lying to you. This is about Sokka."

Toph froze at the mention of the water-tribe boy's name. She stood still, her hands curling into little fists by her side.

"I know that's what it is Toph," Jack said, standing a few feet behind her. "You can try and lie to me, but I know better. Believe me, I know what it feels like to love someone demented."

"You have no clue what it's like!"

"Yes, I do," said Jack, keeping his tone level. He took a step forward, approaching the trembling earthbender.

"It hurts, deep. Like there's something missing in the middle of your heart. You know you can't control it, but you can't help but blame yourself. Somehow, someway, you failed to protect them, to teach them the right thing. The only reason they fell was because of you." Jack took another step, walking alongside Toph.

"You tell yourself you don't care, that you've never cared, but it isn't true. That nagging feeling remains in the pit of your stomach, reminding you of the emptiness in your heart. Every time you see that person, you feel angry, bitter, hateful. You want those emotions to control you, to take over, but then you feel even guiltier for letting them in, so in the end you're more miserable than when you started."

As Jack spoke a tear formed on his cheek, sorrowfully making its way down his face. He choked at the end, turning to the side in frustration as he realized he was talking for himself just as much as Toph.

For a few moments they stood like that, each struggling to control themselves as stinging emotion welled within. Finally Jack coughed, letting out a resentful laugh.

"Funny. You come out here thinking to find a friend and instead you do some soul searching. Who would've guessed?"

Toph remained quiet beside him, her shoulders gradually rising and falling. She turned her head away from him as he came to her side. Sniffling, she ran the back of her sleeve over her nose.

"I…I don't want to talk, okay?"

Jack let out a sigh. "Ya, okay."

Toph turned to walk away, pausing. She ran to him and held him in a quick embrace, squeezing her short little arms around his barrel chest.

"Thanks for being here," she choked.

Jack let his hand fall on top of her head, giving it a gentle pat.

"Don't worry kid, I'll always be here. Just talk when you're ready."

The earthbender nodded her head, pulling away a moment later and walking off, back towards camp. Jack shook his head, moving to follow. What a trip.

As he walked after her a bird called out behind him, whistling in a strange harmonic tune. It made him freeze, a chill running up his spine. He looked over his shoulder and to the mountain, scanning the terrain for the source of the noise.

Toph, who had sensed his halt, called over her shoulder.

"Hey, Sparkles, let's go! I want to get back to camp sometime tonight."

Jack nodded his head, his eyes still lingering over the rocky ground.

"Go ahead, I've got to take a leak."

"Well hurry up. I've heard these woods aren't safe at night and I'm not standing next to you to protect you," called Toph, walking off.

"Never mind that, I'll catch up with you back at camp."

Toph waved him off.

Watching the earthbender, Jack made his way to the sound of the call, letting out a soft whistle. As soon as Toph disappeared into the foliage he turned and ran to the stones. He cupped his hands around his mouth, letting out a bird call of his own- though it was a bit weaker without his bending. Standing to listen, he heard its response just to his left.

A mound of earth suddenly moved, a black clad figure standing up. It dusted itself off, shaking its ragged blonde hair on top of its head. The figure walked towards Jack, an unsettling smile resting on its lips.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to find her," Joshua said, placing his foot on one of the boulders.

"You know I was always better at hiding than seeking." Jack started circling Joshua, his eyes trained on his friend's open palms.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. If I was I could've done it a long time ago."

"I believe you," said Jack. "It's just better to be safe than sorry."

Joshua shrugged his shoulders. "You're the one who came over here."

"And you're the one who whistled. So what do you want?"

Joshua placed his foot back on the ground, stroking his chin. He began walking around Jack, striking a thoughtful look as he stared up into the distant starlight.

Jack followed his friend's gaze, taking in the beautiful view. The stars shone above like distant diamonds, sparkling softly in the sheet of blackness which surrounded them. A tail of glowing yellow flew by; a shooting star. It streaked across the pitch canvas, leaving a dim trial as it plummeted down to its ultimate destination, going in a brilliant burst of flames.

Joshua came to a halt, training his eyes back on Jack. "You know, I've been having so much fun lately, but something just seems to be… missing."

An uneasy feeling crept up the back of Jack's neck, making his hair stand on end. Whatever it was that Joshua wanted, it wasn't going to end well.

The boy continued. "I'm plotting my revenge, I know that much is obvious to you. And don't worry, you're not on my list."

"How considerate of you."

Joshua dismissed the disdain in Jack's voice with a wave of his hand. "You know what I want, and I daresay you've wanted it at least once before."

Jack did not protest.

"I'll take your silence as admission. So, the only thing that is left is what to do? I want something you once wanted, why can't we work together?"

"You're hurting my friends Josh."

"But aren't I your friend? Doesn't anything in our past mean something to you?"

"You know it's not like that-"

"Then what is it like!?"

The earth trembled as Joshua screamed at Jack. Black flames leapt to life in the boy's hands, his whole body shaking.

Jack- caught off guard by Joshua's rapid shift- moved his feet, positioning himself in a balanced stance ready to dodge either to the right or the left.

"Josh, you need to calm down man. I can't talk to you like this."

"Why!? What's wrong, are you afraid of me?!"

"Ya, I am afraid of you. The Joshua I knew never would have threatened his best friend."

"That Joshua is dead!"

Sweat began to gather on Jack's brow. He needed to calm Joshua down if he wanted to stay alive, but it was a delicate procedure. Already his friend teetered on the brink of full blown violence. If he so much as looked at Joshua the wrong way he was liable to send his friend into an uncontrollable rage. And yes, the irony was not lost on him that it was only a year and a half ago when his friends had to calm him down in a similar situation (only that time Azula's life had been on the line).

Joshua began to advance, a crazed look darting about in his eyes. "I've waited over three years for my turn at revenge. THREE YEARS! And now that I'm finally ready to strike I find you in my way. You! Of all people I would expect you to be on MY side. Didn't you care about me? What they were doing to me? What they did to Amy?"

Jack began back peddling, holding his hands up. "I loved Amy, she was like a sister to me-"

"Then why are you protecting them!?

"Because Josh." Jack tripped over a rock, falling down on the ground. His hand cut into the stone, pain flaring up as he lifted it back up to slow Joshua down.

"Because Josh, killing them isn't going to bring her back."

Joshua froze, his eyes dimming slightly. "What?"

"You heard me, it won't bring her back."

"But…what about justice?"

"Think about it Josh, what's worse, torturing them for a time, or making them realize the evil of their actions so that they live the rest of their days with regret and guilt?"

Joshua shook his head, closing his eyes. "No, no, no. No you don't. Don't try and make me like you! Passive and limp. I'm here to deliver justice!"

"Then start with me!" yelled Jack, standing on his feet. He walked straight up to Joshua, coming face to face with his friend. They exchanged their hot breath, the tension between their gazes sparking across the short distance.

"I was part of the original group. I was the first one out of prison, yet I haven't killed them. If you feel you have to take out the people who betrayed you, then start with me." Jack spread out his arms, stepping away from Joshua. A steely glare sat on his face, his brows furled as he dared his friend to take him out.

Joshua began stammering, searching for words to match Jack's ultimatum. For a moment it seemed that Jack had outwitted his friend and forced a bit of reason into him. However, just as he was beginning to believe he had won his friend over a sinister smile spread across Joshua's lips.

"Ahh, Jacky boy, smooth move, smooth move. You almost had me there." Joshua backed away from Jack, wagging a finger. "You changed the situation on me, taking the position of deal maker. But that isn't how it works. I make the deals."

Jack breathed out through his nose, clenching his fists as the table turned back on him.

"Then what's your deal?"

"Join me and only the royal family will pay."

Jack's heart plummeted into his stomach at Joshua's words. He began to sweat, forcing him to wipe his palms on his wet pant leg.

"Join you? What do you mean join you?"

Joshua tisked. "Don't play dumb with me now. You know what I mean. Help me out and only Azula, Ozai, and Zuko will pay." Joshua held up a finger for each person listed. "I won't even harm Mai or Ty-Lee."

Jack licked his lips as he tried to settle his reeling mind. How in the world had this situation turned on him so fast?

"Josh, I…I don't know."

"Ohh come on man, it's not that hard. Either you help me take out the royal family or else I take out everybody. It seems like an easy decision."

"Ohh ya?" retorted Jack. "What if I just take you out instead? That seems like a pretty easy decision to me."

Joshua laughed. "Please. Is it my turn now to hold my hands out?" he asked, mockingly raising his arms in surrender. "Fine then, go ahead, bash my brains out."

To the surprise of both of them Jack leapt forward and tackled Joshua to the ground, pummeling the boy with his bare fists.

A struggle followed, one where Jack found himself on top of Joshua, wailing away at his friend. He threw down punch after punch, landing solid blows on Josh's face, splitting the boy's lip. There was a resounding crunch when he landed a blow on Joshua's nose, the bone crumpling behind his fist.

After pounding Joshua for a minute or so he found himself flying through the air. Joshua had shot his hip up, throwing him off. He slammed into the ground, a flash of white passing through his vision as his head whipped against the stone. Looking up, he saw Josh charging him.

Quickly he leapt to his feet, ducking Joshua's punch and stepping into his friend, wrapping his arms around the boy's legs. With a quick thrust from his hips, he lifted Joshua off the ground, slamming him back down a moment later. He then proceeded to get to Joshua's back, putting him in a chokehold. Josh's head rested in the crook of his elbow, his bicep muscle pressing against his friend's Adam's apple.

Jack trembled as held on to Joshua, fighting to keep the hold. The boy thrashed and reached back at him, but he avoided his prying hands. Slowly, Joshua began to choke, a gurgling noise emanating from his mouth.

All Jack had to do was pull tighter, and it would be the end of everything. No more Joshua, no more goons, and no more problems. He could end it now with just a bit more effort; but, somehow, he just couldn't do it. They had been through too much for him to end it like this. So, in a moment of compassion, he let his friend go, shoving him away.

Joshua started hacking, crawling away on all fours. Jack stood up behind him, breathing heavily and pouring sweat. His chest and hands were smeared with blood, a few bruises already developing.

"Well, that could have gone better," Joshua managed, coughing as he made his way to his feet.

"I can't join you Josh, but I also can't kill you," said Jack.

Joshua looked at him, his face stained crimson. "Don't underestimate yourself Jacky boy. You were a hair's breath away from ending me, and I believe you can do the exact same thing to the royals."

Jack shook his head. "Josh, I told you, I can't betray Zuko."

"You can betray Zuko, and you will," said Joshua. "And in the process, you'll save all your other friends."

Jack stared at his friend, the thoughts racing through his mind. Could he really risk the others when it was their past to blame? How fair was it to put Katara and Aang and Toph in danger when it wasn't their problem? Surely he owed them something for saving his life. Would it really be so bad taking out Azula and Zuko?

The battle must have raged across his face, as a smile spread across Joshua's face. The boy extended his hand, holding it out for Jack to take.

"What do you say?"


	7. Sagacious Advice

**Chapter XVII**

Silence dominated the devastated campsite, debris strewn about the landscape. The tents were all torn and soaked, their supplies resting in the topmost branches of the surrounding trees. A small fire crackled by Appa, who sniveled and hacked with a cold, the massive beast still soaking wet after the tidal wave had struck him mid slumber. There the rest of the company lay, everyone huddled in what dry items they could find. All eyes were closed, a restless sleep plaguing the group. Sokka sat bound between Ty-Lee and Mai, his body still unconscious. He had not demonstrated any signs of activity since Ty-Lee had knocked him out a few hours earlier. The worse was that they did not know who would great them when he finally awoke; the man, or the demon.

Back, away from the slumbering forms, brooding in the shadows, stood Zuko. He watched over the others with an obstinate glare, his eyes never blinking. His golden dualing swords sat strapped to his back, his raven hair sitting in a mess on top of his head. The events of the past week flooded through his mind, flickering across his golden eyes. Nothing was as it should have been. This trip, his friends, none of it. Somehow Joshua had known, had known they were coming here. That meant he had a leak at the palace, which meant someone within his own ranks was willing to betray him, which meant he did not have a firm grasp on his empire. It was not how he wanted to start the first year of his reign.

Shifting, Zuko snapped his fingers, an orange flame springing to life on his thumb. He looked at the glowing ember, turning it over in his hands. If he could just find Joshua, he could end this.

The sound of someone trudging through the woods gave him pause. Drawing his swords, he crouched down, creeping to the brush just to his right. He squatted down in the undergrowth, silent.

A dark figure walked out of the woods and toward the campfire. For a moment Zuko could not place the gait, then the figure stubbed its toe and swore.

Standing up from the foliage, Zuko walked to the person, sheathing his blades. "It's about time you got back. I was starting to think Joshua had gotten you."

Jack shook his head, looking around at the slumbering camp. "Got a little lost on the way back. Forest all looks the same in the dark."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, the action unseen in the blackness. "I guess it does."

"What the hell happened here? It looks like Azula threw another one of her parties," said Jack.

Zuko ignored the reference to their childhood, instead focusing on his friend's body language. Funny how he immediately wanted to change the subject.

"That spirit in Sokka, the one from the cavern. Turned out it was an ancient malevolent being bent on our demise. It tried to wipe us out with a tidal wave, but Ty-Lee had something else in mind."

The diamondbender chuckled, tisking with his tongue. "Got to look out for the non-benders."

Zuko watched his friend with a weary glare. For a split moment he could have sworn he saw someone back in the forest, a glint of eyes in the trees. However, a blink and they were gone, leaving him with an uneasy feeling.

"Toph make it back?"

"Huh?" Zuko blinked.

Jack turned to Zuko, raising an eyebrow. "Toph, she make it back?"

"Ya, she's over there," said Zuko. He pointed over to a little stone tent laying a ways away from the rest of the group.

Jack nodded his head. "Right then, I'm going to check on her." The diamondbender walked off, leaving Zuko to ponder the growing sense of dread in his gut. Slowly he slinked back into the foliage, shaking his head as he heard Toph yell at Jack for some odd reason or another. What was up with their group? Honestly, they were so chaotic, so dysfunctional, did they even deserve a chance to be together? During the war they had been united, standing firm together, but now they were always at each other's throats.

He sighed, missing the times when all he had to fear was Azula stabbing him in the back. At least she remained a predictable constant; her, and Mai.

A rush of blood overcame Zuko's cheeks as his thoughts turned to Mai. She was so sweet, so steady. She was always there for him, no matter what, staring at him with that apathetic glower. But that was the thing, it wasn't apathy. To everyone else it appeared so, but Zuko knew better. Really it was passion, pure passion, for all of her friends. She cared about them so much, but she hated to show it. She feared that if she let people knew what she really felt that they would be burdened and that she would be vulnerable, so instead she locked them all away behind a stoic countenance of ice. It came with growing up in the Fire Nation, you didn't show emotion. He knew that better than most, perhaps anyone. Still, it was a new time, a new era, maybe it was time for that to change as well?

Zuko shook off the thoughts and turned his attentions back to the little campsite. The forest was quiet about him, the pines barely shifting in an almost unnoticed breeze. A fresh, chill, odor rose from their needles, making Zuko dozy though he was chilled to the bone. At first he fought the urge to sleep, wanting to spend the entire night alert, but as time progressed and the night remained clam he gave in.

He spent the night drifting in and out of sleep, a careful eye always on the lookout for danger. However, as night turned into dawn, and the forest still slumbered, Zuko became more convinced that nothing was going to happen. Whatever it was Joshua was playing at by letting a demon possessed Sokka back into camp, it wasn't to stage a nighttime raid. Besides, if Joshua had really wanted, he could have taken them all out by now. Their bending was weak, they were tired, injured, and in unfamiliar terrain. Tactically it was the perfect scenario, but for some reason he still withheld, as if he was waiting for something else. A part of Zuko would like to think that it was his old friend in there, holding off against his psychotic desire to end them. However, Zuko had suffered through enough of life to realize that fantasies rarely came true. Joshua wasn't ever coming back, he was too far gone. It was kill or be killed.

The sound of someone approaching shook Zuko from his thoughts. He looked to the noise, poised and ready to strike.

"Relax Fire-Lord Tight-Pants, it's me."

Zuko let his fists drop, an embarrassed look spreading across his face. "Sorry Mai."

Mai came up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Have you been out here all night?"

Zuko nodded his head, a yawn escaping his lips. "I got a little bit of sleep, but I had to make sure that everyone was safe. I don't like the fact Joshua gave us Sokka back, he's up to something."

Mai snorted. "Of course he's up to something, he's always up to something. He never knew how to step back and just relax." As if to emphasize her point Mai sat on a stump, leaning languidly back on Zuko's legs.

Zuko stood there, not entirely sure as to what he should do. Mai seemed to sense his tension.

"You're not too good at it either," she said. She reached up a hand and grabbed his arm, dragging him down to a sitting position. She then leaned back between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

Zuko felt his blood pressure skyrocket as she lay against him, his heart thudding in his chest like a drum. He just sat there, his arms fixed by his side. What was he supposed to do? Surely he was supposed to do something right now.

Reaching up, Zuko tried to stroke Mai's hair, but it kind of turned out more as an awkward pat instead of passionate touch. It drew a chuckle from Mai.

"You are really bad at this aren't you?" said Mai, chuckling softly.

Zuko turned red, shifting nervously behind his girlfriend. "I'm doing my best okay?"

"I know baby, and that's good enough for me," replied Mai, sinking deeper into his chest.

Zuko felt his heart leap at her words. It was that feeling that only one other person could give you; the flip of your heart and dive into your stomach as they look at you, smile at you, brush their hand against you. They could make you blush hotter than fire with a single comment but turn you to ice with one callous glare. It was the only person you would trust with your heart, and you gave it into their hands free of charge or plea, save for handle gently. You and I would call it love and affection but those concepts were so foreign to Zuko that he did not know how to recognize them for what they were. To him it was simply a surprising and vexing feeling- though he did relish the strange tingling which spread through his body.

He allowed himself to relax as best he could, slumping a little bit and rubbing Mai's shoulders. A slight groan of approval came from Mai's lips, so he continued to massage her shoulders. As his fingers worked along her neck he began to slip his hands down her shirt. He rubbed his hands along her back as he tried his best to not shake from the exhilarating feeling of her soft skin against his. His hands dropped lower, and lower, then…

"Slow down Fire-Lord," said Mai, gently grabbing Zuko's wrists. "Why don't we go back to the shoulders?"

Zuko pulled his hands out from her shirt, glowing red. "Sorry," he mumbled as he stood up. Mai got up as well, grabbing him by the hand before he could stalk off.

"Hey, it's okay," she said, stroking his cheek. "You just need to slow down a little bit."

Zuko nodded his head. "Ya, ya, you're right."

"I usually am," said Mai, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips. She walked away, slipping her hands back into her sleeves.

Zuko shook himself, watching as she walked off. He could not help himself but to steal a look at her, his eyes trailing down her body. A half smile crept across his lips.

"Aww, that's adorable Zuzu," said a voice behind him.

Zuko turned, shocked. His sister stood behind him leaning up against a tree, looking at her nails.

"I knew you liked Mai, but my aren't we getting a little touchy" said Azula. She walked up to him, smirking. "Be careful brother, it does not suit the title of Fire-Lord to have a child outside of wedlock."

"Is there ever a time when you don't have to be condescending?" asked Zuko, irked.

Azula shrugged her shoulders. "Is it really be condescending when it's right? Because I'm always right."

"Ya, and I guess going bonkers and banishing everyone from the palace was the right way to go about things as Fire-Lord, maybe I should follow your fine example little sister," retorted Zuko. It wasn't very kind of him but there were simply times when you had to lay into someone, especially when it was your bratty little sister. Doubly so when it was Azula.

Azula frowned, his words biting into her. "Well…I…"

"What's the matter sister? Getting caught up in your feelings of ambivalence? I thought you didn't hold anything towards me," said Zuko.

"I don't!" snapped Azula, shoving her way past Zuko with a huff. She stormed off towards the lake, her knuckles turned white as she clenched her hands in fists by her sides.

Zuko turned and watched her, feeling a mixture of gnawing guilt and gleeful satisfaction inside of him. True, he did take pleasure from ruffling his sister's feathers, but he was better than that. It was the older brother thing, he had the responsibility to do the right thing, to look after her and help her, even when she didn't want it. He was going to have to go apologize now and he knew it.

"That's what I get for opening my big mouth," he muttered to himself. However, as he walked over to speak with his sister a great commotion arose from camp. He turned around to see Toph and Jack struggling with a bound Sokka as they forced him to sit down. Sokka refused to yield and continued to stand against them, his eyes pitch black as he easily resisted the two warriors. Eventually others hopped in, trying their best to bring Sokka back to the ground. It would have looked quite amusing, akin to children trying to tackle a man, but the fact that Sokka stood against a man twice his size and barely flinched made Zuko very uneasy.

Zuko started to make his way over there, pondering the possibility of having to physically harm Sokka. Just before he reached the group, however, Ty-Lee jumped in and landed some nerve shots on Sokka's legs, crippling him. His legs wobbled for a moment like two unstable pillars, then came crashing to the ground.

"Good job Ty-Lee" said Jack.

Sokka glared up at the circus performer, vehement. "Pink whore," he spat.

Ty-Lee took a half step back, hurt by his words. Zuko came up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's not him" he said. Ty-Lee merely nodded her head, her eyes wide. Zuko walked up to Sokka, or Torment, as it seemed that the spirit was indeed in control of his friend.

"Morning Torment" he said "you still feel like murdering us all today?"

"Please, if I wanted you dead you all would be," hissed the spirit. Somehow, though, the threat did not come off very believable.

"Well we're still alive which means you have other plans for us. I would like to know what those plans are," said Zuko.

Torment shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps I can tell you, perhaps not"

"What do you want?" asked Zuko, cutting to the point.

"I want Joshua's body dead and this one all to myself" said the spirit. You would think that such a ludicrous demand would be met with a smirk or just a simple laugh at the absurdity of it, but that was not what occurred. Strangely there was no immediate protest to the demand, as Toph and Jack both stayed silent and Katara was not present. Even Ty-Lee, as kind hearted as she was, did not pipe in, rather staying behind Zuko with her shoulders slumped.

"Why do you want Joshua's body dead?" asked Zuko.

Torment snorted. "Answers come second, not first. Kill the boy and leave this one to me then you will know what it is you wish."

Zuko crossed his arms. "As nice as that would be I see no reason to give in to such demands," he said "You're rather tied up at the moment, and I dare say you won't being doing much for a time."

"Be careful to heed me boy," said the spirit "I won't be so lenient as I was last time"

"Oh, so that's what you call it," chirped Toph "You see, we call it getting your butt kicked when Ty-Lee pegs you with a bunch of nerve shots, but hey, whatever makes you feel better about it"

Torment frowned, turning to the earthbender. "And what do you call it when you have a hopeless love for one far better than you?" he asked.

Toph cracked her knuckles, moving to strike Sokka's smirking face, but Jack held her back. A fight broke out amongst the group as people began shouting and grabbing at each other. Zuko managed to break it up, shoving everyone back. They all stared at each other for a moment, on edge.

"Alright, alright, everyone go get some space," said Zuko "and someone send me Katara."

Jack said he'd fetch Katara, and the others grunted and walked away. Zuko was left alone with Sokka, or Torment, whichever you preferred to use.

"Not easy leading a band of fools on their merry march," said Torment.

"It's better to be a leader of fools than of evil doers," replied Zuko, looking at Sokka. "At least the good guys always win."

The spirit closed its mouth and got quiet, glaring at Zuko. Zuko ignored the caustic stare and instead sat down, leaning his head back on a tree. Every part of him cursed this trip and his decision to come here. Everything was simply falling apart. Maybe they weren't meant to be a group anymore?

The thoughts departed his mind as Katara approached, followed by Jack. She turned and snapped at the man, telling him something or another which made him turn around and walk away. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You know" he said as she came up to him "it would be a lot easier for us if we decided to get along, but that's only my suggestion."

Katara sighed, pinching her nose. "I know, I know. It just hasn't been easy of late and my first response to everything is to snap at someone, especially him"

"Just don't let it get the best of you," said Zuko.

"Ya, ya, okay." Katara looked at her brother's body and crossed her arms. "So what is it you wanted?"

"I thought you were going to get the spirit out of him last night with the full moon" said Zuko.

"I tried, but I still don't have much of my bending back. I guess I haven't lost enough blood" replied Katara.

"I can fix that right quick," said Torment, his eyes still closed. There was a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Oh will you ever just shut up!" snapped Katara.

Zuko grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, calm down"

"I'm sorry, it's just…disturbing when your brother's body talks about wanting to rape you" said Katara, looking askance at Sokka.

"Yes but it would be oh so enjoyable," replied Torment, peeking his eyes open.

Katara shook but said nothing, turning to Zuko. "I can't get it out of him yet so I don't know what you want me to do?"

"I want you to get some room and focus on your bending, okay? We need that spirit out of Sokka as soon as possible."

Katara nodded her head. "I'll do my best." She went off towards the lake, no doubt searching for a nice quiet spot to focus her energy.

Zuko looked about at the camp, at the remnants of what was supposed to be a joyful reunion. Where the tents should have been set up sat crumpled earthen blocks which Toph had managed to erect. Their fire pit was now a small pool, the logs they had been sitting on a few nights before now washed way up in the forest. It was all a wreck, a total disaster. Zuko could not help but feel that it was a sign of his performance as a leader. Everything he planned or tried to bring into fruition resulted in destruction and chaos. Give it a couple of years and he would probably drive his people into the dirt and leave his nation vulnerable to foreign attack. He would go down in history as the usurper who ended a golden era of imperial rule with ruin. His mother would be so proud.

Looking up, Zuko noticed Torment staring at him. It irked him the way the spirit looked, all condescending like. It reminded him so much of his sister that he even started to wonder if Azula was possessed by some spirit (though a part of him knew it would be too good to be true).

"What?" he asked.

Torment shrugged his shoulders. "Just admiring your work."

Zuko blinked, wondering if the spirit could read his mind. "Oh ya? And what work would that be?"

"The way you divide people against each other; make former allies turn on one another. It really is a treat to watch a master at work," replied Torment.

Zuko stood up and walked over to the spirit, staring into his pitch black eyes. He started to circle him, recognizing only Sokka's body but feeling the spirits presence in every twitch, every breath. It was unnerving.

"You think I'm the one dividing my friends?" asked Zuko.

"You are their leader aren't you? You're the one who's trying to bring together those who cannot."

Zuko halted, behind Torment. "What do you mean by that?"

Torment shrugged his shoulders. "Exactly what it sounds like. That you're trying to unite people who cannot be united, and that by doing so you are dividing the very ones who stood together in the first place."

"That's…that's not true," replied Zuko, unsure of himself.

Torment, sensing Zuko's hesitance, laughed. "Oh the boy who would play to be king. You lead your people to their own destructions, you will unite fire and water only to find that neither shall remain."

"Even so at least I am doing my best. I can't make them get along," retorted Zuko.

"A leader's job is to unite!" snapped Torment. "Foolish boy don't you understand? It is not their failure which you see but your own. Do not seek to lecture me on the principles of kingdoms and the powers held in their crown."

Zuko stopped, peering at Torment. Was he becoming agitated that Zuko was doing such a poor job?

"How would you proceed then?" asked Zuko. "If you are so wise and sagacious please, do teach me."

Torment smiled. "Humility is the first step of wisdom. Always remember that there is someone out there who knows more than you, accept this, and you will never be in want of good counsel."

Zuko felt a tingling in the pit of his stomach. It was foreboding and grim, warning him to flee and leave this creature far behind him. However, there was something else, a draw. It was as if he could smell power flowing off of Torment, just waiting to be tapped into. He couldn't just pass this up could he? If he had the chance to become a better leader and safeguard his people should he not take it? It was his duty to perform everything within his power to bring affluence to his land, even if it meant making some small sacrifices amongst his friends.

Unwilling to pass up such an opportunity Zuko decided to play the willful student. He dipped his head and submitted himself to his fate. "Then please, teach me."

"You learn quickly boy. But be weary, if I am to help you, you must help me."

"And how would I do that?" asked Zuko.

"Joshua's head on the ground before me," replied Torment. "Do this and I will be your counselor until the nations of the world are a footstool to your feet."

"If I do this for you, kill my friend and end his life, you must assure me of one thing," said Zuko.

"And what would that be oh exultant Fire-Lord?" asked Torment.

Zuko leaned in close to the spirit, his face inches away from Torment's. "You must take another host."

"But I find pleasure in this one," retorted Torment, reclining back. "There is no reason for me to change."

"Oh on the contrary," said Zuko. "I cannot be seen counseling with a water-tribe boy. My people will assume that I am being corrupted by his primitive ways. I must have a man of my own customs speaking in my ear."

Torment laughed, the sound deep and frightening. "You learn quickly child. Still, this body has so much power, so much potential, it would be shame to give it up simply for appearances."

"Take another host and you will never lack in possessions or women," said Zuko. "Every night you will have a new virgin for your pleasure, just leave my friend be."

Torment's eyes grew wide and ravenous at Zuko's offer. "Surely you have outfoxed me this time Fire-Lord. It would seem that you are not so naïve as I once believed. You are a man I can be in service to."

"Do we have a deal?" hissed Zuko.

Torment stroked his chin with his tied hands, a smile spreading across his lips. "We do my lord. I shall be your advisor, and you shall be my king."

"Fire-Lord," corrected Zuko.

"Just don't forget to bring me Joshua's head," said Torment. "Without this my spirit cannot be fully freed to travel to another host, and my power shall not be fully mine."

"You'll have it soon enough. Heck, I'll have his body stuffed and put in your room as a nice reminder of my loyalty to my friends. But first you give me counsel. How do I lead my friends to come back together?"

"First rule of leadership; you are their leader not their friend. You do not allow them to act outside of your will because you know what is best for them. Even if they hate you let them be begrudgingly united in their hatred to obey you and follow in your prosperity."

"What keeps that hatred from making them turn on me?" asked Zuko.

"Results," replied Torment. "Their hatred will turn into respect as you produce wealth and greatness for them. They cannot argue with the results of triumph."

"And slaying Joshua would be the first sign of triumph, wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would boy. So perhaps that should be your focus now instead of me," said Torment.

Zuko looked at him, weary. "What assurance do I have that you won't try anything, to stab me in the back? What's keeping you from working with Joshua this whole time?"

"That's just it, you don't know. This is a gamble young lord, you must make a decision. Will you take the risk, will you roll the dice on me and wisdom, or will you cower and pass up your chance for greatness?"

"I am already great," replied Zuko. "But I shall be far greater than any other Fire-Lord that has come before me."

Torment smiled. "A most sagacious decision, my Fire-Lord."

* * *

Jack sat on the beach looking out over the still water. It shimmered with the sun like crystal, reflecting its rays in dazzling display. The fresh odor of the pines wafted over him, bringing with it the refreshing smell of the cool morning. However, there was nothing calming or relaxing about their current situation in camp. Besides that, he had to deal with the odious conversation which he had with his old friend from the night before. His decision rattled inside of his head, making his hands shake. Had he chosen correctly? Was it fair for him to do this to the others when he had a chance to change things? They deserved to be free and happy, away from his past nightmare. Still, did he have the right to choose for them?

The boy folded his hands, closing his eyes. He breathed in and out, trying to keep himself calm, but to no avail. He was too flustered to be calm, and the situation around him didn't help. A stipulation, that's what he needed, a stipulation.

Jack stood up and turned around only to swear quietly to himself. How was he supposed to have a stipulation if he didn't know where Joshua was? He was just going to have to wait until later tonight, then he'd make his demand.

So, that left him with all day to mess around and do…well, nothing. Shaking his head, Jack sat back down in the sand and sighed.

"You seem rather worked up hon; something troubling you?"

Jack didn't bother looking up as Azula came over and glowered over him, her arms crossed.

"Couldn't find anyone else to bother?" he asked.

"Well, I just finished having my daily exchange with my precious brother, so I figured I would find some more desirable company."

"I'm so honored," replied Jack, putting a hand to his chest in an act of feigned humility.

"Please, I am in no mood for such trivial banter," replied Azula, sitting down next to him.

Jack turned to look at her, the tone of her voice throwing him off. The normal pretentious lilt which resonated in her every syllable was somehow missing. It was so strange, like a flame without heat; it disturbed him.

"What's up Azula?" he asked.

"The sky is up street rat," replied Azula. "You mean what is going on with me."

"Yes, that is what I meant," Jack said, feeling his patience already being tried.

"Aside from recovering from my tortuous experience with Joshua, which I'm doing quite well thank you for asking, nothing is going on with me. I am perfectly fine."

Jack looked at the girl, looking over her battered and bruised body. Her left eye was black and swollen, her lip split, her head marred with bruises and bumps. She was wearing a new set of clothing but Jack was certain that if he could see her skin she was just as disfigured and battered as the rest of her.

"Azula, something's up. Come on, we've known each other for too long for this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about street rat," replied Azula, looking down at a broken fingernail.

Jack ground his teeth. "You know, someday you're either going to have to let someone in or you'll find that everyone has left you." With that Jack moved to leave. However, before he could go Azula reached out and grabbed his shoulder, impulsively. He hesitated as he looked back at her, her eyes sparking with desperation.

"Please…don't…don't leave me," Azula said, her eyes begging.

Jack sat back down, startled by her reaction. "If you want me to stay you have to give me something."

Azula laughed. "Go figure, I ask for aid and in return you look for an advantage from me. I guess it is fitting."

"No Azula, I'm not looking for an advantage. If you want me to stay, if you want me to help, you have to tell me things, you have to let me in," said Jack.

"I suppose that is how it works, is it not?" replied Azula.

"Yes, yes it is," said Jack. "If you want my help you have to let me know what's going on."

Azula sighed, looking away for a few moments. She kept quiet so long that Jack started to think that she had changed her mind, but before he left she spoke, her voice soft and low.

"I know nobody likes me, it's quite obvious, and to be honest I don't blame you guys. I don't even like me. Still, for how terrible I am to you, and despite the fact you all loath me, you guys still come after me, you still protect me, why?" Azula turned and stared Jack in the face, her eyes full of emotion. "Why do you do that? Why can't you just leave me alone to suffer and rot?! Do you take pleasure in dumping burning coals on my head leaving me to writhe in the agony of my conscious? Do you wish to drive every moment of peace from my being so that I am restless with doubt and insecurity? Do you want my bones to corrode and my mind to waste in the fires of my guilt? Why must you do this to me?" Azula looked at him so utterly desperate, her eyes brimming with tears. Each syllable shook with emotion as she made her plea, so desperate for peace that Jack thought she would get to her knees and starting begging him to end it all for her.

"Azula, we're not trying to torture you," Jack tried.

"Then why do you keep doing this to me?" replied Azula.

"Doing what?"

"Saving me! Helping me! Extending your sympathies to me! Why can't you…" at this point Azula stopped, letting out a shuddering breath as she tried to keep herself under control. "Why won't you repay me for what I've done? Why won't you kill me?"

Jack looked at his friend, a smile tugging at his lips. Of all the years he had spent with this girl never before had he seen her so honest, so bare, like a babe laid out before him. She truly was terrified and helpless from what she was suffering, and it was all because they had lent her aid when she wasn't deserving. Funny what got to someone wasn't it?

"Azula, we don't want to kill you, I don't want to kill you, because I care about you, we care about you."

"But why?" asked Azula. "Why do you choose to care for me even when I'm so horrid to you? This whole time I knew that your friend was possessed with a spirit and yet I said nothing, letting him go on his rampage and destroying his ties with all of you. I've murder and tortured, tormented you across the nations, subverted my way into palaces and capitals. I've struck down the avatar, lied, cheated, stole, and slew anyone standing in my way including your friends. I've done so many terrible things, how could you ever choose to care for me?"

"Because caring for someone isn't about whether or not they're worthy of it, because none of us truly are. Caring for someone is choosing to look after that person no matter what they do. It's about wanting the best for that person at the cost of yourself," Jack said.

Azula sat stunned, dumbfounded at what he had just spoken. "You truly want that for me? You really think that way about me?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Well ya, that's how I feel about all my friends, and the others feel the same too."

"And why would they feel that way about me?" asked Azula, skeptic. "There's no reason for them to want my healing, my success."

"Everyone deserves another chance Azula," Jack said. "They understand that you've never had anyone there for you and they want to give you that chance."

"They…they do?"

Jack nodded his head. "They really do. But be careful, they won't extend it forever. Eventually you'll push it too far, and there's no coming back from something like that."

"Then what do I do? How can I…let someone in as you say, let someone help me?" asked Azula.

Jack looked into her eyes, staring long and hard. Part of him immediately assumed that this was some ploy or feign to get at something. After all Azula's behavioral process was simply doing what was in her best interest to advance her own agenda. She was as sly as fox and as cunning as a serpent; she never did anything without an ulterior motive. However, she seemed to be sincere, so adamant about her plea. She was on the verge of tears, withering away before his eyes in a heap of agony and pain. He had seen her fake it before and this just wasn't it. Therefore if she wasn't faking it then she was truly reaching out to him for aid. He wouldn't disappoint.

Jack spent the next three hours sitting on the beach speaking to Azula, explaining to her what it meant to truly care about someone and look out for them. How to invest in people and let people get to know you simply for the fact that you wanted to be close to someone. At the end of it all Azula sat still, pondering everything he had said.

"You…you really think there's a chance for me to make things up?" she asked.

"I wouldn't necessarily say it's making things up, rather it's more like acting underneath grace," replied Jack.

"What do you mean acting beneath grace?"

Jack thought about it for a moment, tapping his chin. "We extend grace to each other by caring for each other after our mistakes and failures and giving those who've hurt us another chance; you respond to that grace in either positive or negative senses. To respond properly is to respond to that grace in a positive manner."

Azula chuckled. "You always have to turn things into some philosophical point don't you?"

"I can't help it if everything that comes out of my mouth is the words of wisdom incarnate," replied Jack. The two laughed at this, relaxing next to each other and enjoying each other's company. Jack could not remember the last time that it was like this, but he relished the feeling. There was no assurance that it would come again.

"How's your bending?" asked Azula, finally changing the topic.

Jack held out his hand and called the water from the lake. It slithered towards him like a small garden snake, shaking and tenuous, but still it came to his fingers.

"Coming back," he said. "Amongst other things."

Azula smiled at him, opening her mouth to speak. However, before she could say what was on her mind they were interrupted.

"You've two been out here quite a while. When you coming back over to camp?"

Jack turned to see Aang standing behind them. His arm was in a sling from where Sokka had stabbed him and his face was haggard but still he seemed to keep an optimistic air to him.

"We'll come back when we wish avatar," snapped Azula.

Jack touched her gently on the shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Something up Aang?"

Aang shifted on his feet. "Nothing really, it's just, well, I guess that I just want everyone to be happy and together again. It just seems that ever since the war has ended that we've been drifting away, and I don't want that to happen."

"Sometimes once a common cause is achieved the natural disparity between people is noticed," said Azula. "You're simply noticing that outside of a joining goal these people you call your friends really have nothing to offer you in regards to aid and companionship."

Aang's countenance fell at her words. Jack gave Azula an elbow this time, trying to make her shut up. She glowered at Jack but seemed to catch the drift, as she lightened up.

"Then again I don't know much about friendships, so I guess I wouldn't really know what's going on."

Aang didn't seem to buy whole heartedly into it but he did offer a smile. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. We'll solve this just like we solved our other problems during the war."

"That's the spirit Aang," said Jack. "Now how about we all get back to camp and see what we can piece together hmm? Maybe we'll make a nice hot meal for everyone, have a good old time just like we used to." Jack stood up, offering his hand to Azula. She smirked at it at for a moment, moving to smack it away, but she thought better of it and took it instead, letting him help her to her feet.

"That's a good first step," Jack said as he walked behind Aang. Azula smiled and followed behind. The trio spent the next hour or so organizing and cleaning up the campground as best they could. It was an arduous process as their supplies was spread throughout the forest. That, and half the time Azula had something to complain or moan about. However, they managed to get some work done. They got the tents all hung up to dry and cleared the debris away from the fire pit. They salvaged what gear and supplies they could then made a big roaring fire, setting some sizable dry logs around it. Jack then went about preparing a meal while Azula tried to be friendly to Aang. It was rather comical; Azula would try to ask Aang a normal question in an attempt to ease the tension and get to know the boy. Aang, however, was so skeptical of what was going on that he gave her no straight answers, instead peering at her with side long glances.

Azula, growing frustrated with the wall she was hitting, ground her teeth. "What's your favorite color?" she tried.

"I like all the colors. They're all just fine. Why do you need to know?" replied Aang.

"Because I'm making formal conversation, now tell me what your favorite color is or I'll burn the answer out of you!" demanded Azula, holding up a fiery fist.

Aang covered his shining dome with his one good arm and ducked out of the way, no doubt waiting for Azula to strike him. However, they were interrupted by a shrill whistle from the fire. Jack looked over at Azula, shaking his head.

Sticking out her tongue, Azula crossed her arms, sitting back down on her log. "Sorry Avatar, it seems I let myself get a little out of hand. How about we try this another way shall we?"

Aang sat back down, but this time in a seat further away from the psychotic bender. "And what would that be?"

"Quid pro quo," Azula said.

Aang simply stared at her with a blank face. "Uhmm…excuse you?"

Azula's eye twitched. "You mean you don't know what that means?"

"No," said Aang, inching back further.

Azula looked like she was going to snap again. However, she took in a deep breath and calmed herself down, forcing a smile to her face. "It means something for something. As in I tell you something, and in return you tell me something."

"Oh, okay," said Aang, still not convinced that Azula wasn't going to hit him.

"Good, then why don't I start as a sign of good faith," said Azula.

"Wait," Aang interrupted, much to Azula's ire. "How do I know that what you tell me is true?"

"You'll just have to trust me," replied Azula, her knuckles creaking in a fist.

"But I don't trust you," Aang said, "that would be crazy."

"That's it!" cried Azula, standing up once more. She was stopped once more, however, by Jack whistling at her.

"Now, now, Jemnile. That's no way to act. Now Aang, will you please answer a few of Azula's questions? I promise she won't lie to you in response to your questions," said Jack.

"Okay, if you say so," replied Aang.

Azula sat back down frowning, very displeased with the current situation. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Uhm…what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," said Azula.

"Huh, really?" asked Aang.

"No, I just felt like lying to you for the sake of doing it," snapped Azula. "Of course it is you dolt! Don't question the veracity of my statements!"

Aang shrunk back, obviously uncomfortable with speaking to Azula. "Okay, I won't. Your turn."

Azula put a strand of hair back in place, breathing out a sigh. "Good. Now then, what is your favorite color?"

"I don't know. I like all of them."


	8. Mind Dual

**Chapter XVIII**

Night had fallen and the group was gathered around the campfire enjoying a meal together. Well, enjoying is stretching it as that would seem to imply some feeling of comradery or happiness. This meal consisted more of silent glares of disapproval and the unspoken tension of mutual annoyance at everyone and everything- for the most part. Jack, Azula, and Aang seemed to be enjoying things to an extent, exchanging hushed conversation and laughing at stories they swapped. Zuko and Mai sat together but Zuko had returned to a brooding mood ever since the afternoon. Mai, no matter what she had tried, couldn't seem to get him to open up.

"What's going on? Why are you being so closed all of a sudden?" she pestered.

"I'm not being closed you're just being paranoid. I've got a lot on my mind and I'd like to get it all sorted out in peace," replied Zuko.

Mai threw up her hands in defeat and stood up, walking away in a huff. Zuko, on the other hand, continued to mull things over in her head, barely aware of his girlfriend's ire. His mind was wrapped up in a dangerous web of thought. He balanced from one thread to the next, searching for that which would not catch him and lead him to his prey, but it was an arduous task. Every step he foresaw himself taking would end in disaster. If only there were a clear route through the mire, a sure and straight path which would allow him to arise victorious. But then again when has something like that ever come around for him? His life had been one of arduous trial and desperate endeavors; what made this any different? He had succeeded most times before, he would simply have to throw the dice once more. All he had to do then was settle on a course of action, and there in lie the rub.

If he were to act in the way he purposed he would put not only his sister at risk but the rest of the group as well. There was the possibility that they would be overwhelmed or that Torment would turn on them and give them over to Joshua. Furthermore, he knew that several people in the group would not approve of his plan and would ardently oppose him. But it was not his duty to make his subjects happy it was his duty to look after their well-being. He was their leader and he knew what was best for them…didn't he?

A nagging doubt gnawed at Zuko's conscious. He felt guilty for taking the spirit's advice and pledging service to him. He knew it wasn't right, down in his heart, but he couldn't resist the allure of grandeur. So desperately he desired to be great, greater than any of his predecessors, that he was willing to do it by any means. But what made him different, then, than his ancestors who started the war in the first place? Hadn't they sought to advance the Fire Nation through any means possible? If the ends truly justified the means then why had he stood up against his father during the war? He should have been his chief supporter and yet he had become a turncoat and switched sides to help the avatar stop his father, and in turn he was rewarded for his effort by being installed as the new Fire Lord over his sister (who of course really wasn't an option as she was a total psycho). He had done the right thing and been rewarded for it, shouldn't he continue that line of progress?

Zuko shook his head, still uncertain of what he ought to do. He looked up at his friends as they sat around the fire, noticing the smile spread across Azula's lips as she spoke with Jack and Aang. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the genuine glow of joy on her lips. When had he seen that smile last? Two years? Three? Four? No, it wasn't since they had been small children, when Azula had come into his room during a thunder storm afraid of the lightning. He still remembered the terrified look on her small chubby face when she awoke him, barely tall enough to look at him over the edge of the bed.

'Zuzu. I'm scared,' she had said. He had looked at her, sitting up in bed.

'It's okay Azula, nothing's going to hurt you,' he had replied. He had invited her up into his bed, helping to hoist her little frame onto the mattress where he had held her close.

'You know something Azula?'

'What?'

'The storm isn't allowed to hurt you.'

'Why Zuzu?'

'Because I told it so.'

'You can do that?'

'Ya, big brothers can do that. It's because we love our siblings so much that even the biggest storm can't hold us back or get through our arms. We're always going to look after our siblings. Always'

Azula had looked up at him, her eyes wide in amazement at Zuko's proclamation. She had smiled then, joyful and innocent, untainted by the corroding touch of power.

'You're the bestest big brother Zuzu. I love you.'

'I love you too Azula.'

It was one of the last fond memories Zuko had of his sister. After that she had grown increasingly distant as their father took greater and greater interest in her firebending abilities. Eventually they came to the point that they were totally estranged; two people living beneath the same roof with no commonality which eventually led to the relationship which they now possessed. An older brother willing to dangle his little sister out as bait for a shark to snatch between its teeth.

He hung his head, holding his face in his hands. What was he doing?

Zuko was interrupted in his contemplation by someone sitting next to him. He looked up to see Katara, her face troubled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Sokka. Something's happened."

Zuko sat up. "What do you mean something's happened? What's wrong with him now?"

"It's easier if you just come and look," replied Katara. She got up and led him over to Sokka's tent. After Zuko's conversation earlier with Torment he had the spirit dismissed to Sokka's tent where he sat bound and watched over by Ty-Lee (who detested her role but didn't argue).

"Ty-Lee has been watching him all afternoon so I figured I'd come in and give her a break for the evening but as soon as I walked into the tent he collapsed," said Katara, drawing back the flap of the tent.

Zuko ducked underneath to look in, snapping his fingers to create a little flame and illuminate the room. He caught his breath as he looked at the limp form of Sokka, his skin turning grey. Black veins ran along his whole body sticking out half and inch from his skin; they pulsated with life, at least telling Zuko that the boy wasn't dead.

"What in the world? What's going on?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. We haven't been able to rose him and he's just getting worse," replied Katara, bending down next to her brother. She stroked his hair back, the once brown strands now pale white.

"This can't be real," said Zuko.

Katara nodded her head. "I don't want to believe it either. Whatever's going on it's that spirit's fault. I need to get it out of him but I just don't have the strength! I'm failing him." Katara took in a deep breath, her shoulders trembling.

"You haven't failed him Katara," said Zuko, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We've still got plenty of fight left in all of us. We'll get your brother back."

"But look at him! He looks like death himself. What if his heart stops? What if he stops breathing? There's nothing I can do to help him!"

Zuko grabbed Katara by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Katara, get a hold of yourself. This is no time to panic understand me? You will find a way to get the spirit out of Sokka, you will get your brother back, and we will all leave here alive."

Katara was taken aback by the firmness in his voice but she nodded her head. "Yes Zuko."

"Good. Now stop moaning about what might happen and focus on what is." Zuko glared at Katara. "Stay here and watch him. If his condition changes at all you come and get me."

"Yes Zuko," replied Katara, getting small. She sat down next to her brother and took his hand in hers, gently stroking it. Zuko left the tent, his chest stirring with ambivalence. Hadn't he been a bit harsh on her? After all she was just concerned about her brother. What if it had been Azula lying there? How would he have reacted?

Zuko shook his head. No, he had done the right thing. He was her leader first, then her friend. He needed to set the example no matter what the cost. She would appreciate it later on.

Coming back to the campfire Zuko was surprised to find Toph sitting in his seat. The little earthbender sat there huddled away from the rest of her companions munching on her meal all by herself. Her back was to the fire and her hair was cast over her eyes, a clear indicator that she was not in a mood to be disturbed. However, Zuko felt a twang of annoyance at the fact that she had taken his seat.

"Excuse me Toph but you've seemed to have placed yourself in my seat."

Toph snorted. "Didn't see your name on it."

"That's because you're blind," replied Zuko. "Now please, move."

Toph seemed stunned. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused now move." Zuko crossed his arms, staring down at the earthbender.

Toph, however, was not going to be as easily subdued as Katara. She stood up and got right in Zuko's face (though it was more of his chest as she wasn't tall enough to reach all the way up to his face).

"Listen here sparky, I don't care what's been going on or how manly you feel at the moment but you don't come over here and start talking to me like that got me?"

Zuko remained unimpressed by her demonstration. "Are you through acting like a child or should I send you to your room?"

Toph stood flabbergasted for a few moments, totally caught off guard by Zuko's attitude. "Send…send me to my room? Who the hell do you think you are you pompous snob!? I ought to deck you right here and now!"

However, before Toph could carry out on her threat Zuko smacked her with the back of his hand, the motion happening so quickly that he didn't have time to stop himself. The whole camp fell silent at the sound of his hand connecting with Toph's cheek. He could feel the eyes of the others fixed on them. There was no backing down now.

"I'm not going to tolerate this sort of behavior Toph," he said. "Now either get yourself under control or go off by yourself to calm down. This doesn't help anyone."

By this point Toph was totally speechless. Her face was contorted in a shocked expression of shame. Zuko knew that she could blow up on him, right here and now, and that they would get into an all-out brawl (just like back in Goaling). However, he was not going to back down. He was in charge, and he would lead the group as he saw fit. When someone stepped out of line they were going to suffer the consequences of their actions, and he'd be the one there to chastise them.

Toph continued to stand motionless before him to the point that he thought he might have broken her.

"Which one is it going to be Toph?" he demanded, hoping that his voice did not betray the fluster of emotions inside his chest.

Toph mumbled something incoherent, her head bowed low.

"I didn't hear that Toph. What was that?"

"I…I'll stop acting like a child Zuko. I'm sorry," she said. She shuffled over with her head hung low, like a child disciplined in front of the class. She sat down back on the log, leaving Zuko his seat.

Astounded that it had actually worked, Zuko stood still for a few moments. He looked over at the others bewildered expressions and then sat down. A nervous breath which he did not realize he had been holding escaped his lips. Eventually everyone resumed their former conversations, doing their best to go on with their evening as if nothing had occurred.

Zuko felt a rush go to his head over the power he had just exerted. First Katara, then Toph, it was amazing. He did not realize that he could wield such authority over his friends; it was astonishing. Part of him desperately wanted to try it again, to see how far he could push it, but the other half of him warned of danger. He knew what happened when power ran about unleashed. It wreaked havoc and destruction wherever it went like an unchecked force of nature. Like a hurricane in full force it could turn the peaceful tidings of the country side into a holocaust. It was the fire which resided inside of him, the very flames which he had come to respect and restrain by the sagacious teaching of the dragons. He had to hold his power over others in the same respect, lest he let it loose and leave it to burn down the very world as he knew it.

With that thought in mind he began to feel guilty for striking Toph. It was unwarranted and over the top. He turned to the earthbender who sat beside him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhm…Toph? I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay sparky…I was out of line," replied Toph.

Zuko shook his head. "No, Toph, that's not how it works. I'm supposed to lead by example. Sure I wasn't going to back down, but hitting you was a step too far. I ask for your forgiveness."

Toph let out a heavy sigh. "If you really want it," she said. Without warning she let a punch fly, striking him in the arm and rendering the nerves dead for a few moments.

Zuko rubbed life back into his pained flesh, grimacing. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," replied Toph.

The pair sat quietly next to each other as they finished their meal. Slowly people began to drift off and go to bed. First was Mai and Ty-Lee, then Jack and Azula. Finally Aang went off to find Katara, leaving Zuko and Toph alone.

The fire crackled in front of them, twigs snapping in its heat. A cool refreshing breeze blew gently across the campsite bringing with it the refreshing smell of pine. All around them small creatures darted about on their own business. Rabbit-squirrels bounded from branch to branch in their search for food while hawk-owls roamed in the night sky, their large eyes ever on the lookout for their next meal. It was life as normal, going on all around them without falter. No matter what plagued the little group on their camping trip the world, for some odd reason, seemed to not stop for them. It kept spinning and everyone kept going about their business regardless of what was happening to them. The realization made Zuko sigh.

"What's wrong sparky?" asked Toph.

"Nothing, just thinking." Zuko set his bowl, long empty, down, brushing his hair back from his eyes.

"You know I hear that's pretty dangerous," replied Toph.

"Ya, ya it is."

Toph tossed her bowl over her shoulder and yawned. She stretched out her arms then proceeded to itch the back of her ear.

"You know, this hasn't been too bad of a camping trip," she said, surprising Zuko.

"What?"

"It hasn't been too bad. I mean, it's not like any of us has died yet, or been tortured. Well, aside from your sister," Toph added. "Compared to how things used to be during the war this is pretty normal."

"Ya, well the wars over. Things shouldn't be like this anymore," replied Zuko.

"Whoever said the war's over?" asked Toph.

Zuko sat stunned. "What in the world are you talking about? You were part of that, on the day of Sozin's comet, we stopped my father and sister as well as their air fleet from burning down the entire Earth-Kingdom. We haven't had any conflict in over a year. How could you think the war's still going on?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders. "Just because the people in charge say the war's over doesn't mean everyone believes it."

"I know there's still a lot of animosity between the nations but you can't really think that there's still people out there who want another war…do you?"

"Joshua clearly does," replied Toph. "And those two airbenders, they seem to hate the Fire-Nation quite a bit. I'm just saying sparky don't put it past people to be content with peace. I've heard too much grumbling to make me think that's really what people want."

"But we can't have more war. There's not enough left in the people to keep fighting," insisted Zuko.

Toph shook her head. "You of all people should know better than that. People are stubborn, and hatred dies hard. Sometimes it's easier to fight than to stop."

Toph let out another enormous yawn and stood up. "But then again I am just the dumb little blind girl, how would I know any better? You make your own decision sparky, I've got your back." With that Toph walked away to her tent, no doubt intent on getting rest.

Zuko continued to sit in silence, his hands clasped beneath his chin. He gazed intently into the crackling fire, the tumult of its flames mirroring the state of his mind. It felt like a hurricane was ripping through his thoughts. Everywhere he turned there seemed to be another problem, another twist, another ploy. What if the people really weren't satisfied with peace? What if they wanted more blood? After all in the first year of his reign he had to put down three different rebellions (though he kept that information repressed). It would seem that the people were not as eager for Zuko's ideals as the gang was.

He sighed, shaking his head. What was he to do? What could he do? He turned his gaze back to Sokka's tent, his thoughts turning to the spirit inside. Sure it was a dangerous move, but if Torment could bring peace to the land then surely it would be worth the price of his conscious? Doing the wrong things for the right reasons…it was permissible. After all it was not the means but the ends which truly mattered. At least, that's what he hoped.

* * *

His head was pounding. It was like an angry beehive stirred up inside of his mind, stinging his brain and making thought difficult. He managed to open his eyes but for a moment he could not tell what it was he was staring at. The world around him was a grey shadow, a phantom of what really ought to be. He did not recognize the bleary walls or cheerless air. Merely breathing felt like inhaling ice into his lungs, every breath a painful gasp. Wherever he was he knew it was not somewhere he wanted to stay but he found he couldn't move. His bones felt as if they had been hallowed out and replaced with lead, weighed, tiring. Muscles and tendons which were supposed to lend him strength and vigor were now clamps and shackles on his body holding him to the chilled floor. Every heartbeat which was supposed to give him life brought only the cold fingers of death. Nothing in him could feel the warmth, feel the brightness of his life. He was a specter caught up in limbo forever being haunted by the world he once knew.

Sokka…that was his name. He was Sokka, or at least he used to be. Now he was simply existence, floating in the space between thought and life. No matter what he tried it was to no avail. He could not move, so he tried to think, he could not think, so he tried to be, he could not be, so he did not subsist.

Okay, that was getting a bit ridiculous. He needed to chill a bit on the philosophy, it wasn't going to help him get out of this situation.

Sokka laughed to himself, amused by his own rantings.

"Just like me to make everything more complicated than it need be," he said. He knew that he had spoken the words out loud yet it seemed to him that they were bouncing around in his head like ringing bells. Every word he heard a thousand times over until it fully lost its meaning, leaving him dumbly staring into the void ahead of him.

Focus…that was what he needed, focus. If he could focus and pierce this mire which seemed to plague him then he could devise a scheme, a plan to escape this dismal world. Closing his eyes, or at least he felt as if he were closing his eyes, Sokka tried to train his mind on a single task. His eyelids felt like metal gates, slowly falling shut. They were heavy…so heavy…

No! Focus, he needed to focus. Sokka tried to find something to put all of his cognizance on, something he could hold on to in order to break free of his mental prison. His eyes though; his eyes. They felt cold as death, freezing shut. He was certain he was crying but no tears managed to escape the frigid trap. It crystalized into a blue layer; a crystal with shards forcing their way back into his eyes…his blue eyes. But what if they weren't blue? What if they were actually green? A green pair of eyes…a pair of milky green eyes. Eyes which would light up with joy at a wise crack, hiding behind a sharp smirk. Eyes which would plead with him to stay, ask him to tell another joke, and let him know that everything was going to be okay. Eyes as hard as stone but softer than a spring breeze. Green eyes…milky green eyes…

Toph. Sokka's eyes opened as his friend popped into his head. She looked at him with her arms crossed, her small form staunchly opposed against him but a friendly smile on her lips. Well, almost friendly. It was that smile which let you know that she was in control and was about to lay the smack down on you, but only because she cared. She laughed with that hauntingly taunting laugh of hers, mocking him for his ineptitude. He could hear her know, her jocular voice grating against his ears like a rock to the skull.

"Really Snoozles? You going to just lay there and let an evil spirit run things? You're better than that."

Sokka tried to open his mouth, tried to respond, but the icy air rushed into his lungs and staunched the fire in his soul. He began to fall back into the murky realm of thoughtlessness. Falling…falling…falling.

"Hey! I didn't say you could take a nap you meathead!"

Sokka snapped to, opening his eyes to look at his friend.

"That's more like it. Now shape up! You once carried me on your back out of a spirit infested tunnel with your feet torn to shreds. Where'd that resolve go?"

"It's…it's gone," replied Sokka, his voice as feeble as a babes.

"What type of excuse is that?" snapped Toph. "It's gone," she mocked. "Ya, you lose your pair while you're at it? Come on! Quit mopping around and get back to work. You're not going to win me back by drowning in self-pity."

Toph's words struck at Sokka's heart, breathing fire into his spirit. He could win her back? That was possible? He had always thought it had been too late that he had burned that bridge thoroughly to the ground and then danced upon the ashes. Hope had come back to him when Toph had gained sight, but it was swiftly smashed by his uncouth behavior and surly attitude. However, if there was still chance, even if it were as small as a grain of sand cast about in the wide sea, he would continue to fight. He would get back up on his feet.

"Of course there's still a chance you moron. Now get up, and get to work," said Toph.

Something snapped along Sokka's arms, freeing them from his invisible bonds. The cold which had dampened his soul now gave way to the fires of passion. He could feel his body and mind start to work again like a furnace bellowing black smoke on the warship. With a great roar he pushed himself up to a sitting position, using the momentum to rise to his feet.

"About time Snoozles. I was starting to think that you were just going to lounge around all day." Toph stood in front of him, her form sharp and clear. Her arms were still crossed and her demeanor was that of a disapproving sifu but still there was that hint of mirth, that spark of joy which always sat behind the tough girl attitude when he was around her.

"It's good to see you back to your normal self Toph," he said, reaching out a hand and placing it on her shoulder.

She laughed at him. "Back to normal huh?" In a flash she punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He bent doubled over sucking at air.

"Ya…ya, you're back to normal," he gasped.

"Well, not exactly. I am only in your mind at the moment, but you can get the real me back to normal as well," Toph said.

"Then that's exactly what I'm going to do, and more," replied Sokka, standing straight.

"And more?" asked Toph.

Sokka leaned down and grabbed his friend by the cheeks, pressing his chilled lips against hers. His flesh tingled against hers as her heat jumped to him. Surprisingly Toph did not fight the action, instead allowing herself to fall into his embrace and for a moment, Sokka enjoyed peace.

Eventually the moment had to end, and Sokka drew back. Toph blinked, out of breath.

"Wow," she managed.

"I should've done that a long time ago," said Sokka.

"Well, I'm sure appreciative of it," replied Toph. "But I think you're going to have to build up to that with the real me."

"I will, even if it kills me."

Toph shook her head. "Careful what you wish for."

Sokka looked down at his friend, his dearest friend. She stood oddly on one foot, her ivory cheeks blushing to a bright red tint. Her appearance was so tender right now, so fragile, in a way that only he could ever see. In a way that she would only let him see. This was the real Toph. Get past all the facades and barriers, the obnoxious behavior, the raucous smell, the austere greeting, and this is what you were left with. A beautiful young woman with an aching heart for love. Tender and soft, she desired to be held tightly by someone who cared, someone who was willing to stand by her at all costs and give her their heart. She desired to love and be loved just like any other human. She had been willing to put it all on the line and what had he done? He had stepped on her feelings; no, he had utterly ruined her feelings, her heart. She had laid herself bare before him with her heart held delicately in her hands and he had sneered at it and knocked it out of her grasp. He had then proceeded to squash it beneath his heel time and time again, making sure that he inflicted as much pain as he could while her heart was still beating. Eventually though, after much abuse, he had managed to petrify it, to remove its beating nature and hopeful spirit. A heart of flesh was turned to stone all because of his own selfishness. How could she ever trust him again? How could she ever open to anyone again? With so much pain and weight hanging inside, how could she ever let another come in to help bear that load?

Shame washed over Sokka in waves drowning him in guilt. He could feel it course through his veins like poison, dulling his senses and lulling him back to sleep. It was becoming cold…so cold…

"Hey! Don't you drift off on me now!" Toph slapped Sokka so hard that he thought his teeth were going to rattle out of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, holding his welting cheek.

"You were drifting away again. I need you to focus," replied Toph.

"I am focused," he pouted.

"Then put your attention where it needs to be and look around. You ain't going to get out of here by sticking out your lower lip."

Sokka crossed his arms, annoyed by his friend's teasing but at the same time reassured. It had been so long since he had heard that banter from her. A part of him which he had sorely missed and even though he knew she was only a figment of his imagination conjured to give him strength he was certain that he could bring about the same thing in the real world. He would hear her caustic teasing once more.

However, before he got to that point he was going to have to get out of wherever he was currently trapped at. Looking around he found that it wasn't very familiar. In fact that was the only thing which stuck out to him that it wasn't familiar. Everything he looked at seemed to resemble a shape which he could recall, but before he could name it the shape's form fluttered away from him, leaving him confused. The only thing he was truly certain of was that he was standing in the middle of grass. At least, what he believed to be grass as it was sharp and grey, like thousands of tiny steel blades. Suddenly he realized that his feet were hurting. He started to hop from foot to foot, noticing that he had no shoes on.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What the heck's going on here?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know? I was summoned by your deluded mind."

"Always raring to lend me a hand I see," replied Sokka, finally just settling on both his feet as lightly as he could and embracing the pain. He ground his teeth but after a while he grew accustom to it, reasoning that if he could walk on his torn feet in the spirit tunnel with Toph on his back then he could walk on anything…except fire. He hated fire.

Looking up, Sokka noticed that there was another familiar shape before him. This one started to solidify as he steeled himself against the pain, turning into a slender grey tree. The tree bloomed with black cherry blossoms, reminding Sokka of the bitter time in the garden where he had found Suki's dead body. In fact, know that he thought about it, he was certain that he saw Suki's body still on the rope, swinging in the breeze. Grimacing with each step, Sokka stumbled up to the opaque image. With each step the image took form, solidifying. It was certainly Suki's dead body, though the colors were all gone. He could see her soft pale face and the cuts from the rope on her neck. Tears sprang into his eyes as the grief from her death was rekindled, making him sick. He shut his eyes and turned his back to the image wishing it would fade back into obscurity.

"Don't look away Sokka." Toph stood next to him. "You need to see this."

With trembling hands and body Sokka turned himself back to the image and forced his eyes open. He watched as Suki's body swung gently in the breeze, creaking back and forth on the branch. Suddenly another image developed in front of Sokka. It seemed to be a person huddled on their knees, rocking back and forth. As it became a realization Sokka identified the person as himself. He could hear his mournful cries departing from his lips like a sad Syrian song, piercing his heart and making him weak. All the agony of that moment came back to him and made him tremble in his legs as his strength departed from him. Just as he was about to fall, as the grief was too much to bare a second time, a small forceful hand inserted itself into his, squeezing tight.

"Hang in there Sokka; it's only a memory."

Sokka turned to see Toph standing next to him, her hand intertwined with his. Her face was turned to the image though he knew she could not see it; well, then again she probably could as she was him, but it was just easier to treat her as the real Toph.

Pausing, Sokka suddenly started to laugh. "Did you just make a pun about this?"

Toph smiled sheepishly. "I know it might be a bit crude, but I am from you mind after all."

Sokka shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me. I don't know whether to punch you or kiss you."

Toph turned to him, her face grave. "You've already hit me, or don't you remember?"

The joy of the previous moment evaporated like mist as the image of Suki's death was replaced by the scene from outside the tunnel. Only this wasn't the tunnel back in the Fire-Nation, the one where he had saved Toph's life, no, this was the tunnel outside of Joshua's lair. He watched as images of he and Toph shaped in front of him and played out their brawl. In disgrace he watched on as he threw his little friend around like a rag doll, beating on her as if she were some common thug. He could feel each blow that landed as a fiery brand to his gut, burning the ignominy of his actions forever into his soul. It was almost too much to watch, but Sokka would not allow himself to turn away; he deserved this. This is what he had done, and spirit or no spirit, there was no excuse for that.

Eventually the memory faded and left him back in the bleak murky world of the nothingness with only Toph at his side.

"What are the point of these? Why do they keep coming up?" asked Sokka.

Toph shrugged her shoulders. "Why do you keep bringing them up?"

"But I'm not! I'm not the one doing this. You're the one who brought back the memory of me hitting you."

"But I am you Sokka," replied Toph. "Come on, you're smarter than this. What is it you're trying to accomplish? It's obvious Spooky isn't in control otherwise it would be a bunch of horrendous images trying to scare you into submission which means that it's you in control. So why are you doing this?"

Sokka shook his head. "I…I don't know…it doesn't make any sense. Why would I want to just sit here and think about my failures?"

As he spoke another image developed, this one clearer akin to a water painting with greatly diluted color. Sokka watched as his former self yelled at Toph, who in turn yelled back at him. They argued for a while exchanging sharp words before Toph stormed out of his room. Sokka followed her with one last profanity which she returned in kind.

"Oh please no…please don't. Go away memory, go away!" screamed Sokka, but the memory would not relent. It played out the entire scene with Ty-Lee coming up to his door. He watched in horror as his past self threw away his purity, and that of the poor circus girl's, for the sake of his rage. He could feel all the vile hatred seeping through his body, every action a dagger through his heart. The weight of his past sins burdened him like a millstone around his neck. His lungs were filling with water, his heart with fire; he was drowning the depths of anguish, in the very pit of despair, all because of who he was and what he had done.

"Why? Why show me this?" asked Sokka. "Why do I want to remember this?"

"I don't know Sokka, why do you want to remember this?" asked Toph.

"I…I don't…these failures, my greatest burdens. How can I ever come back from them? How can I ever be who I was?"

"Maybe you're asking the wrong question Sokka."

Sokka blinked. "What do you mean?"

Toph sighed, shaking her head. "You keep on wondering how you can recover, how you can improve and become a better you. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe it's too much you, and not enough others. Maybe you're real problem, you're real failure, isn't not being good enough, it's being too self-centered."

"But, I'm not…well, was not, all that selfish. I mean, when Suki was murdered I was looking out for others, I was taking care of them."

"I didn't say that you were being selfish Sokka, I said you were binging self-centered. There's a difference."

"I don't follow," said Sokka.

Toph groaned. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"Well technically you are me so I'm just giving myself a lecture on something I already know but simply don't have the consciousness to illuminate to myself at the moment," replied Sokka.

"Okay, okay, geesh. Just knock the stupid psychobabble crap off; it's really irritating."

"Deal. Now can you please explain what you mean?"

Toph crossed her arms. "Being selfish is doing things for the sake of your own gain. That would be something like, oh, I don't know, maybe sleeping around with a bunch of women."

Sokka turned red at the comment, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright, I deserved that."

"Yes, yes you did. Now, back to my lecture. Being self-centered, while not necessarily doing things with an intention of personal gain, means that you do everything, look at everything, from your perspective. Everything is about you and how events affect you. Being self-centered is looking at someone in need and saying 'I should help them' instead of starting with 'they are in need of aid, I will lend them that aid.'"

Sokka looked at Toph with a new air of wonder. "Wow, you're pretty sagacious. If only the real you talked like that I probably would've never went down the path I did."

Toph smiled. "Well, maybe she really is like this but she just likes to keep it under wraps. So with that thought in mind, what do you think is the whole point of these memories?"

Sokka stroked his chin, pondering. Some time passed with Toph giving him the benefit of silence. His mind churned with a thousand ideas, spinning and puffing its wheels as fast as it could go. Eventually his face lit up as he struck out his finger in a successful gesture.

"I've got it!" he proclaimed.

"About time Snoozles. I was just about to take a nap," said Toph, yawning for effect.

"I don't need to focus on improving myself, I need to focus on taking care of my friends! If I can do that, then I can make up for what I did at least in some small degree." Sokka smiled, proud of his epiphany.

"Well that's a start Snoozles," said Toph. "Making things up to your friends would be a good idea. However, I don't see you doing much of that while you're stuck here."

"Good point," Sokka said as he looked around. "Where do you suppose we are?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders, picking her nose. "I dunno. Maybe your head or something."

Sokka watched in horror as Toph pulled out a giant booger and proceeded to flick it out into the empty white vacuum.

"Hey! If this is my head I don't want you leaving your nasty gems lying all around! I'd like to keep it clean in here."

"That's not what the ladies were saying," replied Toph.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, feeling the burn. "Why do I like you again?"

"Because I'm a total badass and hot as hell," replied Toph, punching his shoulder. "Now focus up and get out of here so you can go and start making things right with me. Oh, and remember, I like chocolate."

Sokka laughed. "Alright, I'll remember that." Looking around, Sokka realized that he couldn't see anything. The memories which had passed through were no longer anywhere to be seen. He stood in a formless void, the only thing functioning properly being his sense of direction. It was probably because he was a man.

Toph punched him on the arm. "I heard that."

"Oh come on, it was a good one," he replied, rubbing his tender arm. Toph did not seem amused.

Trying to focus himself once more, Sokka tried calling something to mind. If this was really all in his head then he should be able to control what appeared and what didn't simply by thinking of it. However, no matter what he did he couldn't seem to call a bag of seal jerky to his hands, much to his disappointment. It seemed that if this was his mind he wasn't in full control. Sokka froze. He wasn't in full control, was he?

Closing his eyes, Sokka searched out his soul. It was not an easy task for him, as he was not the avatar and he was not all that into introspection, but he did his best. It was an odd sensation, like a slight hum at the base of his skull. He could tell it was his soul by the bile and bitterness which oozed at every corner of it, tainting his being. Stepping carefully through the potent mire, Sokka searched out his being for that which did not match. He thought of it as a focused point of blackness, similar to what the rest of his soul currently resembled only more intense, like a bottomless void. He found this void, after much concentration, in the very back of his mind (or was it the front?) and called it to himself.

Something began to materialize before him. It started as a black lump in the shape of a crystal. Slowly it spun before his mind's eye. A white dot in the black began to overtake the crystal and spread through it like a virus, turning everything white. However, as soon as the crystal turned all white it changed forms into a man with a black spot where his heart ought to be. This in turn spread and consumed the person until everything about him was dark and void. It was then, as the darkness reached its climax, that a pair of eyes opened in a red flash. The head turned and stared at Sokka with a befuddled look on its face.

"How…how did you regain cognizance?" asked the form.

"I'm guessing that you're Spooky," replied Sokka.

The figure frowned, its skin churning like small blades as it tried to form properly. "Your friends call me Torment, I much prefer that."

"Spooky it is then." Sokka smiled, excitement running through his chest. Spooky was surprised to see him, which meant that whatever spell he had Sokka under was supposed to hold him down. If he could break through that then surely he could give Spooky an eviction notice.

"Sooooo….Spooky. I know that you've been having a jolly good time running around in my body and all, but I've got some business with a certain young earthbender. I've got some apologies to make so I'm going to need my body back."

"Oh? Is that so human? Please, tell me, how are you going to make me give your body back?" asked Spooky. He now stood before Sokka fully formed in the form of a man but filled to the brim with darkness. His skin seemed to be formed of crystalline substance which reflected the roiling evil inside of him. It looked as if someone had taken the recesses of space and bottled it inside of a container. To be honest with himself Sokka was slightly intimidated, but he wasn't here to play nice. He was here to get his body back.

"I'm going to give you two options. The first option is that you do it voluntarily."

"That's not happening," replied Spooky. "I'm rather comfortable in your body. Besides, there's a certain waterbender I've been meaning to get some personal time with."

"Well then, I guess we go for option two," said Sokka, feeling his blood boil.

"And what would that be child?"

"Boomerang."

"Boomerang?"

Sokka smiled. "Yes, boomerang."

Suddenly a boomerang appeared from behind Spooky, crashing into the back of the spirit's head and bouncing into Sokka's outreached hands. Spooky stumbled forward with a cry, holding the back of his head, only to find Sokka's fist connecting with his face in a vicious uppercut. The spirit flew off his feet and a ways off. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud shaking the space of Sokka's mind.

Keeping the advantage, Sokka sprang forward and attempted to pin Spooky to the ground. However, before he could do so Spooky rolled to the side and leapt back to his feet, a sword appearing in his hand. Sokka looked shocked, making Spooky laugh.

"Please, you didn't think you were the only one who could make things appear in this space."

"So we can make swords?" asked Sokka.

Spooky looked offended. "I can make anything I want!" The ground began to rumble as a golden pillar shot out of the ground and lifted Spooky to the heavens. It glittered with precious gems, onyx, ruby, diamond, and sapphire, its form cast as a great dragon with fiery eyes.

"The limits to this place are simply that of the imagination," said Spooky from his perch.

"But, we can make swords? Like any sword?"

Spooky looked disgusted, jumping down and landing on the ground with an earth shattering rumble. "You ignorant fool! Didn't I just say I could make anything I could conceive?"

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure," replied Sokka. The next moment his space sword dropped into his hand, making a smile spread across his face. "Oh ya…this feels right." With a quick step forward Sokka attacked spooky, bringing his sword down with a two handed blow. The spirit was caught off guard by the speed of Sokka's attack and stumbled backwards, barely able to ward of the lethal blow. Sokka kept his advantage, raining blow after blow down on his foe, giving no room, taking every step, always pressing the attack. Of all the things which he had thrown away over the year of being possessed by this spirit swordsmanship was the one thing he held on to. He had trained with the greatest swordsman in all of the earth kingdom, not surpassing any of them but becoming an excellent student and skilled warrior of the craft. Who knew, he might even be able to hang in there with Zuko at the level he was at now.

Spooky continued to retreat, giving ground as he fought back against Sokka's lightning barrage. Sokka twisted his wrist and spun his sword around so that his blade cut at Spooky's forearm. The strike did not hit his opponent's wrist but when the spirit drew his hand back to avoid the blow he accidently left the hilt of his sword open to Sokka's blow. The force of the strike was enough to wrench the weapon from Spooky's grasp and send it scattering across the clear, white, floor, eventually dissipating into a dark mist once it came to a rest.

Sokka almost let out a cry as he rested the tip of his blade against Spooky's throat. He grinned ear to ear happier than a fat kid in a candy store; he had just won, hands down!

"Well, well, well, how do you like that? Looks like boomerang boy just whooped your sorry butt," Sokka said.

"Don't celebrate too soon. I have more tricks up my sleeves than just swords," Spooky replied. The next moment a pillar of earth rose up out of the ground and struck Sokka in the side, sending him sprawling across the floor. He scampered back to his feet, panicked slightly, and faced his foe again.

"Hey, you cheat! This was a sword bending dual and you lost fair and square, just accept it!"

Spooky laughed, crossing his arms. "You rambling fool. Don't you realize this is war? You strike with your sword to kill, not maim. If you have no sword, use a stick, no stick, a rock, no rock, your fists. You fight until either you or your foe is fallen never to rise again."

"Oh please, enough of the euphemisms. You mean that you kill them until they're dead," Sokka said.

"That's one way of putting it. Not as eloquent as mine," Spooky said, frowning.

Sokka did not meet the retort, instead charging in once more and assailing his foe with a flurry of blows. He attacked with short quick cuts, placing two hands on the handle and moving from the wrists, an attack strategy meant to harm a foe though not deal a fatal blow. However, Spooky proved to be an elusive enemy. He sprung on his feet and kept back as Sokka attacked him, making the Watertribe boy make a series of fast turns to keep Spooky in front of him.

Suddenly, an icicle sprung from the ground and tried to impale him. Sokka managed to avoid it by leaping to the side, but that only served to fling him into a blazing column of fire. He rolled forward to avoid that one but by this time Spooky was taking the advantage. Sokka had to stay on his toes as Spooky beat him back with his own assault of icicle spikes and spouts of fire. Eventually Sokka leapt forward and avoided another icicle. He moved to close the distance with his foe only to find a column of fire erupt in front of him, like a geyser of lava. However, he did not let it slow him down, instead he sprinted head on and leapt through the flames, managing to catch only a light scorching. As he hit the ground he rolled and came to his knees, throwing his elbow into Spooky's side and creating a satisfying _uhmph_.

"I hate fire!" Sokka growled. He extended his left leg for balance and pivoted off his right knee, bringing his sword across the spirit's stomach. Spooky bent doubled over, grasping at the wound as ethereal matter began to pour out between his fingertips.

Not one to waste an opportunity Sokka got back to his feet and followed his attack with a spinning kick. However, instead of finding Spooky's face he found a pillar of metal. His shin came full force into the side of the pillar and cracked as the bone broke. A howl of agony escape from Sokka's lips as he collapsed, writhing on the ground.

"No fair, no fair, no fair!" he screamed, beating his fist against the floor. It boomed like a drum with each strike thundering in his ears.

"I already told you that all is fair in love and war," Spooky replied. The spirit was panting, which was strange as Sokka thought he did not have to breathe, barely able to stand on his own two feet from the injuries he had sustained.

Sokka managed to push himself to a sitting position, leaning on his sword. "Well, if that's true then you won't mind if I do this." A pillar of earth came up between Spooky's legs, hitting the spirit in the groin. Sokka wasn't sure if a spirit had the same anatomy as a male human but the expression on Spooky's face seemed to confirm that they in fact do.

The spirit grimaced as he grabbed at his groin, letting out a slow steady breath. A moment later two boulders came flying into his face, exploding into thousands of little pebbles as they broke against his nose and sent him flying backwards. He flew and hit the ground hard, rolling like a ball down a hill until he thumped into a wall face first, his forehead slowly dragging against the stone until he hit the floor.

Sokka came up behind him, limping on his space sword, stopping right at the spirit's feet. "Landlord. You're evicted."

Spooky rolled over and saw the sword poised above his head "This time boy…this time…"


End file.
